Those Who Love
by know-it-all-bookworm
Summary: Love is a reason to live when hope is gone, and fight when it seems darkness has won. Love can help overcome fear, and change the world. Sirius lives for Harry. Remus loves Dora. Minerva is in touch with her inner Slytherin. And Harry & Ginny have a bond.
1. Chapter 1

On October 31st Molly Weasley was bathing her 2 month old daughter, Ginny, as her husband tried to remove gum from their youngest son's hair

**Chapter One: Choices**

On October 31st Molly Weasley was bathing her 2 month old daughter, Ginny, as her husband tried to remove gum from their youngest son's hair. Apparently one of the twins thought it would be amusing to launch already chewed gum at the wall using a spoon that he had smeared with butter. Unfortunately for Ron, he had gotten into the line of fire.

"Just use a little dragons blood on it, Arthur, and it should come right out," she called out to her husband.

It was days like these when she could hardly believe that she was only thirty. Already her oldest son was in his first year at Hogwarts.

Suddenly she was startled out of her thoughts by her daughter suddenly screaming as though she were in pain.

Arthur rushed into the bathroom to see if something had happened. A frightened Molly was holding the baby to her chest trying to sooth her. A minute later Ginny stopped screaming, but still was crying softly.

Neither parent knew why their daughter started screaming.

Meanwhile, in Godric's Hollow, at the exact moment Ginny screamed, Harry Potter was hit with the killing curse only to have rebound onto Voldemort destroying the man's(?) body.

- - - -

Albus Dumbledore sighed wearily. He had been unable to sleep the night before out of guilt.

The day before, November 1st, he had left young Harry Potter at his muggle aunt's house in Surrey.

It was not a decision that he made lightly. Even now he was sorely tempted to take the boy back and place him with a different family. Each time he considered it, he was reminded of the blood protection created by Lily Potter's sacrifice, and again chose to let things remain as they were.

With Sirius Black on the run from the Ministry, Harry was best left alone. Sirius, James' best friend, was thought to be the Secret Keeper for the Potters. No one could find them unless the Keeper told them how. In addition he was suspected in the disappearance of Peter Pettigrew, another of James' friends.

Pettigrew's home had been destroyed, as though with an explosion, and the only clue of what happened to Peter was some blood and a finger.

- - - -

Minerva McGonagall was struggling to keep calm.

She was furious with Dumbledore. From what she had observed, Harry would have a horrible childhood at the Dursleys'. At the best, he would be treated like a freak; at the worst, he would be abused terribly. She was betting on the worst.

Minerva was also saddened. She had lost two of her four favorite students in one night, and a third was suspected of betraying them. However, she knew better. Sirius would never betray James and Lily, he would sooner die.

Her theory was that they had changed Secret Keepers and Sirius was the decoy to protect the true keeper. If that were the case, then the Potters would have chosen the least likely person to be Keeper in order to keep Voldemort from finding them.

In her opinion, Peter Pettigrew was the Keeper. Either he was found and tortured, or he betrayed them. Either scenario was plausible. Pettigrew was a very weak wizard.

The fifty-ish professor now was trying to decide her next course of action. She would rather die than leave Harry to his fate, and she knew that she must do what James and Lily would have wanted.

Decision made, the professor began to plan for Harry's future; it would be a plan worthy of the Marauders. But to succeed she would need help; help in the form of the werewolf Remus Lupin, otherwise known as Moony.

- - - -

Sirius Black was hiding in the last place anyone in their right mind would go. It only made sense, therefore, that the other inhabitant of the house he was at would be a psychotic house-elf whose chief ambition was to have his head mounted on a wall when he died.

Yes, Sirius was hiding in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black; which looked as though it hadn't been cleaned since both his mother and younger brother had died the year before.

He had bigger fish to fry than a crazy elf. He had been spying at Godric's Hollow and heard where Harry would be staying. Dumbledore needed to stay in the Janus Thickey ward at St. Mungos.

Sirius swore under his breath, "I will kiss a dementor before I'll leave Harry with those-those people."

- - - -

Remus Lupin was beginning to seriously consider going out to buy fire-whiskey to drown his sorrows, when he heard the popping sound of apparition.

"Remus, are you in. I need to speak with you on urgent matters."

He was instantly alert. He knew his old transfiguration teacher when he heard her. He invited her in.

"Professor McGonagall, what's going on?" the startled young man asked.

Minerva McGonagall paced feverishly back and forth, before turning to face the fourth of her favorite students. In a heavy Scottish accent she asked, "When faced with a choice, would you do what Albus believes best, or what you believe to be best for Harry?"

"If my opinion was that different from Professor Dumbledore's, then I would obviously go against his wishes," Remus replied, confusion about why she asked the question coloring his voice.

She sighed in relief, "Thank Merlin. Albus has sent Harry to live with Lily's sister. I fear what kind a life he is being sentenced to. You know as well as I do that Petunia Evans treated Lily with malicious contempt, and often it extended into physical altercations. I will not sit quietly by and let Albus have his way in this."

Remus was mentally agreeing with everything she had said thus far. "What do you need me to do?"

The brilliant professor and head of Gryffindor house laid out her plan.

By the end of the day Remus Lupin had a new purpose for life.

- - - -

The next day Remus approached a menacing looking house that no one else seemed to see.

As he knocked on the door, he could only hope that Sirius was there and would answer. The door opened for him, and a haggard looking Sirius said, "Well, come in."

"Padfoot, I believe that you're innocent, and so does Professor McGonagall," the werewolf said.

Instantly he was being suffocated in a hug.

"Thank you," was all Sirius could say.

They went into the kitchen and Remus explained that the Ministry was just tossing suspected Death Eater's in Azkaban without a trial, and therefore it would be best if Sirius remained in hiding. He also explained Minerva's plan to save Harry.

Sirius was all for the plan.

By the end of the day, three people were confident that Harry James Potter would be safe with them by Christmas.

**Chapter Two: Rescue**

A small one year old boy stood in a pristine kitchen staring up into the face of his aunt. "Da?" he asked. He'd never been away from his parents before, and waking up in a stranger's house had scared him.

"No, he isn't here," Petunia Dursley responded harshly barely sparing a glance at the child.

"Mum?"

"She isn't here either."

"Unca Mooey…Unca Pa'foo'," Harry asked, lip quivering, and on the verge of tears.

The woman gave an exasperated sigh, and glared at the small child, "No. They are all gone, and are never coming back. Don't talk about them anymore."

The small boy burst into loud sobs. He was really scared.

Petunia grasped the boy's arm, dragged him into the front hall, and shoved him into the cupboard under the stairs. "Stay in there, and shut up!" she snapped, and slammed the door shut.

Harry quieted, but continued crying. Where were his parents and uncles, and who was the strange woman? Harry didn't know. All he knew was that he was hungry, and he wanted his Da to make him some pancakes, or maybe his Mum to make him some scrambled eggs.

He spent the next hour crying until he finally fell asleep.

- - - -

A week later, he was still there. Once, he had tried asking the strange man about his parents, and was hit in the face before being shoved into the cupboard again. After that he stopped asking.

Harry was smart, after all he was talking in (sort of sentences) at just over a year old. He also learned from his mistakes quickly.

He realized on the second day with the Dursleys to not ask questions. On the third, he learned that he wasn't allowed to play with _anything_. On day four, he realized that he shouldn't ever mention flying on a broom around the fat man. Day five, he learned to avoid his cousin; and on day six, he learned that he was a freak.

- - - -

In a small cottage hidden in a forest in Scotland, two men were finishing breakfast. Both were in an excellent mood. Today was the day that they rescued Harry.

Minerva had bought the small cottage as a "vacation house" and had a strong Fidelius charm placed on it. Sirius was the Secret Keeper. Minerva felt that it would be tangible proof that she did have faith in him.

Remus and Sirius had spent the past week preparing Harry's room. Minerva had searched Godric's Hollow for any of the Potter's possessions that might have survived the events on Halloween, to scatter throughout the house in an attempt to make the transition easier on the boy.

It had ultimately been decided that Sirius would be the one to kidnap Harry, that way Remus and Minerva would be free from suspicion in his disappearance; and could still do things like hold a job, go to the bank, and go shopping.

Shortly after breakfast, Sirius apparated to a hidden spot in the park near Private Drive; Minerva had provided him with a picture so he would know where to go.

As soon as he arrived, he transformed into his canine form and began his search for his godson. As it turned out, he didn't have far to go; Petunia had decided to take Dudley to the park so he could play in the autumn leaves, and, as she couldn't leave a one year old alone, she brought Harry along.

Dudley ran screaming through the park, laughing. Harry, however, wandered a small distance from his aunt and sat under a tree. This tree happened to be facing where Padfoot was hidden.

After an hour, Petunia had completely forgotten Harry's presence, and was engrossed in playing with Dudley.

Padfoot approached Harry, whined softly then rolled onto his back exposing his stomach.

Harry, seeing him, cried out, "Pa'foo?" He quickly toddled over to the big black dog, and began rubbing his belly.

The dog enjoyed this for a few moments then rolled to his feet. He walked a few steps toward the trees, paused looking at his godson, and waited for him.

Harry thought Padfoot was leaving him, but when the dog paused he decided to follow him.

Sirius led Harry into the trees where they were hidden from view before transforming back to human form. "Come 'ere, kiddo," he said softly crouching down for a hug.

Harry dashed into his arms then asked a heartbreaking question, "Mum…Da?"

Tears trickled down Sirius' face. "I'm sorry, Harry, but they're gone."

Harry cried quietly. If Uncle Padfoot said something, then it must be true. "Unca Mooey," he asked, he feared the answer.

Sirius looked at his godson and replied, "We're gonna see him, and Aunt Minnie soon."

Harry's face lit up. "Go 'way wi' you?" he asked hope shining in emerald eyes.

"Yeah," the man said softly, "You're coming home with me."

Harry grinned at him.

Sirius stood slowly, picked Harry up, and apparated to the cottage.

- - - -

Remus was a patient man. Actually, he was _usually_ a patient man. Right now, though, he was wearing a hole into the floor.

"Tea…that's it, I need tea…that'll calm me down."

He rushed into the kitchen and fixed himself some tea.

Ten minutes later, he had finished an entire pot of tea, and was impatiently drumming his finger on the tabletop.

He knew that Sirius would likely be gone for hours, and yet he couldn't keep from impatiently looking out the window for his arrival.

Suddenly he heard the pop of apparition. He rushed out the door.

- - - -

Harry had closed his eyes for the apparition, and, after a brief feeling of being squeezed into a tight tube, he opened his eyes.

He saw a small cottage that was surrounded by trees on all sides. The door to the cottage burst open and a tall, thin man rushed out.

"Unca Mooey!" Harry cried, excitedly kicking his legs and flailing his arms.

Sirius struggled to keep his grip on the wriggling child.

As soon as he was within reach, Moony grabbed Harry out of Sirius' arms and hugged him tightly, tears streaming down his face. He pulled slightly away to look into Harry's eyes, as though to confirm that Harry was in fact safe. He smoothed Harry's unruly black hair away from his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"So…when's lunch," Sirius asked, looking at Remus.

"Erm…," Remus thought quickly, "Grilled cheese sandwiches." With that the two marauders went inside to fix the meal.

- - - -

One hour, six grilled cheese sandwiches (one for Harry, two for Remus and three for Sirius), three cups of milk, and one chocolate biscuit later; the two men changed Harry's diaper, covering themselves in baby powder in the process, and tucked him in for his nap.

Minerva had, thankfully, found Harry's three favorite toys; Harry had always slept with them and had cried himself to sleep without them.

The little boy hugged his stuffed stag, dog, and wolf to his chest.

As Harry fell asleep, Padfoot jumped onto the foot of his bed, and lay down staring at his charge.

No one would get past him to harm Harry.

- - - -

Molly Weasley didn't know what to do. Ever since November first, Ginny had been inconsolable. She cried and cried, and nothing calmed her down.

Molly was about to floo with her to St. Mungos, when, Ginny stopped crying.

She looked up at her mother and grinned, as though to say, "Gotcha."

Molly sighed in relief. Maybe now they could all get some rest.

- - - -

Nearly two years later…

"Moony!" a distraught Sirius Black yelled at his sleeping friend. "We've got a problem!"

Remus got to his feet groaning as he moved, the night before had been the full moon which always left his muscles protesting for days.

"Waz'goin'on," he yawned.

"Yes, what is going on," asked a stern Minerva, her Scottish accent thicker due to annoyance.

Sirius was panicking. "Harry has a fever!" he cried out before dashing out of Remus' room and into the room with the sign proudly proclaiming _Prongs Jr._

The two left in the room looked at each other in alarm. It must be bad, otherwise Sirius would have given him some Pepper-up potion and slept with him as Padfoot.

Remus and Minerva rushed to Harry's room, and gasped.

Harry was green…well, green tinged anyway.

Minerva pressed her hand to Harry's forehead. He had a high fever. She had no doubts.

"Harry has dragon-pox. He needs a Healer."

At her words, the two men blanched.

Sirius spoke up. "There's no choice," he said grimly, "It'll have to be Andromeda." He sighed, "I just hope that she doesn't kill me before I get her here."

**Chapter Three: Friends in Need**

_Knock, knock, knock._

Andromeda Black Tonks looked up from her book. It was three a.m. and no one should be visiting this late.

Andromeda's husband, Ted, was working the late shift at St. Mungos tonight, and she was waiting up for him. Ever since their marriage when she was seventeen, she had been unable to sleep at night unless he was by her side.

Right now she was desperately wishing that he was home.

She still lived in fear that one of her Death Eater relatives would attack them and kill her husband and daughter. Her family had been furious when she ran off and married the muggle-born Hufflepuff. Threats used to be a daily occurrence, but since Voldemort's defeat; she had been lulled into a sense of security.

She stood, grabbed her wand, and opened the door. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Si-Sirius," she whispered, "What are you doing here?" She had never truly believed that her favorite cousin would betray his best friends, and so chose not to stun first, and question later.

"Andi, I really need your help," he murmured, looking into her eyes with trust.

"Get in here," she said tugging him inside. "What do you need my help for?"

Sirius again looked her in the eye. "It's Harry, he's got dragon-pox, and we need a Healer. We can't take him to St. Mungos because then they'll take him away from us, and send me to Azkaban. Please help us, Andi, I'm begging."

Andromeda thought for a moment. That he had Harry was no surprise, she'd suspected as much. She had known Lily Potter a little and knew what her family was like. Sirius would have gone to any lengths to keep Harry out of their clutches.

She had to help. She sighed, "Let me leave a note for Ted, and we can go. Oh, but we have to bring Dora with us."

"Great! Thank you, thank you, thank you…" he said.

Andi wrote a short note to her husband saying that she had a medical emergency and took Dora with her.

Ten minutes later, Andi and Dora grabbed hold of Sirius' arm for him to apparate them to wherever his home was.

They arrived in the woods and Sirius told them where they could find the "Marauder's Den".

Andromeda followed Sirius to Harry's room and immediately set to work. She barely acknowledged the presence of Remus and Minerva.

Remus left Harry's room in search of tea. He was useless when it came to Healing, and he would probably only get in the way if he stayed.

When he entered the kitchen, he was startled to see a slender thirteen year old girl, with red and gold striped hair (clearly a Gryffindor), fixing tea. She jumped in shock when he entered causing her to drop the mug she was holding.

"Shit," she muttered. _Who is he?! Damn he's hot!_

"Sorry for startling you," Remus said as he repaired the mug.

"It's not your fault, I'm just clumsy. It happens all the time. At least I hadn't poured hot tea into it yet," she said, "I did that yesterday, scalding hot tea on my legs and the floor. Thank Merlin both of my parents are Healers."

Remus grinned at her. Definitely a Gryffindor, she wasn't embarrassed by anything.

"Let me fix both of us some tea, while we wait," Remus offered.

She chuckled, "Yeah, that's a good idea. Don't let me anywhere near the stove; I'd probably start a fire."

Remus fixed the tea, and for the next five hours they sat talking. He laughed more in the five hours with her than he had in all the years since he was running around school with James and Sirius.

Nymphadora Tonks was in heaven. He was smart, funny, and gorgeous. She definitely had a crush on him.

Around eight a.m. Minerva, Sirius, and Andi entered the kitchen.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to take some potions every morning and evening until the green tinge goes away," Andromeda told them.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief.

After eating breakfast, Andi and Dora left, promising to be back in a week to check up on Harry.

- - - -

Molly was walking the floor of Ginny's room rocking the small girl in an attempt to get her to sleep.

She had let her four youngest children visit the Lovegoods overnight, and they had come home with dragon-pox.

Fred and George were thrilled to be green, and Ron was fine as long as Bill was around to play chess with. Ginny, though, was having a hard time with it. The medicine was hardly helping.

Ever since Ginny was two months old, Molly had known that she as going to be her biggest challenge as a mother. After having the twins, that was saying a lot.

Ginny was prone to mood swings, and she sometimes felt tired for no reason. Other times she had way too much energy to sleep at night despite having had a long day.

Just now though, Ginny needed some rest, and nothing seemed to be helping.

Molly looked at the clock. It was almost eight in the morning; she had been up all night.

Just then the little girl in her arms yawned loudly, and just like that, fell asleep.

Molly sighed in relief and went to bed.

Bill was fifteen, and a decent cook. He could take care of the younger ones for the morning, in fact, he would probably enjoy it. Bill loved being a big brother more than anything. He especially doted on Ron and Ginny. Yes, Bill was more than capable of handling the kids, and Charlie would help.

- - - -

"Harry, there's someone here that I'd like you to meet," Sirius said. "This is your Aunt Andi, my cousin. She's the Healer who took care of you."

Harry looked up at his godfather's words. "It's nice to meet you ma'am," he said holding out his hand to shake hers. Aunt Minnie and Uncle Remus had taught him to be polite from an early age.

Another person entered his room. Harry stared in shock at the teenager with the electric blue hair.

"Wotcher, Harry," she said plopping onto the end of his bed. "I'm her daughter," she said nodding in her mother's direction, "Nymphadora Tonks, but don't call me Nymphadora unless you want to be pranked."

"It's, err, nice to meet you," he said wide eyed.

Andromeda quickly ran some spells on Harry. Dora kept Harry distracted by changing her nose and hair as Sirius called out requests.

"Do the duck bill," Sirius called out, chuckling at the look on his godson's face when Dora complied.

Twenty minutes later, Harry had been pronounced healthy. There was just one, tiny, little problem.

"He's nearsighted," Andi told the two Marauders and Minerva. "He needs glasses. Nobody, aside from Dumbledore, can transfigure something permanently with the degree of accuracy necessary to get the right prescription. Not even you, Professor." She sighed softly and continued, "What we need to do is have someone take him to a muggle eye doctor and get the correct prescription the muggle way."

"I'll do it," Remus volunteered.

"Actually," Andi said, "I think it would be best if Ted took him. All of us are either half-bloods or pure-bloods, and we would probably only draw attention to ourselves in the muggle world, which is something we don't need. Ted is muggle-born. He can do this, and no one will remember him even without a memory charm."

The other three adults looked at each other, and Minerva stepped forward. "Very well, he can go home with you tonight, and get his glasses tomorrow."

**Chapter Four: Prank Wars**

Harry enjoyed spending the night at the Tonks' house. Dora taught him all kinds of pranks that he could do to his unsuspecting uncles, and Uncle Ted was really nice. He even enjoyed the trip into the muggle world.

When he arrived home, he was relieved. As much fun as the trip had been, he had missed his family.

A week later Andi and Dora visited again. This time it was to deliver his glasses.

While the adults were talking in the living room, Harry and Dora were setting up elaborate pranks in the Marauder's bedrooms. (They were using James Potter's wand, which Harry had been given for his magic lessons.) They didn't dare prank Minerva McGonagall.

When Sirius entered his bedroom that night, he saw cats everywhere. He went crazy. He transformed into Padfoot and began running around the room barking to try to scare them away, but nothing worked.

Minerva, Remus and Harry stood in the doorway laughing at the crazy dog. He was running and barking at nothing.

Dora had placed a hallucination charm on the door using Sirius' "borrowed" wand.

After a half an hour of laughter, Remus went to his own room. The moment he entered the room he began singing. "You must remember this, a kiss is just a kiss, a smile is just a smile…"

His face turned beet red. He couldn't stop singing.

He heard laughter coming from the doorway. Minerva and Harry were laughing at him. This meant war.

From then on, it was the Marauders vs. Dora and Harry, in the battle of the pranks.

The week before school started, Dora spent the night with them. Of course, she also spent the night as a llama. Harry, on the other hand spent the night as a fawn.

Dora spent the school year sending Harry instructions for pranks. (NOTE: Harry had already learned to read and write, living with Remus and Minerva, how could he not.) Harry spent the year sending her the results.

- - - -

Four years later in December…

"Harry!?" bellowed a very upset werewolf.

Sirius stood nearby laughing so hard that he was crying. Even Minerva's lips were twitching.

The prank war had reached new heights.

"Yes, Uncle Moony," came the truly innocent sounding reply. The problem was the reply only sounded innocent due to Harry's occlumency lessons with Aunt Andi, which were going so well that he could now lie to Aunt Minnie and be believed, an extraordinary feat.

Harry peered into the kitchen to look at his honorary uncle. As Dora wasn't even in the country, Harry must be the one responsible for the prank. His innocent face fooled no one.

"Harry," an exasperated Remus said, "Why is my hair pink?"

Harry pasted a look of remorse on his face and softly replied, "You said that you wished your hair wasn't turning gray."

At these words, Minerva lost all semblance of control and burst into laughter. This in turn caused Sirius to beam in pride at his godson. The Marauders had tried in vain to make the professor laugh, but they never got more than a lip twitch.

"Where did you get the idea to do that?" Sirius asked.

Harry brightened, "I told Dora what Uncle Moony said, and she told me how to do it. I chose the color 'cause it's Dora's favorite. She said something about her mission in life being to 'brighten Remus' world in every color of the rainbow'."

Remus groaned. He was always embarrassed by the young teenager's attention; however he was also never as happy as he was around her.

"Change it back," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I can't do that," Harry said.

"Why not?" Remus' patience was being sorely tested.

"Oh, she didn't tell me how. And she also said that she wanted to see how you looked with it." With that, Harry left the room. As he entered his room he heard Remus burst into laughter.

He pulled a small mirror out from a hiding place under the floorboards. Privacy was hard to come by in this house.

"Dora," he whispered to the mirror.

"Wotcher, Harry. How'd it go?" Her reflection shone with excitement.

"Great," Harry said. "He was so upset at first, then I told him exactly what you said about wanting to see him. He burst into laughter as soon as he thought I was out of earshot."

"Wicked…" the platinum blonde, green-eyed girl replied. "What color did you choose?"

Harry looked affronted. "Pink, of course. It is your favorite color, is it not?"

"Ooh, I can't wait for Christmas now. I wish we didn't have to visit Uncle John here in America." She looked miserable.

"Hey, cheer up, sis. After all, you're gonna be home for Christmas, which is only a week away."

"Thanks, Harry. You can always cheer me up."

"What else are annoying kid brothers for?"

A noise came from Dora's end. "Damn," she muttered, "I have to go. They're awake, and I can't let Mom catch me with the mirror. Bye."

"Bye, Dora."

Then the mirror again looked like a normal mirror.

- - - -

Christmas Eve

"Merry Christmas, everyone," the Tonks family called out as they entered the house in a flurry of snow.

"Merry Christmas," Harry cried out as he ran to hug them.

Just as the Tonks had finished hugging him, Sirius and Minerva; Andromeda said, "What in Merlin's name happened to you, Remus?"

A pink haired Remus had entered the room, wand in hand.

"Why hello, Dora," he said eyeing her with a wolfish grin, ignoring everyone else.

Sirius and Harry gulped, and backed away from the soon to be victim.

"Hu-Hello, Remus," she said voice quaking. She tried to back away but there was no where to go. Her back was against where the door used to be. Remus had vanished it wordlessly.

He stalked closer, still eyeing her evilly.

She licked her lips nervously staring up at him as he towered over her.

"How was your holiday?" He asked, still grinning at her.

"Lovely," she squeaked. She shifted her weight nervously from one foot to the other.

"Good," he responded, and backed off to greet her parents.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

And then she screamed. She had caught sight of her reflection in the mirror that hung over the fireplace. She tried metamorphing them away. It didn't work. Her face was covered in pimples. And to add insult to injury, when reflected they read 'Moony's Lupa'.

Remus had been teaching her some ancient Roman history because it fascinated her. In ancient Roman slang 'Lupa' meant whore.

Dora, of course would never let her parents see what the reflection said, and wouldn't explain it if they asked. If they had known, they no doubt would have been furious.

No one, however, could be as furious as Dora was right now however.

"Take them off!" She spat at him, gritting her teeth.

A vengeful werewolf was scary, but an angry Dora was terrifying, and unbeknownst to Remus and Dora, the others hurriedly left the room.

Remus glared at her, "Not until you change my hair back."

"It'll wear off eventually. I can't do a damn thing to help you. NOW, take them off!"

"I'll take them off…" he muttered.

She sighed in relief.

"…when my hair is normal again."

"WHAT!!"

"Turn about is fair play," he grinned at her. "We're both stuck."

So for the remainder of the day, the two weren't talking…to anyone.

- - - -

Christmas morning, everyone was up early to open presents. Aside from the Remus-Dora tension, everyone was having a wonderful time.

Christmas was also Dora's eighteenth birthday, so she was opening her birthday presents as well as Christmas ones.

She had just picked up a small silver wrapped package when Remus felt the need for some fresh air regardless of the snowy winter weather.

Dora read the note, and saw that it was from Remus; she slowly opened it, half expecting it to be a prank. It wasn't.

Tears filled her eyes as she lifted a small antique gold locket out of the box. It was beautiful. She opened it and read the inscribed message to herself, before running after Remus.

She found him near the edge of the forest, leaning with his forehead pressed against the trunk of a tree.

"Remus," she said softly to get his attention.

He turned to face her. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground. He slowly lifted his eyes to her face.

"You gave me your mother's locket. Why?" she asked, voice quavering.

"I thought it was obvious."

"You thought what was obvious?" she asked tenderly.

He sighed, "I'm too old. I wish I weren't. I wish that I could date you and marry you, but I can't. I'm too old, and I'm a werewolf. But I can't help loving you, no matter how wrong it is."

Tears fell down her cheeks. "You're not too old. Nine years is not too old. You're only twenty-seven. And to hell with you being a werewolf. With the wolfsbane potion available you're harmless. And-and I love you too damn much to let you run off in fear."

"I-I can't, Dora, I'm sorry." He started to walk toward the house.

"I thought you were a Gryffindor, not a coward. You're acting just like a Slytherin," she sneered at him.

It had the precise effect she hoped for. He stopped in his tracks and turned toward her.

"What did you call me?!"

"Slytherin," she muttered.

"Like hell, I am!" In seconds he had her pressed to his chest, and he was kissing her.

Meanwhile, inside the cottage…

"It's about time they admitted it," Andromeda muttered.

Everyone had been watching the scene unfold from the moment that Dora left the house.

Despite what most people might have thought, Andi and Ted were thrilled for Dora. They knew that it wasn't Remus' fault that he was bitten. And as for the age difference, it was a common occurrence in pure-blood families for a young girl to marry an older man.

- - - -

Ten minutes later, the new couple entered the house hand-in-hand to applause. Both were now pink hair and pimple free.

And so ended Harry's training in pranks, but it was only the beginning of his training in what it means to love someone.

**Chapter Five: Odd Events**

August 10, 1988

Harry had begun Occlumency lessons when he was four and continued with them even at the age of eight.

To become a master Occlumens, a person was often in training for over a decade; Harry was a quick study. He was according to Aunt Andi the best Occlumens she had ever come across, and she had come across a lot of them.

It was now a week after Remus and Dora's wedding, a _very _small affair. The young couple was on their honeymoon, and Aunt Minnie had decided to leave for Hogwarts early as she had a lot of work to do in preparation of the new term.

As it was only Harry and Sirius at home, it was rather dull…well…aside from the explosions.

Sirius had taken to experimenting in the basement. He was attempting to create joke products for Harry to take to school in three years.

Harry was left to his own devices.

He decided to clear his mind to strengthen his occlumency shields. As he sat on his bed, he wandered through the very deepest recesses of his mind. He saw his earliest memories of his parents, and wandered deeper still.

A memory came to him…except…it wasn't his.

He saw a boy, about his own age, in what appeared to be a schoolyard, and he was being picked on by some bullies. The style of clothes told Harry that this vision(?) must have been from the 1940s.

He knew this because for his birthday, Dora bought him a film of his favorite book 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe'. The movie was set in that time period and the fashions were similar to what he saw now.

As he continued watching, he saw the boy run away from the bullies and begin to plan his revenge. He used wandless, non-verbal magic to scare the bullies. He didn't threaten them, but instead did subtle things to scare them. A dead pet was found one day, and on another their belongings were destroyed.

At the beginning of the memory, Harry had felt pity for the boy, but now he felt righteous anger toward him.

'No matter how horrible the bullies were to him, the boy should not have responded in violence. That made him no better than them. A harmless prank that resulted in embarrassment was one thing, but the death of an innocent animal was going too far,' Harry thought fiercely.

Harry retreated from that corner of his mind. Whatever else was hidden in there could wait for another time.

He wandered to the opposite corner. He didn't expect much. In fact he rather expected it to be cobwebby with lack of use.

What he found however, was paradise.

Paradise was in the form of a crooked wooden house that was only standing by magic. Inside he saw a large family of red-heads seated around a scarred wooden table, and eating enough food for a feast.

He knew that he was looking for one person in particular, though he couldn't say how he knew that.

'There she is,' he thought.

The lone girl in house filled with boys. She was about his age, perhaps a year younger, with chocolate brown eyes and a lot of freckles. She was laughing at something the set of twins said.

Somehow, he felt as though he knew her.

The memory changed. He was now on a broom with her flying through the sky.

'She wants to be a chaser. She'll make a great one with the way she flies.'

Her grin was huge as she soared around the paddock. She flew lower though as she saw her mother waving at her.

Harry watched as her mum gave her some excellent flying tips. 'Her mother was obviously a chaser herself. That must be were she gets it.'

He watched various other memories of the girl, and, when he reluctantly pulled himself away to go eat dinner, he swore to himself that he would be back in that part of his mind soon.

- - - -

That night, he cleared his mind and went to bed. He rather expected to dream of the girl, but he didn't expect to have a conversation with her.

He appeared in the paddock that she had flown in earlier.

"Oh, hello," she said, looking surprised. She held out her hand to shake, "My name is Ginny Weasley. You're the one who visited my memories earlier aren't you?"

Harry felt his dream self's mouth drop open. "Err, yes I did. I didn't mean to intrude or anything. It was a complete accident. Oh and my name is Harry…Harry Potter."

Ginny giggled, "Imagine, a common girl like me gets visited in her head, and when she does it's by the hero of the wizarding world. This is definitely not normal."

"I'm sorry," Harry offered, thinking that he should apologize for intruding on her normal life.

"Oh, don't be. As my twin brothers always say 'Normal is highly overrated. Why be normal when you can be extraordinary.' They always say witty stuff like that," she smiled at him.

"Well, my life is anything but ordinary. If you promise not to tell anyone, then I'll tell you about it." He instinctively felt as though he could trust this girl.

So he began to tell her about his uncles, aunts, and sister. Even that they weren't actually related to him. "Family isn't about blood; it's about love," he said.

He told her about his studies, and she made him promise that the next time they saw each other, he would teach her some spells and Occlumency.

She also told him about her life. Growing up in a big family, she had lots of experiences that he hadn't. Also, he found out that she was a year younger than him. This meant that she would start Hogwarts after him. He was disappointed because he wanted her to go with him.

By the time Harry woke up, he had a friend who was actually his age, a best friend.

- - - -

The next day Harry remembered the boy from his vision. He had done wandless magic without spells.

He decided to dedicate this day to figuring out how to do it.

Aside from the occasional explosion from the basement, he was able to practice in peace.

After an hour he was able to stop the sound from entering his room. After two hours he levitated a pillow.

By four in the afternoon, Harry was levitating all of his furniture at once. He was making a chair somersault through the air, careful not to touch the mirror that was orbiting his desk.

He was so focused on his task that he failed to hear his door open.

- - - -

Minerva had arrived at the school on the day after Remus and Dora's wedding. She had spent a productive week confirming the classes that her third and sixth year Gryffindors would be taking. She also began updating her lesson plan.

On her eighth day there she realized that she had forgotten her notes on inter-species transfiguration. She decided that she would go home for the weekend to surprise 'her boys'. Perhaps she would also be in time to stop Sirius from blowing the house up.

She apparated home in the late afternoon on Friday, and went in search of her boys.

Sirius was doing Merlin-only-knows-what in the basement, but where was Harry?

She checked each of the main rooms and didn't find him, so she went to check his bedroom. She could only hope that he hadn't gone flying by himself. He might be the best flyer she had ever seen, but she didn't want him flying this close to sunset in case he got lost.

When she opened his door, she was astounded. The air in the room crackled with magical energy.

Her boy sat atop his bed which was floating halfway to the ceiling. He was moving his furniture throughout the air showing immense control, and he didn't seem to be at all tired.

The most shocking part about it was that he wasn't even using a wand.

He had a small smile of pride on his face, as he lowered everything to the ground in their original spots.

He turned toward the door and spotted her. His eyes went wide and he said, "Err, hi. I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"No, Harry, you're not. But…would you mind telling me how you did that?" she asked rather timidly.

"I just figured that since magic is inside of us, not our wands, then, theoretically, why couldn't I do magic wandlessly? For that matter, why would I even need an incantation to do it? After all, children do accidental magic all the time. So I decided to see if I could 'will' things to happen, and I could. So I've been practicing my control, like you taught me…I think I'm actually better without a wand than with one, though that could be because I've been using Dad's wand rather than one that 'chose' me."

Minerva's mouth was hanging open, and she stared at her charge in shock.

'Not even Albus can do wandless magic without an incantation. For that matter, he can hardly do wandless magic at all, and he's one of the two most powerful wizards in the world,' she thought.

She gathered her thoughts and talked to her charge, "Well, Harry, not many people take the time to learn how to do wandless magic, and even fewer learn it without incantations. The last wizard who could do both at once was Merlin."

Harry chose not to tell her about his vision of the boy. Perhaps it wasn't real, and he had just imagined it. Of course that would mean that he had probably also imagined Ginny. 'I don't want to think about that.'

Minerva stared at Harry for a moment, and said, "I'm proud of you, Harry…more than you know." She paused. "Harry, I want you to continue practicing this, and since Animagus transformation is wandless, I will inform Sirius that he is to start teaching it to you…I can't believe I'm saying this…illegally."

"Really," Harry asked, hope shining in his eyes. "I'm not in trouble?"

"Really, Harry, and no, you are not in trouble."

**Chapter Six: Animagi**

Harry again visited Ginny in his dreams. This time they were by her family's pond.

Harry told Ginny about his wandless, non-verbal magic and suggested that she try it as well. Then he kept his promise and began to teach her Occlumency. He would be unable to test her because he was already inside her mind, but he explained the theory so she could start to organize and protect her memories.

After spending a delightful night with Ginny, he woke up to Sirius jumping up and down on his bed.

"I get to teach you to be an illegal Animagus…with Minnie's permission," he screamed bouncing even higher. "Voldie has begun to pass out chocolates, and Dumbledore decided to get the Dark Mark. Minnie okayed illegal activity!"

"Sirius…have you been drinking maple syrup again," Harry asked. Sirius, on occasion would drink maple syrup for breakfast then be on a sugar high for the rest of the day.

Sirius pouted, "Only a little…why…do you want some too?"

"Not if your life depended on it," Harry groaned as he stretched his muscles. "I don't much fancy the crash after the sugar wears off."

For the rest of the day Sirius was bouncing all over the place.

Needless to say, they didn't get to do any work on the Animagus transformation.

- - - -

After another amazing night teaching Ginny, Harry was ready to go into his Animagus trance.

He had managed to brew the revealing potion the evening before, while Sirius slept off the sugar high.

Sirius told him, that when he drank it, it would show him his animal form. Then he would know what to practice changing into. Apparently, the animal that chooses you is a reflection of your true self.

This explained why Sirius was a dog. He was fiercely loyal, and had energy to spare. It also explained why Peter was a rat.

Harry sat in the center of his bed with his godfather watching from across the room. His trance would only last for about ten minutes.

After he drank the potion, everything around him disappeared and in its place a field surrounded by trees appeared.

Harry gazed at the tree line in front of him. A pair of emerald eyes appeared in the shadows of the trees. The animal slowly stalked toward the boy.

It was a lion.

It sat before him and gazed into his eyes. Slowly it morphed into a large black snake, still with the green eyes. The snake, to Harry's surprise, spoke to him.

"You speak my language…"

The snake then morphed into the most beautiful bird Harry had ever seen. It was gold and red in color. He knew instantly that it was a phoenix.

Then the field disappeared and he was in his room once more, and was staring into the concerned face of his godfather.

"You were out for over thirty minutes. It wasn't supposed to take that long. Are you okay? Do I need to get Andi?" Sirius said in a rush of words.

"Relax, Padfoot. I'm fine. It's just…odd," Harry said softly

"What's odd, Prongs Jr.?"

"I saw not one animal, but three: a lion, a snake, and a phoenix. The really odd thing was that the snake spoke to me. He said that I speak his language."

Sirius' eyes went wide. "Three forms means that you must be really powerful. The lion is probably because you are brave, and destined to be in Gryffindor. The phoenix is probably because you are so much like your mother in temperament. James always said that if she were an Animagus, then she would be a phoenix because of her purity and good heart. As for the snake…well…I have a theory. We'll test it later."

"Okay…" Harry wondered at this. As far as he knew, Sirius had never kept a secret from him before. 'Why now? What's so odd about the snake talking to me?'

Sirius got a playful look in his eyes. "Let's start with your lion form. Try focusing on your magic and change your arm." Sirius didn't expect Harry to be able to even change a hair.

Which explained was why Sirius fell out of his chair when Harry succeeded in changing BOTH arms immediately.

"Damn, I knew you were powerful, but you only took one minute to accomplish what took me a full year," Sirius said climbing to his feet.

- - - -

A week later Harry had completely mastered his lion form and wanted to start on the snake, but Sirius kept telling him to wait.

Harry was just about to start a new argument over it with Sirius, when they were interrupted by the sound of apparition.

Remus and Dora were home.

After they had greeted each other, Remus pulled Harry aside for a minute.

"Harry, Sirius mirror called me, and asked me to bring a garden snake home for an experiment with you. What is going on?" he asked.

Harry told him about the trance and what the snake had said. It all made sense to Remus now.

"Sirius must suspect that you are a Parselmouth. It is known as a "dark gift", but in reality it is no more dark than I am." At this Remus pulled a box out of a bag he was carrying.

Harry opened it to find a small green snake. He knew what to do. "Hello," he said, only…it wasn't words, it was a hiss.

The snake lifted its head to stare into his eyes and replied, "Hello. One of your kind has never spoken to me before. My name is Basil. Are you my new master?"

"Err, master?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, a master is the one who takes care of a snake, the protector and guardian, often a friend as well."

"Then yes," Harry replied, "I am your master."

"Good." The snake was relieved. "There is a rat in the house. May I eat it?"

Harry shuddered. "Please do. I don't want a rat around here."

Just as Basil made it to the ground, a girlish scream came from the doorway.

Sirius leapt onto the table doing a little scream and dance routine. "Moony, I told you to warn me before you let the snake loose."

"Aww, but Padfoot, this way is so much more fun," Remus replied, grinning broadly.

"Uncle Padfoot, calm down. Basil isn't poisonous. In fact he says that there's a rat in the house and he's going to eat it."

Now, Sirius was scared of snakes, but, ever since Peter's betrayal, he'd been more scared of rats.

Sirius climbed off of the table and said in a "manly" tone of voice, "Right then, carry on, soldier." And Sirius saluted Basil.

Harry heard a strange sound come from the snake. For a moment he thought that something was wrong with it, but then he realized, Basil was laughing at Sirius.

- - - -

That night Harry and Ginny laughed uproariously at Harry's memories of Sirius and Basil.

Harry was quite thankful that Ginny treated him the same as always. He had been worried after what Remus had said about Parselmouth being considered dark.

Ginny and Harry spent the remainder of the night sharing memories. Ginny deserved the break from her training. She had worked really hard on everything that Harry taught her.

**Chapter Seven: Metamorphmagus**

Dora was in a foul mood. She had been in Auror training for three months, and today they had been practicing muggle fighting. She had beaten everyone else, but the Auror in charge, Auror Dawlish, refused to give her the score she deserved. He said that she was in need of more work, and had given her opponents higher scores than her.

She had overheard him talking to another Auror about her after class. He was only doing it because she was married to a werewolf.

Thankfully, Auror training was to be taken over by Moody. He was the best of the best. And, most importantly, he wasn't prejudiced.

The only thing she had to do now was pass her physical, be tested by Moody and she would get a good grade.

She was still mad at Dawlish though. She was already planning to prank him in retaliation.

- - - -

Dora came home from training the next day very subdued. Her hair was, instead of the pink from this morning, soft blonde.

Remus watched her sit down at the table with him. Worry was etched onto his face. "Dora, is everything alright?"

"Yes…No…I don't know," she sighed. "I'm scared."

"Of what," Remus asked. "I'm sure you're physical went fine, and that you'll pass your test with Moody."

"That's just it, Remus." She paused before continuing, "I can't take the exam until next year."

"Why not," he asked. "You're the best one there."

Dora smiled at him, "Congratulations, Remus, you're going to be a dad."

He stared at her frozen in shock, then he passed out, falling out of his chair.

Harry walked into the room just then. "Congrats, Dora. You're having a girl, by the way."

"How on earth do you know that?"

He just looked at her and said, "I don't know how, I just know it." He waved a hand over Remus' prone form and the werewolf woke up.

Remus was pale as he climbed to his feet, "Are-are you sure, Dora?"

She smiled, "Yes, I'm sure. I had them check three times."

"Merlin's beard, I'm going to be a dad," he grinned. Then he panicked, "What if the baby is a werewolf too?"

Harry piped up then. "She won't be. She'll just be moody twice a month instead of once."

"She?"

"Yes, Uncle Moony, you're having a girl," Harry said happily.

"How in the world do you know that?"

Harry thought for a moment, "You know what, I think it's because I've been working on my phoenix form. I think maybe I'm picking up on some of its extrasensory talents."

"Whoa," Dora said. "That is amazing."

Harry got himself some milk, took a sip, then spat it into the sink. "Bleagh, that's disgusting. It's gone sour."

"Erm, Harry?" Dora said.

"What?"

"Look in a mirror," Remus said.

Harry went into the living room to look in the mirror over the mantle. His hair had turned a sickly green color. "Wicked…" he cried out.

He focused on turning his hair pink, and it worked!

So instead of taking her Auror exam and working for the ministry, Dora began teaching Harry how to control his Metamorphing talents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Eight: Practice; Like Father, Like Son; The Hogwarts Express**

July 1989

Ginny was practicing wandless magic. She was now able to levitate multiple items, and move them in odd formations without dropping anything.

Earlier that week, Fred and George had been invited to their friend Lee Jordan's house. As they hadn't blown anything up recently, Molly allowed them to go. Percy was spending most of the summer in his room doing his summer homework, Bill was in Egypt, and Charlie had just left for Romania.

Since the older boys were all preoccupied, Molly played chess with her youngest son, Ron, every afternoon.

For Ginny, this was the perfect opportunity to practice magic.

Molly was beginning to worry about Ginny. Sometimes she would walk into a room, and see Ginny sitting perfectly still with a blank look on her face. She would have thought that Ginny was asleep with her eyes open, but she always seemed to be alert during those times.

So, today, Molly decided to talk to her only daughter about it. She sent Percy and Ron down to the village for something she "needed" from the store, and walked silently up the stairs to Ginny's room.

She pushed the door open silently, and stared in amazement.

Ginny was levitating several pillows and stuffed animals, and was just beginning to levitate some books as well.

"Ginny…" Molly said in surprise.

Everything dropped, as Ginny spun towards the door.

"Mum?!"

She was in trouble now, she just knew it.

"How…never mind. We'll talk to your father about this when he gets home."

Ginny was scared. 'What will they say?'

Molly went to the fireplace and immediately placed a floo call to Hogwarts.

"Molly," Professor Dumbledore said, "What a pleasant surprise. How is your family?"

"Fine, fine…well…something strange is going on with Ginny. I'd like your opinion on it. Do you think you could come over tonight after dinner?"

"Of course, Molly. Around eight o'clock, then?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll see you tonight, Professor."

Molly began cooking dinner, wondering what she would say to Arthur.

When Arthur got home, she immediately told him about Ginny, and that Professor Dumbledore would be over that evening.

Dinner was quiet, partially because the twins were not there, and partially because Ginny and her parents were wondering what Dumbledore would say.

Just before eight o'clock, Arthur sent Percy upstairs to play chess with Ron. He didn't think that any of the boys needed to know about Ginny's new talent.

A few minutes later, the fire turned green and out stepped Professor Dumbledore.

The professor smiled at the adults. "Hello, Arthur…Molly, it's good to see you again. Ahh…" he said turning toward Ginny, "…this must be the young Miss Weasley that the young Mr. Weasleys brag about.

Ginny blushed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. My name is Ginny," she murmured rather shyly.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at the young girl and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Ginny."

Molly was twisting her hands nervously. Now that it was time to tell him about Ginny's powers, she wasn't sure if she wanted to, prophecy or no.

"Professor, would you like some tea?" Molly asked.

"Tea would be lovely, Molly. Thank you," was his response. He felt it would be best if she had time to calm her nerves.

Molly went into the kitchen to make the tea, and all too soon it was ready.

After the adults were seated, and drinking their tea Molly said, "Ginny, why don't you tell the professor about what you were doing earlier?"

It was Ginny's turn to be nervous. "I-I was levitating some things," she stammered.

"Where did you get the wand, and how did you learn the incantation?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't use a wand or an incantation, sir. I just willed it to happen…and it did."

He sat back in his chair in shock. "Where did you get the idea to do that?" As he asked this he attempted to enter her mind, and failed. When that happened, he realized that, short of a full strength attack on her mind, which he didn't want to risk, he would be unable to enter her mind.

Ginny told him exactly what Harry had told her to. "I just figured that since the magic is in us, not the wands, then, why couldn't someone do magic without one? Also why do we need an incantation if the magic is in us? The words don't make things happen, our intent does."

All three of the adults were surprised by this. An eight year old had accomplished what few adult wizards could. Dumbledore asked her to show him what she was able to do thus far, and she complied.

After asking Ginny not to tell anyone of her talents, Albus Dumbledore left, but not before telling Arthur and Molly that they should allow Ginny to continue practicing.

He also offered to give her private lessons once she was in Hogwarts. In truth, he would only be able to give her suggestions on what to do. She had already surpassed him in wandless magic.

Later that evening he flooed back to Hogwarts and collapsed wearily into his office chair, leaned over his desk and placed his head in his hands.

'Merciful Merlin, the last person who had that level of control over their magic was Tom Riddle. Please, don't be the next dark witch. Two in the past century is far too many.'

"Come in, Minerva," he called out, despite the fact that the witch hadn't even knocked yet.

"Albus, how was your evening with the Weasleys?" Minerva asked as she conjured and sat down in a straight-backed wooden chair.

"Well, the youngest Weasley, the only girl who is eight, can do wandless, spell-free magic. The last person with that level of control was Voldemort. I am going to have to keep an eye on her. In addition, she is a supreme Occlumens, though I have no idea how she could have learnt it."

Minerva was stunned. 'First Harry and now Miss Weasley…what on earth is going on with today's children.'

She thought carefully before responding to this revelation. "You forget, Albus, that she was raised by Molly Weasley. There is no one less likely to become evil than one of Molly's children."

"Ahh, but Minerva, you forget…We also thought, once, that Sirius Black would never turn dark like the rest of his family."

Minerva pursed her lips to keep from saying what she truly wanted to, 'Sirius can be, and is trustworthy. He's innocent.' However, if she had said this, Albus would have thought that she had drunk a befuddlement potion.

- - - -

The next week, Minerva was back at home for a month. She decided to use her first night back to talk to the nearly ten year old Harry.

"Harry, it would seem that you are not the only child who can do wandless, spell-free magic. The other, Miss Weasley, is a year younger than you. She is not yet to your level, though. In addition, when Albus saw what she was capable of, he offered her private lessons in it when she arrives at Hogwarts. He only offered it so he could keep an eye on her. He fears that she could be the next Tom Riddle." With that, Minerva gave a very unladylike snort of disgust.

"Erm…Who is Tom Riddle?" Harry asked. He had been wondering that ever since he found out that it was the name of the boy in his 'memory'.

"Tom Riddle was the boy who became Voldemort."

Harry suddenly realized what his 'memories' were. They were in fact Voldemort's memories. 'I must have gotten them when he attacked me. I wonder if that is why I can speak Parseltongue?'

"The idea that a Weasley could turn dark is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. But Albus compared it to trusting Sirius," Minerva told him.

Harry burst into laughter, "Thanks, Aunt Minnie, I needed that."

- - - -

July 1991

'Five, Four, Three, Two, One…' Harry counted down the seconds until it would be July 31st. He was now officially eleven.

In eight hours, he would get up for his birthday breakfast. Aunt Minnie was going to make pancakes; and Remus, Dora, and Carina (their daughter) would be coming over.

After breakfast, Remus and Dora would take him to Diagon Alley for school supplies, while Aunt Minnie babysat Carina.

The plan was for Harry to morph his appearance and shop alone. Remus and Dora (under a glamour charm and morphed, respectively) would tail him to be sure that he didn't get into any trouble. Remus and Dora weren't actually shopping with him, because anyone with him would be arrested if he were recognized.

Harry had informed Ginny of when he would be going shopping, and she had somehow manipulated her mother into going on the same day. Harry had shown her what he would look like so they could actually see each other in person, even though they couldn't 'meet'.

Harry finally drifted to sleep while thinking of Ginny.

The next morning he had the best birthday to date. He got a Nimbus 2000 from Aunt Minnie, a snowy owl (who he named Hedwig) from Remus and Dora, a snitch from Aunt Andi and Uncle Ted, and a box of pranking 'supplies' from Sirius.

After eating a huge breakfast, Remus and Dora apparated Harry to an alley very near the Leaky Cauldron. They left him there and apparated inside the pub to wait for him. Five minutes later, he was walking into the pub as a slightly smaller than average boy with wavy brown hair and brown eyes.

Remus and Dora had expected Harry to immediately walk through the pub to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Instead, he sat down at one of the tables and ordered a butterbeer. It was obvious to them that he was waiting for something, but what?

Remus noticed that Harry kept looking toward the fireplace every few seconds. At around five minutes past ten, the fire turned green. Out stepped a tall, slender teenage boy with red hair. A moment later two more boys, slightly younger than the first, stepped out, followed by another even younger boy, and a small red haired girl.

'Wow, she's even more beautiful in person,' Harry thought as his eyes lit up.

Remus made note of Harry's reaction to the girl. Dora, however, noticed the girl looking back at Harry, and, blushing slightly, smiling at him. Harry instantly returned the smile.

Fortunately for Harry, none of Ginny's brothers noticed the exchange.

As soon as their mother exited the fireplace, the large family made their way out back.

Harry downed the last of his drink and followed them. Their first stop was Gringotts.

This was where Molly Weasley noticed the looks being exchanged by the boy and her daughter. Harry had somehow managed to beat them to the bank, and was two places in front of them in line. He kept turning and looking back at the youngest Weasley.

This alone was enough to astonish Molly, but nothing prepared her for what happened next.

The goblin asked Harry for his key; Harry shook his hand, handed him the key, and said something to him in perfect Gobbledygook.

Throughout the rest of the day, Molly saw the boy everywhere they went. If he didn't go into the same store as them, then he went into one nearby.

During all of this, Remus and Dora fought back the urge to laugh. Remus had told Dora about the first time James saw Lily, it was also when they were shopping for their first year school supplies, and James' reaction was identical to Harry's. James followed Lily around the Alley like a puppy dog. Lily and Ginny were also both red heads.

Aside from a brief incident at Ollivander's, the day went by smoothly. Ollivander knew, despite Harry's appearance, exactly who he was. Thankfully, Ollivander had a strict customer confidentiality policy.

Later that evening, when they had apparated home, Remus wasted no time in telling Sirius and Minerva about Harry's crush. This of course, greatly interested Minerva. After all, Ginny and Harry were the only known children who could do wandless, spell-free magic.

Despite her curiosity, Minerva held her tongue and said nothing about it, but she did give Harry some advice. "You should become friends with the youngest of the boys; you are in the same year at school, so it should not be hard to do. If you want to impress the twins, then you should pull an elaborate prank, and if you want to impress the oldest Weasley that's still in school, then you need to get good grades. However, as we don't want you to gain too much attention due to your advanced capabilities, you should aim to be second best in your year," was her advice.

Harry intended to take it.

- - - -

A month later he was packing his trunk to leave. Poor Sirius was going to be lonely without him there, thankfully the Lupin family had promised to spend every weekend with the dog to keep him from going stir crazy.

Harry had bought himself a seven compartment Auror trunk. In the first compartment, he placed his clothes; the second one was for his books, photo album, journal, parchment, quills, and ink. He put his toiletries and owl treats in the third compartment; and in the fourth he put his potion and prank supplies, and the enchanted mirror.

The prank supplies that Sirius had created were amazing. There were: dye pellets (throw them at whatever you want to change color), polyjuice pills (look like a totally random muggle for an hour), truth tablets (take one and for the next thirty minutes you have to tell nothing but the truth, great for truth or dare), glue gum (chew five times then place on something, the next thing to touch the gum will be stuck there for three hours), and quivering quills (looks ordinary, but try to write with it and your handwriting looks like Padfoot held the quill in his mouth to write).

Harry could hardly wait until the next day.

He was going to Hogwarts!

- - - -

Harry knew how to get onto Platform 9 ¾, however, just as he was nearing the barrier, he heard a familiar voice.

"…packed with Muggles, of course…"

A familiar looking family of red heads was walking past.

Harry knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to meet the Weasleys. He pushed his cart nearby and waited for the right moment to approach them.

"Now, what's the platform number?" Molly asked.

"Nine and three-quarters!" Ginny said, rather excitedly.

"All right, Percy, you go first."

The eldest of the boys moved to face the barrier, paused, then walked at a steady pace toward it. A moment later, he was gone.

"Fred, you next," Molly said turning towards one of the twins.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," the boy said, and off he went.

Harry barely managed to hold back his laughter. 'Ginny was right, the twins are hilarious.'

Fred was closely followed by George. It was time.

"Excuse me," Harry said, plastering a nervous expression on his face.

"Hello, dear," she responded, "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too." She indicated her youngest and only son left on the platform.

"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is…the thing is, I don't know how to…"

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Err…okay," said Harry. She took the bait: hook, line and sinker.

He pushed his trolley around and began to walk toward the barrier. He broke into a slight run and a moment later, he was through.

He stopped and stared in wonder at the scarlet steam engine. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd.

Harry slowly walked down the platform looking for an empty compartment. He finally found one near the end of the train, and carefully put Hedwig inside. He then began struggling to lift his trunk.

While Harry was strong from his martial arts training with Remus, and his fencing with Sirius, he was still smaller than the average eleven year old. He just couldn't seem to lift his trunk enough. Just as he was about to wandlessly levitate it in, while pretending to lift it, one of the twins spoke to him.

"Want a hand?" the boy asked kindly.

"Yes, please," Harry panted.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in the luggage rack.

Harry turned to the twins and grinned. "Thanks," he said, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" George suddenly asked, pointing at Harry's scar.

"Blimey," said Fred. "Are you…?"

"He is," said the first twin, "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"What?" said Harry.

"Harry Potter," the twins chorused together.

"Oh." Harry blushed. "Yes, I am."

The two boys stared in shock for a moment before they snapped out of it.

"I'm Fred Weasley," said George, "And he's George."

"Oy, you can keep your own name, thanks." Fred smacked his twin upside the head, and turned to Harry. "I'm Fred."

"Right," Harry said, "If you can't tell yourselves apart, then I will certainly never be able to. It's nice to meet you both, no matter what your names are."

"Oy, Gred, I like this kid."

"Me too, Forge, me too. See you around, Harry." With that, the two boys left the compartment.

'Yes, the twins will make perfect marauders,' Harry thought to himself as he pulled on his school robes. He sat down on one of the seats and gazed out the window, looking for the Weasleys. At last the crowd parted enough for him to see them. He had no qualms about listening in to their conversation to find out what they thought about him.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose," Molly said, pulling out her handkerchief.

Ron tried to jerk out of her way, but wasn't quick enough. "Mom…geroff." He managed to wriggle out of her grasp.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut up," Ron muttered half under his breath.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now," Ginny piped in.

The oldest of the boys came striding into sight. He'd already changed into his school robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

'A prefect badge,' he thought to himself, recognizing it from a box of Moony's old school things.

"Can't stay long mother," Percy said. "I'm supposed to head to the front of the train for the prefects meeting with the Head boy and girl."

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" Fred asked with an air of great surprise.

George jumped onto the bandwagon, "You should have said something, we had no idea."

Ginny, eyes sparkling with mirth, now joined in, "Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it."

"Once…" Fred said.

"…Or twice…" George continued.

"…A minute…" came from Ginny.

"…All summer," the three finished in unison.

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" George asked.

"Because he's a prefect," Molly said fondly, brushing imaginary lint off of Percy's shoulder. "All right, dear, well, have a good term…send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. "Now, you two…this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've…you've blown up a toilet or…"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron," Molly said.

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron.

Fred's face lit up. "Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

'Here it comes…' Harry thought quickly.

"You know the black haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" George continued.

"Who?" Molly asked curiously.

"Harry Potter," they chorused together.

"How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there…like lightning," said Fred.

"Poor dear," Molly said softly. "I wonder who he's been living with, and why they weren't here to see him off. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" said a twin.

Molly opened her mouth to snap at him, when to everyone's surprise (including Harry's) Ginny spoke up.

"Don't you dare ask him any such thing…if you so much as think about it again, I'll Bat-Bogey you!"

Both of the twins paled. "Yes, ma'am," they said respectfully.

The warning whistle sounded.

"Hurry up and get on the train, boys," Molly said, hugging them quickly.

The three boys clamored onto the train just as it started to move.

"Oy, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls telling you about our pranks," one twin called out.

"Naw, we'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat," the other yelled out.

"George!" Molly snapped, glaring at the boy.

"Only joking, Mum."

Harry watched Molly and Ginny wave to the boys as the train drew farther and farther away.

'Goodbye, Harry.' The thought appeared in Harry's head in the form of a soft feminine voice. He knew it was Ginny.

The door of his compartment slid open, revealing the three Weasley boys.

"'Lo, Harry," one twin said.

"All the other first year compartments are full, do you mind if Ron joins you?" the other asked.

"No problem. Hi, Ron, I'm Harry."

Ron's neck turned red from embarrassment. "Hi. Nice to meet you." He sat down rather dejectedly in the corner of the seat opposite of Harry.

"Listen…if either of you need us, we're going down the middle of the train…Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." And the twins were gone before Harry could say goodbye.

A minute passed in silence before Ron burst out, "Are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah."

"Oh…well, Fred and George joke a lot, so you never know for sure when their telling the truth," Ron said. "Have you really got…you know…" He pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry pushed his hair back in response.

"So that's where…"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what happened?" Ron asked eagerly.

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, but it's not something I like to think about you know. I can still hear my Mum. It's horrible."

"Oh." Ron looked uncomfortable now, and stared at his feet. "Sorry, mate. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Not a problem. I guess I should get used to it." Harry paused for a minute, then asked, "So are all your family wizards?"

"I think so…Actually, I think Mum has a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know lots of magic already."

"No, not really. We're not aloud to do magic until we're in school…unless it's accidental of course," Ron said. "Actually, Fred and George gave me a spell to turn my rat yellow, but it didn't work. I think they made it up to make fun of me."

The boys were silent for a bit, just watching the scenery fly by.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Ron's face went pink, and muttered something about having brought sandwiches, but Harry leapt to his feet and bought some of everything.

Ron stared in shock as Harry dumped the load onto the seat. Harry turned to the red head and said, "Think fast." He tossed him a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Whaa…"

"Don't just sit there." Harry laughed. "I can't eat all this by myself. My guardian told me to by loads of candy for me and whoever else was in the compartment. Eat up."

Ron stared in shock for a moment, then opened the box and began to eat. His sandwiches lay in his pocket, forgotten.

The boys had a grand time eating candy, and exchanging chocolate frog cards.

Around mid-afternoon there was a knock on the compartment door. A round-faced boy that looked familiar to Harry came in with a bushy haired girl.

"Have either of you seen a toad, I seem to have lost him?" The boy was near to tears.

"No, we haven't," Ron said.

"What's his name," Harry asked kindly.

"T-Trevor."

"Accio, Trevor," Harry muttered, flicking his wand, and a small green toad flew out from under a seat to Harry's hand. "Here he is. My name is Harry, and this is Ron. What are your names?"

The girl spoke up. "My name is Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom."

"Longbottom," Harry asked, "As in, Alice and Frank Longbottom?"

"Ye-yes," Neville stammered.

"Awesome, our moms were friends. My mum was Lily Potter." Harry grinned at Neville.

Hermione's eyes went wide. She'd read about the Potters.

"You're Harry Potter?" Neville asked in shock.

"Yeah…Hey…why don't you both hang out with us for the rest of the trip?" Harry offered.

Hermione looked pleased. "We'd love to," she piped in before Neville could say anything.

Just as they sat down, the door slid open. A slender blonde haired boy and his two thuggish companions entered.

"So, is it true? Are you really Harry Potter?" the blonde boy asked imperiously.

Harry raised and eyebrow, gave the boy an appraising look. "Who wants to know?"

The three seated with Harry began to look back and forth between the two boys as though they were at a tennis match.

The blonde boy flushed to a light shade of pink. "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And this is Crabbe and Goyle." He indicated which bodyguard was which by an inclination of his head.

"Aahh, so you're a Malfoy." Harry leaned back in his seat and linking his fingers, placed his hands behind his head in a gesture of relaxation.

"Glad to see that you recognize the names of people who are important," Draco said arrogantly. "So…you are Potter then."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I don't recall introducing myself to you though."

"Hmph…I just wanted to introduce myself." Malfoy looked at Ron as though he was a bug on his shoe. "A word of warning, Potter, if you keep hanging out with riff-raff like the Weasleys then you'll be an outcast. I can help you there." Malfoy offered his hand to Harry to shake.

Harry just looked at it, raised an eyebrow, and looked in Draco's face. "That's funny…Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic, a very respectable job. Mrs. Weasley is a charming woman who raised six boys and a girl to be wonderful, caring human beings with MANNERS! Bill Weasley works as a curse-breaker for Gringotts, a very difficult job that proves what a powerful wizard he is. Charlie Weasley could've played quidditch for England, but chose instead to work with dragons, helping to ensure that they don't become extinct. Percy is a prefect, and a shoe-in for Head boy-ship. Fred and George Weasley are the greatest pranksters to grace the halls of Hogwarts since the Marauders in the 1970s. Ron is the master of chess, and loyal to the core. Ginny, the only girl, has more magical power than you could ever dream of having. And to save you from attempting to insult Neville and Hermione: Neville is ten times braver than a coward like you, and Hermione has the potential to be the greatest witch of our age. Them…riff-raff? Naw…riff-raff is people who think that they are better than everyone else, and think that they're too good to hold down a job."

That said, Harry slowly stood up, still looking Draco in the eye, and waited.

Malfoy's face was now bright red with anger. "Someday, you'll get yours, Potter!" He shoved his 'friends' out of the compartment and stormed after them, slamming the door shut.

Harry sat back down in relief.

"Umm…Harry," Ron said.

"Yes, Ron."

"How did you know all that about my family? I never told you about them."

Harry looked him in the eye and said simply, "I know about all of the light-sided wizarding families. Of course, I also know all about the dark ones too."

A moment later, the compartment door opened. The twins walked in with uncharacteristically serious faces. "We heard that whole conversation, Harry. Thanks for sticking up for our family. Unfortunately, a lot of the 'pure-blood' families think that they're better than us, just because we're poor."

"Idiots…the lot of them." Harry looked serious. "You are rich in all the ways that count. You have a family that loves you, and that is all that matters."

"You're right," one twin said. "We have a tendency to forget how lucky we are sometimes. Thanks for reminding us."

"No problem."

"So…," the other twin said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Harry, how do you know about the Marauders?"

Harry grinned. "Simply put?" The twins nodded. "I am Prongs Jr."

Both boys looked stunned.

"Who are the Marauders?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry grinned. "The Marauders were a group of pranksters in the 1970s. They were my dad, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They called themselves Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. The teachers never did figure out the identities of the Marauders."

"You are our hero," George said.

"You have got to start pranking with us," Fred said. George nodded in agreement.

Harry grinned, "I'll consider it."

A moment later, the train began to slow down.

When it stopped, the twins rushed off to meet their friends; and Harry and the other first years made their way towards a very large man who was calling out, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

* * *

**Send a review to earn House points.**

**I am also wanting suggestions for a Marauder name for Harry to use at school...a name that has to do with one of his animagus forms.**

**The person who suggests the winning name gets 50 house points.**

**Trivia Questions: In what non-Harry Potter movie where Snape and Trelawney married? In what movie did Snape act along side of Monk? Two movies were based off of the same book, one recent and one older, Professor Flitwick was cast in both movies but not for the same role...What was the name of the book and by whom was it written?**

****

**20 Points each for the first two questions. The third question has two parts...10 Points for each part of the question.**


	3. Chapter 3

The first years followed Hagrid down a path to the water's edge.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione climbed into one.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"

It was a silent trip across the lake, except for when Hagrid called out, "Heads down!" as they reached the cliff.

They finally reached an underground harbor, and the first years all clamored out onto rocks and pebbles.

Then they clamored up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

Neville struggled to keep hold on Trevor who was making another bid for freedom.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" the half-giant asked.

Hagrid raised a giant fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open to reveal a tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes. She had a very stern expression on her face.

Neville turned to Harry and whispered, "She's one witch that I wouldn't want to cross."

Harry nodded his agreement. 'Aunt Minnie can be terrifying when she's upset.'

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

The students followed Professor McGonagall across the entrance hall, passed the large double doors that seemed to lead to the Great Hall, and into a small empty chamber. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. She gave a short speech about the different houses, and said, "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes seemed to linger on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," she said. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Hermione asked nervously. "'Hogwarts, A History' didn't say."

Ron answered her, "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Hermione's face paled, and she began muttering about which kind of spells she might need.

Harry was just about to tell them how they would really be sorted, when some people behind them screamed.

"What the…?"

Harry spun around, wand in hand, to see…ghosts. 'That's what they were screaming about? Well…I suppose if you've never seen one before, or didn't know that Hogwarts had some, then it would be a shock.'

The ghost that looked like a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance…"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name, and you know, he's not even really a ghost…I say, what are you all doing here?"

The ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students," said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

They followed her out of the room, and to the double doors they had passed earlier.

The doors opened before them, and they walked up to the front of the room.

Neville and Ron gawked at the ceiling, causing Hermione to whisper something about it from 'Hogwarts, A History'.

Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of it she placed a battered looking pointed wizard's hat.

Everyone stared at the hat. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing.

When it finished singing, the hall burst into applause. The hat bowed to each of the four tables, and became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

Hermione was the first of the four friends to be called. She walked nervously forward, and placed the hat on her head. She shook her head slightly.

'I wonder what she said "no" to.' Harry knew that the hat would sometimes have a talk with the person it was sorting.

A brief moment later, and the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione looked relieved.

A few more names were called, and then McGonagall called out, "Longbottom, Neville!"

The hat was on his head for less than a minute. "GRYFFINDOR!" it called out.

Neville beamed, and ran to sit next to Hermione.

A few names later, Malfoy was called forward.

He sat under the hat for two minutes. His face paling the longer he sat there. Suddenly his face turned bright red.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy looked relieved.

'It would seem that the hat didn't want to put him in Slytherin. I wonder where it did want to put him,' Harry wondered.

A minute later, "Potter, Harry!"

The whole hall broke out in whispers.

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance as he approached the stool.

When he was seated with the hat on his head, it began to talk to him.

"Interesting…You strive to learn, much like a Ravenclaw. Yet, you also feel extraordinarily loyal to those you love. Hufflepuff would suit you well. Hmm…you also seem to have a portion of yourself that could only belong to Slytherin…interesting. Gryffindor fits you well also. You are quite brave…I don't want to sort you. Truly, you could go anywhere. Albus has often said that it is a person's choices that define them…so, where do you want to go?"

Harry sat in shock. 'I get to choose? That isn't supposed to happen.'

The hat chuckled in his head, "Nevertheless, I will not choose for you."

'I suppose…Gryffindor, like my parents.'

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed to the hall.

Cheers burst out from three of the four tables, but the loudest was Gryffindor.

Harry took off the hat, and walked shakily up to the table, and sat down opposite Hermione and Neville.

A few minutes later, Ron was sorted into Gryffindor as well.

"Well done, Ron," one of the twins said.

"Yes," said the other. "We might even claim you as our brother now."

As soon as the last student was sorted, Professor McGonagall took the stool and hat away. Then she joined the other professors at the Head table.

Albus Dumbledore stood up. He beamed at his students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Is he – a bit mad?" Hermione asked the twins.

"Mad?" said one.

"Of course he's mad!" said the other.

"He's a genius…"

"…and everyone knows that genius…"

"…and madness goes hand in hand."

Harry laughed at the duo as he served himself food from the now laden table.

Throughout dinner, the new Gryffindors chatted with Nearly-Headless Nick about his death, and subsequent after-life.

Throughout dessert they talked about their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

Neville explained about living with his gran, and how his family had thought that he was a squib for years.

Harry grinned at Neville and said, "Don't worry, Nev. You'll prove them all wrong. You just need a little confidence, is all."

"Well, I'm Muggle-born. I didn't know anything about magic at all, until I got my letter. It was ever such a surprise. Of course, my parents don't really understand it at all." She finished sadly.

During dessert, Harry looked up at the staff table and noticed that Professor Snape was looking at him.

That really didn't surprise Harry at all; after all Harry did look identical to his father, the professor's school nemesis.

What did surprise Harry was that, when he met the professor's gaze, his scar hurt.

Harry quickly looked away, rubbing his forehead.

The desserts disappeared not long after that, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem – just a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is completely forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

'Oh no,' Harry thought. Padfoot and Moony had told him about the school song. 'This can't be good.'

Everyone sang at different speeds and to different tunes. It sounded terrible.

Finally, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.

Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

"Yup…mental, that one…completely mental," Harry muttered to Ron.

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the castle. After a brief run-in with the castle poltergeist, Peeves; they finally reached the portrait of a very fat woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it – Neville needed a leg up from Harry – and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Harry didn't bother listening to Percy drone on and on about the school rules. 'Honestly, how many times, in one speech, does he need tell us not to leave the common room after curfew…Ooh, that would be twelve total,' Harry thought as Percy finally stopped talking, and let them go to their dormitories.

* * *

**In the Harry Potter books, Sirius gives Ron an owl. What kind is it?**

**Fifteen points for the correct answer.**

**See my profile for the rules to the House Cup competition.**


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night Fred and George pulled Harry out of bed for a little chat. They confided in him that they had the Marauders Map, and offered to loan it to him for his first week of school.

Harry, in return, offered to make a copy of the map for them, complete with charms, if they would let him keep the original. They agreed.

The next morning, the twins led Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville to the Great Hall.

As soon as the six friends entered, the four houses began gossiping like mad.

As they sat down to eat, Harry got quieter and quieter. His friends noticed, and they stopped their conversation.

Harry's face showed annoyance, and, as the meal progressed, he got more and more annoyed.

He finally had had enough, and turned to talk to the twins. As he began to speak, the entire hall quieted in an attempt to hear what he had to say.

"So, boys, why do you think people are gawking at me like I'm an animal in a zoo?"

The students began to look a little ashamed.

Fred answered Harry's question, "Probably because of what happened with you-know-who when you were a baby."

"They do realize that I can't remember it…right; and that I would give anything to have my parents alive? Do you think that they'd stop staring at me if I told them that I'm not special, and I was just lucky when I lived and Voldemort died? I just want to be normal, not gossiped about, not famous, just normal."

Fred and George grinned at each other. "They might stop…"

"…if they thought about it…"

"…and maybe if we started pranking anyone who gossips about you."

Harry smiled at his friends, "Thanks, guys."

All of the students began eating again, this time, though, they talked about normal subjects.

Meanwhile, at the High Table, a certain Potions professor narrowed his eyes as he stared at Harry. He began to plan how he would take the arrogant brat down a notch or two. The nerve of the boy, thinking that because he was famous then everyone must be gossiping about him. The professor completely ignored the fact that everyone was gossiping about Harry, and that he didn't like it.

Professor McGonagall began handing out class schedules.

After Harry accepted his, he looked up toward the teachers table. His eyes met Snape's. Just then he felt someone try to force their way into his mind like a battering ram on the gates of a castle. Harry realized instantly that Professor Snape was trying to break into his mind. In response, Harry gave him the equivalent of a mental slap, and shoved him out.

Harry moved his eyes along the table, until they met Dumbledore's. This time he felt a slight tickle, almost as though Dumbledore was a worm trying to slip under the stones of his mental shield. He pushed the professor out and looked away.

'What is with these professors trying to illegally break into my mind?'

A little voice responded in his head. 'They try because they think that an eleven year old won't be able to stop them, or even feel them try.'

'Ginny…,' he thought in shock.

'The one, the only,' was her cheeky reply.

'Are you going to come to class with me?'

'No, you can teach me in our dreams tonight. I'm going to visit my friend, Luna, today. Mum thinks that it'll help keep me from missing the boys.'

'Have fun,' Harry sent back as he stood to head to his first class, Charms.

He enjoyed learning magical theory, although he already knew most of what was taught.

His second class was Transfiguration. They were turning matches into needles; Harry and Hermione were the only ones to make any difference in their matches. Harry had accidentally beaten Hermione in that class by completely transfiguring his. Hermione's match was silver and pointy, but it was rather thick and didn't have an eye.

Before they left the classroom, Minerva said, "Harry, please come here after your last class of the day."

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied. 'I wonder if this has anything to do with my beating Hermione today.'

The first years had Herbology after lunch. After that class, Harry ran all the way to the Transfiguration classroom. To his surprise, there was no one there.

He decided to do something productive. He pulled out "Egyptian Runes For The Advanced" and began composing a letter to Moony. He used the runes from the book, but to complicate it even more, each rune meant something completely different. Not even a cursebreaker would be able to read his letter and make sense of it.

After about fifteen minutes, he began to get concerned. His Aunt Minnie was never late.

He quickly put his book and the letter into his bag. As he was about to stand up, he looked towards Minerva's desk and saw Professor Dumbledore half leaning, half sitting on the edge of it. Harry hadn't even heard him enter the room.

"Professor Dumbledore? Where is Professor McGonagall? She said that she wanted to see me."

The professor smiled at him, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Ah, yes, Minerva was called away, so I chose to meet with you instead."

Harry was beginning to feel like Professor Dumbledore had sent Minnie away in order to trap him.

"So, Harry, how was your first day of classes?"

'Yep, definitely a trap,' he thought. He again felt the tickle of legilimency. He pushed it away and said, "Sir, do you really want to know, or is this just an excuse so you can try to break into my mind?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I am sorry, Harry. I must know where you have been for the past ten years."

"I've been with family," was the terse reply.

"But Harry, the only family that you have left is your muggle aunt, uncle and cousin; and you haven't been living with them." Dumbledore looked distressed.

"We may share blood, but they are not my family. Family is the people who love you." Harry smirked. 'Chess, a wonderful game; Knight to B4.'

Dumbledore sighed. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' He then asked Harry, "Who is your family?"

"People who love me." Harry was enjoying his mental chess game.

"I meant, what are their names?"

Harry laughed. "You can't honestly expect me to answer that. If I told you their names, then you would have them arrested for kidnapping."

"Ah…but what if I promised that nothing would happen to them?"

"You aren't the Minister of Magic, and, even if you were, I wouldn't trust you. Trust is earned, and you haven't earned any of mine. Quite the opposite, I am far less inclined to trust you since you illegally tried to break into my mind."

'I need to do some damage control. He is far from the innocent child that I had expected him to be.' Aloud he said, "Then spend a few hours a week with me, and get to know me. Perhaps after a while you will realize that you can trust me."

Harry looked into the professor's eyes and replied, "I'll spend some time with you, although I doubt that I will ever fully trust you. When?"

"Saturday at two?" Dumbledore asked smiling kindly.

"I'll see you then, Professor. If you'll excuse me, I have homework to do." Harry shouldered his bag and left the classroom. 'Checkmate.'

Remus had once told Harry a muggle saying. 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.' Dumbledore might not be his enemy, but keeping an eye on him seemed like a good idea.

Harry finished his homework in record time, and climbed into his bed and pulled his curtains shut. He slipped into his mind, and began to talk to Ginny. She was most interested in the conversation with the headmaster. Harry sent the memory into her mind so he wouldn't have to explain it all. They only stopped talking when it was time for Harry to go to dinner.

The twins sat with their friend Lee during dinner, this meant that the first years were on their own.

Harry decided that it was time to prove himself to the twins. He was the son of Prongs, after all. "Let's play a prank on the professors," he proposed to the group.

Ron grinned, "I'm in!"

"I'm not sure. What if they expel us? My gran would kill me," Neville said nervously.

"They won't expel us. The worst they could do is give us detention, and that would only happen if we were caught, which we won't be," Harry replied.

Hermione pursed her lips and said, "How can you be sure that we won't get caught? Besides if you're busy pulling pranks, how will your homework get done?"

Harry laughed and said, "My homework is done. I did it all this afternoon. And I know we won't get caught, because I have experience in pranking pranksters. They are the hardest to prank because they know what to look for. It's probably why Fred and George have never been pranked."

Ron stared at Harry in shock. "You got your homework done this afternoon? But, you had to meet Professor McGonagall. How'd you manage it?"

"It wasn't that hard." Harry laughed. "If you get your homework done immediately, it leaves so much more time for planning pranks and playing quidditch."

Ron's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Harry…after we plan the prank, do you think that you could help me with my homework?" Neville asked.

"Sure, Nev. I'd be glad to. So Hermione," he said turning to the bushy haired witch, "Are you gonna help with the prank, and join the study group?"

Neville relaxed at Harry's words. Harry made it a study group rather than a tutoring session.

Hermione was torn. Harry offered her the chance to study with him, her only competition to be the smartest student of their year. But the cost would be pranking. 'Well, my parents did say that I needed to loosen up. I'd really like to have real friends, for once.' She sighed. "Well, I guess so. The prank won't be anything harmful, will it?"

Harry grinned. "I knew you'd come around. And no, it won't be harmful. I have a strict policy for pranks. They can be done in retaliation for something, but they cannot be intentionally harmful or malicious. If pranking is done in retaliation, embarrassment is far more effective than pain. Also pranks are not to be emotionally damaging in any way. Aside from pranking in retaliation, all pranks must include everyone, or else be completely random; in other words, no pranking the Slytherins just because they are Slytherins. Lastly, we will not prank one person, over and over, for no reason. We should also have a name. As you know, my dad and his friends were the Marauders. Any suggestions on a name for our group?"

Neville spoke up, "I suggest that we call ourselves "The New Marauders" and prank in memory of Harry's dad."

Harry's eyes misted. "All in favor, raise your hands."

All four of them raised their hands.

Harry grinned. "I suggest that the New Marauders should accept any student who needs a friend, and anyone of a similar mindset into the group. This should be done without regard to house, family, or year. All in favor?"

Four hands were raised.

"The twins should join us then," Ron said.

"Only after our first prank, we have to prove ourselves to them," Harry replied.

Meanwhile, the High Table was buzzing with conversation regarding the New Marauders and their voting.

Minerva knew instantly what Harry was doing. She was proud of him. Not many people as potentially popular as him would befriend the group of misfits. Harry was friends with the bookworm, the klutz, and the poorest family in school. 'He truly is Lily Evans' son,' she thought with pride.

Dumbledore watched the friends laughing, and was relieved. Harry was too much like young Tom Riddle. However, Harry was friends with two blood traitors, and a muggle-born witch.

Severus Snape sneered at the sight of the laughing friends. 'Who knows what they are up to. Potter really is an arrogant attention seeking brat, just like his father. I'll show him how worthless he is.'

The New Marauders remained blissfully ignorant of the teachers' attention.

Harry was planning on teaching them occlumency. He was planning on helping them become Animagi, but he decided to wait until they mastered occlumency and until Ginny arrived.

They went back to the common room, and began planning the prank. It didn't take long. They then began working on their homework.

Hermione began to work on her transfiguration essay, but she was soon sidetracked by Harry.

"So in order to properly perform a charm you need to understand two things: wand movement and intent. The movement of your wand is what 'explains', to the object that you are charming, what you want. The words are to express your intent. Only your intent will allow you're magic to flow into your wand. Technically, words are unnecessary to performing magic, because all you need is intent. However, you won't be able to do that for years because it takes incredible control. Wandless magic is even harder, because the magic in your wand lessens the amount of your magic needed for the spell," Harry explained to Neville and Ron. Professor Flitwick had asked them to write a two foot essay on the theory of performing charms, and why wand movement and words are important to performing charms.

Hermione was in shock. Harry had explained more about magical theory than Professor Flitwick had. Judging from what she had heard the older students talking about, they wouldn't be learning the theory of non-verbal magic until at least sixth year. Also, they would probably never learn about wandless magic, because only really powerful wizards like Professor Dumbledore could do that.

By the end of the night, Hermione was certain that Harry was holding back in classes. The only question was 'why'.

The week flew by for the first year students. It was Friday and Hermione was no closer to solving the mystery of Harry Potter.

Harry was excited today. Hedwig delivered a letter during breakfast. Hagrid, the gamekeeper, invited Harry over for tea. Hagrid knew Harry's parents, so tea with him would probably involve stories about them. Harry immediately sent a note that said 'yes, thank you'.

Despite Potions being taught by a man who obviously still held a grudge against the late James Potter, Harry was looking forward to the class.

Professor Snape took a roll call, and paused when he reached Harry's name. "Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — celebrity."

The Slytherins smirked. It was obvious, to them, that their head of house was not going to worship Harry Potter the way that the others did.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Snape began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but the students held their breaths as he spoke, almost as though his words meant the difference between life and death. Then again, in this classroom, they did.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is real magic. I don't expect you will really understand the subtle beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses….I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Snape paused, gauging the reactions of the students. His Slytherins looked on him with awe, and most of the Gryffindors looked on in fear. His reputation preceded him. To his surprise, three Gryffindors were watching him with…anticipation? 'Hmm…Potter, Granger, and…Longbottom? Now there's a surprise. His grandmother wrote me, and asked me to not expect much from him. Perhaps she was wrong.'

It was time for his plan. Potter would be embarrassed and perhaps lose some of his arrogance. "Potter!" Snape said quite suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The Slytherins grinned, and the Gryffindors looked on in fear. There was no way Harry could answer correctly.

Hermione knew better. She hid her grin. The professor meant to embarrass Harry, but she had a feeling that Harry would embarrass the professor.

Harry looked Snape in the eye, showing no fear, and answered, "The Draught of Living Death, Sir." He was very respectful.

Snape, determined to embarrass the boy asked, "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I would look in the stomach of a goat, Sir, although, a Potions Master, such as yourself, probably has several in the supply closet," he said, not moving his gaze from the professors face, and still respectful.

Snape practically growled his final question, "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry always polite responded, "Sir, they are the same plant, another name for it is aconite."

Snape's face turned red. "Perhaps, you will prove to not be a dunderhead after all." He turned toward the rest of the class. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Write that down!"

Given Harry's responses, Snape knew he could take no points. 'The brat must have memorized his potions book. He'll probably be horrible at brewing…unless…he takes after Lily. Perhaps…perhaps her son will be different. Lily was never arrogant.' For the first time in a week, Severus Snape looked at Harry and didn't see James Potter. He saw Harry, not the boy-who-lived, not the godson of Black, just Harry.

Snape set the students to brewing a simple potion to cure boils. He watched Potter carefully. The boy was good. Actually if Snape was truthful, Harry was better than good.

Snape gave the students a second rate version of the potion to brew, but Harry brewed by touch not by recipe. At the end of the lesson, Harry's potion was perfect. The only person to come close was Hermione. Crabbe and Goyle's potions looked like mud though.

As the students left, Professor Snape said, "Potter, stay behind. I'd like to talk to you."

Harry urged his friend to go to lunch without him, then walked up to the professor's desk. "Sir?" he asked.

"Potter, I was quite impressed with your performance today. I thought you might like to know that your mother was excellent at potions herself. In fact, she was a Potions Mistress. I was friends with her in school. If you ever want to hear stories about her, you can visit me here after you finish your classes during the week." Severus looked at Harry with something rather close to respect.

"Thank you, sir. I'll stop by after class sometime next week. Thank you," Harry said.

"Go on to lunch now, Potter," the teacher said brusquely.

Around three o'clock, Harry, having finished his homework, left for Hagrid's.

The other three Marauders were using the map to slip into the Great Hall unseen. Harry's part in the prank would occur during dinner.

Hagrid seemed to enjoy telling Harry all about his 'pets'.

Harry learned about the Acromantula: Aragog, the hippogriff: Buckbeak, the thestrals that drew the school carriages, and of course the Cerberus (three-headed dog): Fluffy. Hagrid was quite happy to tell Harry how to take care of these strange pets. He explained about bowing to hippogriffs, and respecting them. He spoke of Fluffy's love for music, and of course, Aragog's respect for Hagrid. Hagrid was quite proud that he was the only human allowed to approach the Acromantula.

Harry thought that out of all of Hagrid's pets, the only one he'd like to meet would be the hippogriff.

While there, Harry found an old copy of the Daily Prophet. It was from August. As it turned out, the day Harry was shopping for school supplies, there was a break-in but nothing was stolen. The vault had been emptied the same day.

Harry decided to write to Griphook later on about it. He had chatted with Griphook for quite a while that day. The goblin was very nice, for a goblin that is, and Harry had spoken to the bank manager, and asked for Griphook to handle his account. The manager was more than happy to comply, and Griphook, who was grateful for the promotion to account manager (it usually took a century to be promoted), had said that Harry could write to him anytime even if it had nothing to do with banking.

Harry left Hagrid's with a lot more knowledge than he had arrived with. 'It has been one heck of a first week,' he thought, as he trudged up toward the castle.

That night, at dinner, he told the other Marauders about the news article. They were all very interested in how a break-in could have happened, when it was thought to be impossible.

After a while they decided to stop talking about it and complete the prank. The three students had placed dye pellets in hidden niches on the High Table. Harry wandlessly levitated them, pretending to use his wand for appearance sake, and dropped them.

One landed in McGonagall's hair, turning it bright red. Another landed in Dumbledore's beard, which was now neon blue. A third dropped onto Sprout's hat, which became sunshine yellow. The fourth turned Professor Flitwick's skin grass green. And the last one turned Snape's robes white.

It was a brilliant prank.

McGonagall called out, "Weasley twins, and Potter get up here now!" She wanted answers.

Harry grinned. They couldn't prove a thing.

She did a priori incantatum on the twins' wands, only to find they last spells were from their Charms class. Then she did Harry's. The last spell he had performed was from Transfiguration the day before.

Harry knew that the twins' reaction would be priceless, when they found out the truth.

**Ten Points to the house of your choice if you can guess why Harry wants the original Marauders Map instead of the newer copy that he is making for the twins.**

**Hint: It isn't just for sentimentality.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fred and George were stumped

Fred and George were stumped. They knew that Harry had pranked the professors, which hadn't happened since the days of the Marauders, but they couldn't figure out how he did it. His wand proved that he hadn't performed any spells since the day before.

The twins were walking from the Great Hall to Gryffindor Tower. They were taking the long way though, to avoid other people. They didn't want anyone to hear their suspicions.

"Fred, what if it was a time delayed potion?"

"Naw, George, it couldn't be. There is no way that an ingested potion could change the color of robes or a hat. Perhaps a charm, but how could he do it without using his wand?"

"Dunno…if he used another witch or wizard's wand it wouldn't have turned out that good. It would take a lot of power to use someone else's wand."

"Yeah, it would. Are we sure that Harry was the one who did it though? What if it was someone else?"

The boys stopped, and facing each other, continued their conversation.

"Come on, Fred. It was definitely Harry. That wink said it all. He did it, and he is probably enjoying a good laugh at our expense." George sighed, and continued walking, making Fred jog a little to catch up.

"Yeah, you're right, George."

Neither of the twins realized it, but Harry was walking two feet behind them. A quick notice-me-not charm and a silencing spell on his trainers meant that no one except Dumbledore would be able to spot him.

Harry grinned, 'This is going to be fun.' He removed the spells and said, "You guys could always ask me how it was done. Of course, there is no guarantee that I'll answer."

Fred and George jerked to a halt and spun around the moment they heard his voice.

"Well, Harry, prankster extraordinaire…"

"…How did you do it?"

Harry grinned, and said, "Trade secret." He brushed past them, continuing down the corridor.

Fred and George looked at each other and chased after the younger boy.

"Gred, I think he's playing with us."

"Right you are, Forge, right you are."

"Well then, young Harry. As we are in the same 'trade' as you…"

"…pranking the unsuspecting…"

"…and it is a 'trade secret'…"

"…then you should share your knowledge…"

"…so that together, we can revolutionize the world of pranks. What do you say, Harry?"

Harry gave the password to the Fat Lady, and entered the common room. "Well boys, if you meet me tomorrow morning on the seventh floor, at the tapestry of 'Barnabas the Barmy', perhaps I'll enlighten you. Say…after breakfast?"

"Deal!" the twins said in unison.

- - -

The sunlight sparkled in the lake's reflection. The wind whispered softly as it blew around him, the only other sound was the rustle of the leaves in the forest.

"HARRY!"

The boy in question spun around to see a beautiful red-head launch herself into his arms. The force of her body nearly knocked him to the ground, but he didn't care. As long as he had Ginny, nothing could bother him.

"Ginny, Ginny, I missed you so much. The prank went perfect, I just wish you had been there to see it," Harry said, his words muffled against her hair.

"Don't be crazy, Harry. You can show me your memory, and it will be as if I actually was there," the girl said, pulling away and blushing.

Harry sighed and said, "The same to you maybe, but I just wish you could be here in reality. I want to sit with you during meals, and walk to class with you. I want to plan pranks with you, and watch you laugh at the results. I want to play quidditch with you. I just want you to be here. We've waited so long to meet, and now that we've finally seen each other in person, we have to wait a year to be together."

"Oh, Harry…I miss you too, but we haven't got a choice right now. Maybe you can visit us this summer. We'll 'get to know' each other; that way, my brothers will understand us spending time together when school starts. Now…show me that memory. I want to see Dumbledore's face," Ginny said, biting her lip in anticipation.

A moment later, the two were laughing hysterically at the look of shock on the professors' faces.

When they had both calmed down, Harry suggested that they go over his lesson from that morning. Every night, in their dreams, he taught her what he had learned that day. For Charms and Transfiguration they both practiced the spells the "old way".

Ginny, for once, was not excited about learning magic. "Potions, Harry," she said, pouting.

"Yes, 'Potions'. If I teach it to you now, then next year you won't have any trouble in class."

"Oh, alright…slave-driver," she muttered.

Harry laughed as the scene changed to the Potions lab. The chalkboard even had the recipe for the potion written on it.

He taught her how the ingredients worked, and even had her use that knowledge to write an improved recipe for the potion. Harry carefully watched Ginny as she brewed using the new recipe.

"Wow, Ginny, you did really well. You didn't miss anything when you wrote the improved recipe. Professor Snape won't know what hit him next year when you arrive." Harry beamed at her with pride.

"Thanks, Harry. Can we go flying now?"

"Sure," he said. The scene changed again. This time, they were on the Quidditch pitch, where they spent the rest of their dream trying to beat each other to the snitch.

- - -

Harry and the rest of the Marauders sat down for breakfast at eight in the morning. Very few people were ever up that early on the weekends; in fact, the only teachers that were up were Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore.

"So, guys, after breakfast we're supposed to meet with Fred and George to discuss how we did the prank," Harry explained.

Hermione looked up from 'Hogwarts: A History'. "How did you do it, Harry? Professor McGonagall did 'Priori Incantatum' on your wand, and that is impossible to fool."

"Not here, Hermione," Harry said softly, looking around to be sure that they weren't being overheard. The last thing he needed was for someone to find out that he really had done the prank, and then get suspicious of how he had done it.

Hermione, Neville and Ron exchanged glances when Harry looked down. Whatever his secret was, it must be huge.

"Hello, ickle firsties," one of the twins said as he sat down next to Harry.

"What sort of trouble are you up to this glorious morning?" the other asked as he plopped down next to Hermione.

"Now come on, guys…what kind of pranksters would we be if we admitted to being troublemakers?" Harry responded.

The twins grinned at Harry in response, and piled their plates with small mountains of food.

"See you two in a little bit…seventh floor, remember," Harry said.

Fred and George merely nodded in response as the others left the Great Hall.

Not even twenty minutes later Fred and George were on the seventh floor heading toward the tapestry Harry had mentioned. When they arrived they were pleased to find the other four waiting on them.

"Good…now that you're here we can go inside," Harry said.

Fred and George looked at each other in confusion. "Go inside where? There's no room here."

Harry smirked. "Now, boys…haven't you ever realized that not everything is what it seems? You know…walls pretending to be doors, doors pretending to be tapestries, paintings with passwords, and paintings that when tickled are doors."

"Yes…," they said, drawing out the word, making it a question.

Harry walked back-and-forth three times, and suddenly a door appeared.

"Wicked," the twins breathed out. "How'd you do it?"

"Oh…just think about what you need as you walk past this spot three times, and the door will appear," Harry explained, opening the door for his friends to enter.

As they entered, they stared in shock. The room they had entered had a huge fireplace surrounded by couches and chairs in Gryffindor red and gold, a small potions lab, bookshelves filled with journals of pranks done by the original Marauders, and prototypes of 'The Marauders Map' were pinned on one of the walls.

"Welcome to the 'Marauder's Den' courtesy of the 'Room of Requirement'," Harry said, walking to one of the couches and dropping onto it. He stretched his legs and crossed his ankles; a smug grin on his face as he watched his friends reactions.

After wandering throughout the room looking at everything in awe, they sat down around the fireplace.

The room was silent for several minutes until Fred decided to ask the question that was everyone's minds. "So, Harry, how did you do it?"

"Magic."

"Seriously, Harry."

Harry chuckled under his breath, thinking about Sirius' favorite joke. "Seriously…this can go no further than this room. I'm trusting you guys with a lot…so…promise?"

They exchanged looks, and, as one, said, "We promise."

Harry leaned forward, and rested his elbows on his knees. He stared at his clasped hands, then, raising his eyes to look at the group, said, "I can do wandless magic without incantations." He waited for their responses.

"So…why don't you want anyone to know? I mean…you could be on chocolate frog cards. Not even Dumbledore could do that at your age. In fact, Merlin is probably the only wizard who could have done that as a kid," Ron said.

"Ron, first of all, Dumbledore might not have been able to do it at our age, but Voldemort could. Personally, I rather not have people suspect me of being 'dark' just because 'Moldywart the Dark Bore' and I have something in common. Secondly, I just want to be a normal kid. I didn't ask for the fame or power; if I could, I would give it all up just to have my parents for one more day." Harry looked far older than eleven at that moment.

"We'll keep your secret," the twins said in unison.

"That's why you hold back in class, isn't it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"How did you…nevermind…yes, Hermione, that is why I hold back in class."

Neville had been mulling this over, while the others talked. "I think that you're being very wise, Harry. I personally don't think that You-know-who is gone for good, and if he comes back, then he'll probably come after you. Using it as a secret weapon could save your life."

Harry grinned at his friends. "To keep it a secret, I'm going to teach all of you Occlumency."

"Erm…Harry, what is Occlumency?" Hermione asked.

"Occlumency is the art of defending one's mind and memories from attack," he said.

"Oh…," she murmured.

"Shall we get started," Harry said gleefully. "I'll start by testing each of you to find out if you are natural Occlumens…So…who wants to go first," he said, an evil grin on his face, and a glint in his eye that terrified the Weasley twins.

"I will," Neville volunteered in a moment of bravery.

Harry looked directly into Neville's eyes and whispered, "Legilimens." He was instantly assaulted with images of Neville arguing with his gran, being harassed by his Uncle Algie, and visiting his parents in St. Mungos. Harry pulled out quickly, and apologized for the intrusion.

Harry tested Hermione next. When he entered her mind, he was unsurprised to find it already organized. All Hermione would have to do is put up mental shields to block him.

Using Legilimency on Ron was an unmitigated disaster. Harry saw twenty memories before he was able to pull out of Ron's mind. Ron was going to have to do a lot of work to become an Occlumens.

The twins were amazing, however. They were natural Occlumens. This explained why Snape was unable to punish them for their pranks.

After Harry explained to everyone what they would have to do, they went down to lunch.

- - -

Harry arrived at the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office with five minutes to spare. He paused a moment to organize his thoughts. He couldn't afford to let anything slip. When he was ready, he pulled out the note that he had received during lunch. He let out a small snort of derision. 'Only Dumbledore would have 'Twix' as a password. Granted, no pure-blood would ever be able to guess it; and most muggle-borns were unaware of the headmaster's candy fixation.'

After giving the gargoyle the password, Harry stepped onto the stairs which were the magical version of an escalator. Before Harry could knock on the door at the top of the stairs, he heard Dumbledore say, "Come in, Harry."

"Hello, Headmaster," Harry said entering.

"Welcome, Harry, welcome. Please have a seat." He indicated a comfortable looking armchair. As Harry sat, Dumbledore said, "Lemon Drop?" holding out a crystal dish filled with the little yellow candies.

"No thank you, Headmaster."

"Ah, well…Harry, would you like to hear about your parents?" He asked benevolently.

"Yes, please," Harry leaned forward eagerly.

So, for the next two hours Dumbledore regaled Harry with stories about his father, but few about his mother. In all of the stories, James Potter came across as the perfect Gryffindor, chivalrous, daring, and funny. Harry wondered if he did that on purpose. Harry knew that his father was no paragon of virtue. He knew his father had been a bit of a bully, and quite arrogant in his youth. But what purpose could Dumbledore have for hiding his father's faults. It almost seemed as though he wanted Harry to worship James.

Dumbledore said as Harry was leaving, "Harry, do feel free to stop by for a chat whenever you feel like it. I will of course inform you of any password changes."

Harry turned, his hand on the doorknob, and said, "Do you often give students open-ended invitations to your office?"

"No, Harry, I do not," he said chuckling under his breath.

"Then you shouldn't give me one. I do not want any sort of favors simply because my mother died so I could live." With that Harry left the office.

As he left he heard the Headmaster say, "Very admirable my boy, very admirable."

Harry was feeling disquieted about his afternoon. The more he thought on it, the stranger it seemed to him.

After about twenty minutes he looked around, consciously realizing for the first time where he was. He was in the dungeons, about two doors away from the potions classroom. After a moment of considering what he should do, he made up his mind.

He walked into the potions classroom, and knocked on the door behind Snape's desk, the door that presumably led to his office.

"Enter."

Harry pushed the door open. "Professor Snape, could I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Please shut the door behind you."

Harry entered and sat down in one of the luxurious black leather chairs. "Sir, the Headmaster has been trying to get me to trust him, and I need help in figuring out his motives."

Severus Snape leaned back in his chair, and looked at the youth in front of him. It was clear that he didn't trust the Headmaster, so why would Harry trust him? He decided to voice these very thoughts to Harry, "Why come to me?"

Harry looked up at the professor. "You are perhaps the only professor, besides McGonagall and Binns of course, who hasn't tried sucking up to me. I can't really go to McGonagall because she's the first person the Headmaster will question about me. You on the other hand have shown me disdain in public. You are the last person anyone would expect me to confide in. Additionally, you used to spy on Voldemort and must therefore be a supreme Occlumens."

Severus blinked his eyes. "That sounded very Slytherin of you, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Well…start talking then."

"He tried to break into my mind the other day, and then he expected me to just tell him whatever he wanted to know. When I told him that I didn't trust him, he invited me to spend time with him once a week in order to learn to trust him. Today was the first 'session'. He offered to tell me some stories about my parents, but he never really told me anything about my mother. Instead he kept trying to make me believe that my father was this exemplary person who I should worship. I know for a fact that that doesn't even come close to describing him. He was loyal to his friends yes, but he was also prejudiced, arrogant, and a bit of a bully. So the questions are…why does Dumbledore want me to believe my father to be infallible? Why wouldn't he tell me more about my mother? And why does he want to control me?" Harry finished. He had been watching Snape's face throughout his entire diatribe. At first he had shown shock, then he looked impressed, and finally he looked thoughtful.

"I believe that Dumbledore wants you to look up to your father so much, because your father was a Gryffindor through and through. The Sorting Hat told us, during a staff meeting, that you could have belonged in any of the houses. I think he fears the Slytherin in you. He wants you to be less cunning and more prone to rash actions; it would make you easier to control. Your mother had more cunning in her as well, which would explain why he was unwilling to talk about her. And he probably wants to control you because he feels the need to control everything. Or possibly even because of the prophecy…I suppose it's too much to hope that he told you it?" Snape finished.

"He didn't, but another source, which shall remain unnamed, did." Harry grinned.

Snape arched his eyebrows, impressed with the boy's Slytherin cunning. "So, Mr. Potter, how do you want me to treat you now?"

"Aside from our little conversations…treat me fairly, but you can make whatever snide comments you like about my father. You wouldn't be lying if you called him arrogant, big-headed or a rule breaker. Give the impression that you loathe me, but you still rein it in where grades and house points are concerned," Harry said. "Let's outsmart the Headmaster. You know, let our Slytherin sides out for a romp in the park."

Severus Snape, Hogwarts' Dungeon Bat, Evil Git Extraordinaire, laughed.

Harry continued, "You can occasionally give me 'detention' when we need to talk or haven't been recently. I will of course keep you from suspicion by insulting you to get the 'detentions'."

"Very crafty, Mr. Potter…Now…would you like to hear about your mother?"

So, for the remainder of their time before dinner, Severus spoke of his friendship with Lily Evans.

- - -

The following Thursday the Gryffindor first years had flying lessons with the Slytherins. Neville was, of course, terrified, and Hermione wasn't much better. Harry began to fear that one or both of them would have a serious accident during the lessons, so immediately after lunch he took them to Hospital Wing to get Calming Draughts.

The four first year Gryffindors got to the Quidditch pitch thirty minutes early for the lesson. Under the guise of helping Madam Hooch gather the brooms, Harry talked to her.

"Madam Hooch, I wanted to warn you that Neville and Hermione are both terrified of flying. Neville has a low self-esteem that causes him to do worse because he expects to. Hermione's problem is that she can't learn to fly from a book, and that scares her," Harry said as they began laying out the brooms.

"Hmm…thank you for warning me Mr. Potter. I think that this calls for a change in my teaching methods. Can you fly already?" she asked.

"Yes, I can."

"Good, let's see you then."

Harry stepped confidently up to the nearest broom and said, "Up!" The broom immediately leapt into his hand. He mounted and took off. He did one lap around the pitch, his face splitting into a wide grin, then did several loops and a Wronski Feint, and landed in front of the teacher.

Madam Hooch was grinning like she had just won the Quidditch World Cup. "Excellent, Mr. Potter. I will teach most of the students, and you can help the ones who are scared."

Harry agreed, and when everyone else arrived Madam Hooch wasted no time in announcing it.

Draco Malfoy looked furious, but Harry ignored him.

In addition to Neville and Hermione, Harry had to teach Pansy Parkinson and Vincent Crabbe. Apparently the last time Crabbe had flown, he flew right into the side of his parent's house.

Harry decided to instruct them one at a time until they felt more comfortable, then they would all go up. He started with Crabbe. Even with Pansy making snide comments, Harry remained calm. Soon Vinny, as he had asked Harry to call him, was flying slowly around the pitch, and smiling.

Pansy was next, and, despite her attitude, soon she was flying and feeling confident. Neville took a few minutes longer to get into the air, but by the time Hermione was flying, Neville was zooming around the pitch like a chaser. All Neville had needed was for someone to believe in him.

"Harry, you truly are a natural teacher. I'm teaching the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws tomorrow at three-thirty, and I would like you to come here and do the same thing you did today," Madam Hooch said.

"No problem, I actually found that I really like teaching," Harry said, grinning at the thought of doing it again.

- - -

Twenty minutes later…

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office grading seventh year essays on human transfiguration when Rolanda Hooch burst into her office.

"Minerva, I have amazing news. First of all, Harry Potter is by far the best flyer I have ever seen. Secondly, I had him teach the students who were nervous, and by the end of the lesson they were all perfectly comfortable flying. In fact, Neville Longbottom was so comfortable in the air that he could probably be a reserve chaser," Rolanda said. She was practically bouncing she was so excited.

"How good was Harry Potter at flying?" Minerva asked, knowing that she couldn't reveal that she already knew it.

"Minerva, he did a perfectly executed Wronski Feint on an ancient Cleansweep 1. Just think how good he would be on a Nimbus."

"I will talk to the Gryffindor team Captain, and to Albus. Merlin knows that we need a new seeker. We were absolutely flattened in that last match against Slytherin. Severus won't let me forget it."

- - -

That night at dinner Harry, the twins, their girlfriends (Angelina and Alicia), and Oliver Wood all received notes to come to their Head of House's office.

Harry wondered what this was about. If it had been because of a prank, then the girls and Oliver wouldn't have been there.

Professor McGonagall offered them all biscuits, then said, "Harry, Madam Hooch came to see me today. She recommended you to be the Gryffindor Quidditch team's Seeker."

Wood spoke up, "Are you serious, Professor. How good did she say he was?"

McGonagall smiled, "Good enough to play internationally."

"When he gets older, you mean," Angelina said.

"No, Miss Johnson, he could play now."

Wood's jaw fell open. He looked as though Christmas had come early.

"Harry, you've been holding out on us," the twins said, staring down at their younger friend.

Harry blushed.

Wood finally regained his voice. "He's on the team."

"One more thing," the professor said, "There are two possible candidates for Chaser, Neville Longbottom or Katie Bell. One should be on the team, and the other should be a reserve player."

Harry spoke up then, "Neville's good, but he would be better off as a reserve. He needs more practice to become truly confident."

"Alright then, it looks like we have a new team," Oliver said. "What about the first years rule?"

"Professor Dumbledore has already lifted it for Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

As the six students left the office, Harry said, "I just got a new Nimbus; I'll send my owl home to get it."

The others stared at him in awe. Harry Potter was the coolest first year student ever!

- - -

"Hey, Professor Snape," Harry said as he entered the Potions classroom for his first 'detention'.

"Mr. Potter." Severus held open his office door for Harry to enter. "So why did you get a detention so early in the year?"

"Oh, you know me, sir," Harry said casually as he reclined in the wingback chair that Severus had waved him toward, "could be anything: planning pranks, becoming an illegal animagus, slapping the Minister of Magic, or even breaking into Gringotts."

Severus laughed, long and hard. He had never had so much fun ever before. It was ironic that his second real friend (Lily being the first) was the son of his old nemesis. "Let's try the truth now, Mr. Potter."

"The truth eh, well I guess you deserve that much," he said, grinning. "I'm sure that by now you have heard all about yesterday's flying lesson."

"Yes, what of it?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "I found that I really like teaching, and I wanted to know your opinion on me possibly doing that as a career. You know, after the evil one is dead and gone."

Snape leaned back and thought about it. "I hope you don't intend on making a decision on a career just yet. After all, you may find something that you like better between now and then. But it is something you should seriously consider. Mr. Crabbe was very pleased with your tutelage. And if you enjoy it…perhaps you could start tutoring other students, and see how that works out."

"I'm glad that Vinny was pleased with my teaching. And I already started a small study group in order to help Neville and Ron do better in class."

"Very good. I am impressed, Mr. Potter," Severus said.

"You know, sir," Harry said, "I would really prefer it if, during 'detention', you would call me by my first name. Mr. Potter was my dad or grand-dad, not me. I want to be Harry – just Harry."

"Alright, Harry. I will do that if you call me Severus in private. Truth be told, I haven't had a real friend since your mother, and I'd quite like to have you for one."

"Deal," Harry grinned. "So, Severus, any cauldron explosions happen recently?"

- - -

The next morning Harry got his first letter back from Padfoot and Moony.

_Dear Prongs Jr.,_

_Padfoot: We just got your second letter. It took us a while to break your code. We are so proud of you, no one to our knowledge has ever been told to choose their house because they could go into any._

_Moony: I am really pleased that you are getting along with Snape._

_Padfoot: I am really proud of your prank. 8-P_

_Sunny (Dora): Wotcher, Harry. Your niece says 'hi'. Guess what?_

_Moony: You can't tell him 'guess what' in a letter._

_Sunny: Too bad…I did. Anyway…Harry, I'm having another baby!! 8-D_

_Moony: It's a boy._

_Padfoot: I say that we name him after me._

_Moony and Sunny: NO!!_

_Padfoot: We're running out of parchment, so…Do you need any more 'supplies'? ;-D_

_All: WE MISS YOU!_

_Love From,_

_Moony, Sunny, and Padfoot_

Harry resolved to write back immediately. Besides he still needed to ask them to send him his broom.

- - -

The next month and a half flew by; he had quidditch practice, meetings with Dumbledore, 'detentions' with Snape, pranks, homework, and nights of teaching Ginny. It was now Halloween.

Harry was looking forward to the feast. He had heard a lot of stories about Halloween at Hogwarts from the Marauders. Unfortunately, people had only just begun serving themselves when Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall yelling, "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know!" He immediately passed out.

Everyone began panicking, but Dumbledore blew sparks out of his wand. "Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Harry and the New Marauders followed Percy into the corridor. Harry noticed Snape running upstairs instead of down and became curious. "Oy, Fred, George," he whispered. "One of you guide me, and the other keep an eye out so no one will see what I'm doing." It was a sign of their respect for Harry that they did what he asked without questioning.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry whispered. He quickly looked for the third floor corridor on the right hand side. Sure enough, he saw exactly what he thought he would. Quirrell was entering the forbidden corridor. Snape was not far away. Obviously Harry wasn't the only one who didn't trust the Defense professor. "Mischief Managed," he whispered. He was going to have to have a talk with Severus.

When they were all in the common room, tables of food appeared out of thin air. The New Marauders grabbed plates of food, then followed Harry to one of the far corners. While they all ate, Harry told them what he had seen on the map.

Fred and George looked at each other and held a silent conversation involving eyebrows, lip twitches, and winking. George leaned in to whisper. "Fred and I decided to do some investigating. We went up there one night. Inside is a Cerberus standing over a trap door. We asked Hagrid about the dog, because he owns all sorts of strange animals. It's name is Fluffy, and Hagrid said that whatever it's guarding is between Dumbledore and someone named Nicholas Flamel."

Fred continued, "We've been searching the library for Flamel, but he isn't in any of the books on current wizards of fame."

Harry burst into laughter. "That's because Flamel is over six hundred years old. He worked on alchemy with the Headmaster, and is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone."

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog card, and a book on Alchemy from the library," Harry replied, grinning.

Neville spoke up then, "So, what do you think is beneath the trap door."

"The Philosopher's Stone," Harry, Hermione and the twins said together.

"What do we do then?" Ron asked, "Do we just sit here knowing that Quirrell is trying to steal it?"

"No," Harry said. "I'll talk to a trusted professor, and confer with him on what to do."

"Not Snape!" Ron stared at Harry as though he were crazy. "He's evil, and he's a Slytherin."

"Hey…I could have been in Slytherin. Don't talk about Slytherins like that. There are some that are evil, but there are nice ones too," Harry snapped, emerald eyes flashing.

"Too right," Fred said.

"Snape is always right decent to us," George said.

Fred continued, "If we don't cause chaos in his class, he helps us with our 'projects'."

"Besides, he has to be super strict in his classes. One mistake, and we could cause an explosion that would permanently harm us," Hermione added her opinion.

Even Neville defended him. "Professor Snape offered to tutor me until I feel comfortable brewing potions. He wouldn't do that if he were evil."

"Alright, alright, I'll back down," Ron muttered.

- - -

The next day as soon as Harry finished his final class of the afternoon, he took off for the dungeons. He slipped past some seventh year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and entered the near empty classroom.

Snape finished talking to the nervous looking Ravenclaw, and, as the student left, he opened the door to his office for Harry to enter.

As soon as the door was shut, Harry activated the map. He showed it to the professor and began explaining. "Severus, this is a map that my dad and his friends made. It shows where everyone in the castle is. Last night I saw you run upstairs, so I activated the map. I saw Quirrell in the forbidden corridor. The twins had snuck there a few weeks back and peeped through the keyhole. They saw a Cerberus guarding a trap door, so they spoke to Hagrid. Hagrid said to butt out because it was between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. On the back of Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog card it mentioned Flamel. They had worked on Alchemy together, and, as I'm interested in both potions and charms, I checked out a book on the subject. Flamel has the only Philosopher's Stone in existence. That must be what Fluffy is guarding. Sir, my scar hurts in Quirrell's class. I think that it's a warning. I think Quirrell might be trying to help Voldemort."

Severus Snape was shocked. Not only had a first year figured out what the dog was guarding, but he suspected Voldemort's involvement, and didn't trust Quirrell.

"Okay, first of all I have to say that, if a first year and two third years can figure that out then the Stone isn't safe here," Severus said.

"I completely agree. I don't think that it should have been here in the first place," Harry said. "Wait a second…don't you think it's a little odd that Dumbledore would move the Stone, when someone is clearly after it, to a SCHOOL full of children? Especially odd that it's this year. Why not last year? Do you think he planned it this way? Tempt Voldemort with immortality just to get me to face off against him in an attempt to gauge my loyalties?"

"Bloody hell!" Severus paled. "We need to tell Minerva, Pomona, and Filius. If he did this, knowingly placing a student in danger, then he needs to be removed as Headmaster."

"Oh come on…Do you honestly think that we can get him removed from the school? He is Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and he's a member of the International Confederation of Wizards. He's also richer than bloody Lucius Malfoy. To top it all off, ever since the defeat of Grindelwald, he's been looked on as a 'New Merlin'," Harry said.

"You're right…we can't remove him from the school…but we can make his life a misery. If we, teachers, gang up on him, then perhaps we can get him to get rid of the Stone."

"Has he ever given in before? No? What he'll do is pull the 'I'm all knowing, all powerful, condescending smile' and Professors Sprout and Flitwick will cave in."

"Well then, O-Wise-One, what do we do?" Severus asked snidely.

"We get rid of the problem. We get rid of Quirrell." Harry grinned.

"How do we do that?"

Harry chuckled. "Never under-estimate the power of the Weasley twins combined with the son of Hogwarts' worst prankster."

"You won't murder him will you?"

"Naw, we'll just make him wish for the Cruciatus Curse followed by death," Harry explained.

**Fifteen Points: Nearly-Headless Nick also played what character from James Bond?**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

It was the night before Gryffindor's first Quidditch match of the season; and, lucky for Harry, Oliver Wood, who had sent the whole team to bed early, was unaware that his Seeker and two Beaters were not in bed. In fact, they weren't even in Gryffindor tower.

Harry had finished copying the Marauders Map; and sent it to Remus, who put a Protean charm on it. He could whisper something to the map, and it would appear in writing on the other copy, sort of like a two-way radio.

At this very moment, Harry and the twins were being Operation Quirrell Quits, otherwise known as Operation Death of the Death Eater.

_Stoat, are you and Polecat done setting up the whiz-bangs?_

_Yeah, Leo, we're all set. Do you need any help?_

_No, the glue gum is ready for morning, and I already talked to the house elves about our little surprise for the Pumpkin Juice._

_Okay…We're only doing Quirrell right, Leo?_

_For the glue gum, yes. But all the proffs get the morning special._

_Great! Meet you in the common room._

_Kay._

- - - -

The morning started with a bang…literally.

At seven a.m. fireworks exploded loudly in all four common rooms and the corridors outside of the potions, transfiguration, and charms classrooms; they even went off in front of Dumbledore's gargoyle, at the front door of Hagrid's hut, and in Trelawney's tower.

By seven thirty, the entire castle including: all the professors, Hagrid, Filch, Madam Pomfrey, Madam Hooch, and Madam Pince were in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

At eight o'clock, one firework went off. This was the signal for the friends of the twins from each house to do their part. Lee Jordan, Cedric Diggory, Milo Curtis (from Ravenclaw), and surprisingly Marcus Flint all approached the Head's table. The hall went silent; it would have been strange enough for one student to approach, but _four_?

They started by asking their Heads of House questions that everyone was wondering about, and then continued by asking the other professors some questions.

Lee was the first to ask. "Professor," he asked McGonagall, "is it true that you are in a secret relationship with the Headmaster?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she answered, "I broke up with the old coot ten years ago."

Cedric was next, of course. "Professor Sprout, have you ever written a book?" The Hufflepuffs had been wondering this for years. A series of novels, about a brilliant Herbologist and her secret boyfriend, were rumored to have been authored by her.

"Oh, yes," she giggled. "My pen name is Daisy Drake."

"Excuse me sir," Milo asked his Head of House, "Are you really part goblin?"

"Only one-fourth," Flitwick squeaked.

Flint smirked. "Sir, what is your animagus form?"

Snape glared at the impertinent boy, but couldn't help answering. "I'm a vampire bat."

They continued asking questions.

"Madam Pomfrey, is it true that you're descended from Hogwarts first Healer, Madam Spore?"

"Yes."

"Are the lemon drops in your office laced with anything, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Oh yes, with a calming draught and a mild truth serum."

"Professor Trelawney, which do you prefer: cream sherry or cooking sherry?"

"Cooking sherry."

"Do you really own a pet thestral, Hagrid?"

"Well, their no' my pets…the school owns 'em, but I do take care of 'em."

"Professor Kettleburn, have you really met a sphinx?"

"It's how I lost my right arm. I answered wrong, and tried to pass anyway."

"Madam Hooch, are you a lesbian?" Everyone stared at Flint for daring to ask it.

"No, but I did experiment when I was younger."

"Are you in a relationship with Filch, Madam Pince?"

"Yes," she…_giggled_.

"Are you a squib, Filch?"

"Unfortunately!"

"Professor Vector? Have you really met Gilderoy Lockhart?"

"Yes. That git tried to steal my Arithmantic formulas!"

"Do you have a crush on Snape, Professor Sinistra?"

"Yes."

"Professor Quirrell, how do you feel about Harry Potter being here?"

This is what they had been waiting for.

"He defeated my master! He will die today!"

"Er…" Flint looked uncomfortable, and just asked the first thing he could think of. "How will he die?"

"I'll hex his broom so it'll look like an accident, and then I will be free to steal the Philospher's Stone for my master. It is hidden on the third floor."

There were several gasps and screams from some of the girls.

Dumbledore stood, and Quirrell, realizing what he had done, tried to make a break for it. But the gum did its job. He was stuck to the chair, which was stuck to floor.

"The Quidditch match is postponed until next week!" Dumbledore announced. "Please return to your common rooms for the remainder of the day. Your meals will be served there."

Thankfully, Flint's question was innocuous enough that no one would suspect that it was asked in order to reveal Quirrell's true nature. And Harry knew that the professors would forget to locate the pranksters involved. They were too busy with Quirrell.

By the end of the day, Quirrell had been arrested by Aurors.

- - - -

Harry was wandering the corridors the next day when Snape appeared out of no where and barked, "Detention, Potter, 8 o'clock."

So, an hour after dinner, he found himself entering the Potions classroom.

Severus was waiting. "Potter," he greeted, holding open the door to his office.

Harry entered and glared at Snape. "Another detention for no reason, eh, Snape? I'm beginning to think you don't like me."

"Oh, ha-ha," Severus said sarcastically. "Explain yesterday."

Harry grinned at his older friend. "It worked a whole lot better than I expected. We had to make sure that the whole school witnessed it, which wasn't easy. Then I had to make sure that Quirrell wouldn't be able to escape afterwards. And lastly, I had to make sure that all of the Professors were questioned in order to prove that whatever he said was the truth; and not the work of a Confundus charm." Harry paused for a moment. "To be honest, we really weren't expecting it to work that well. I thought maybe the other professors would begin watching Quirrell, but when he said that he was gonna murder me…wow. I thought that it would take us until Christmas to get rid of the bastard."

Severus grinned. "Well, he's gone now. I must say though, your plan was well thought out and truly cunning. Very Slytherin."

"Well, I do try."

"One question…How did you get veritaserum?"

Harry grinned. "It wasn't veritaserum. It was a mild truth potion that had been made into a tablet that dissolved in the juice. The person who made it came up with the idea of tablets from watching TV commercials for Advil."

"Amazing." Severus muttered. "I wonder…perhaps I can begin to make adjustments to Healing potions, make them in tablet form. It would make it easier to get children to take them."

"If you want, sir, I can send home for instructions on how the tablets were made. It might save you some time."

"I would appreciate that, Harry."

- - -

Monday morning the twins entered the DADA classroom to find that the new Defense professor was _Snape_.

Despite his snarky and prejudiced nature, Snape was an excellent Defense Professor.

At lunch that day Fred and George reported their findings to Harry.

"So, overall, he was by far the best Defense Professor we've ever had. He actually taught us some basic dueling that we should have learned in our first year. Your class tomorrow will probably have similar content to ours. Our past few professors barely taught us anything, so Snape has a lot of work to cover in our class to get us caught up." They alternated sentences so often that Harry felt as though he was at a tennis match.

By the end of lunch, Harry realized that he was actually looking forward to a DADA lesson.

- - -

The next morning, Harry entered the classroom ten minutes early and found all the desks were pushed against the walls. Soon the classroom was filled with nervous looking Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.

To his delight, Snape announced that the lesson would be entirely practical.

"Today I will be teaching you a basic shield charm. I believe Professor Flitwick has already taught you the Tickling charm?" Snape asked.

The class all nodded, no one daring to actually speak.

"Good. The spell for the shield is 'Protego'. Now…I want to hear you all say it. Protego!"

"Protego!" they cried as one.

"Again!"

"Protego!"

"Excellent! Mr. Potter! Come here," Snape said in a harsh voice.

Ron swallowed nervously as his best friend walked to the front of the classroom confidently.

"Yes, Sir," Harry responded.

Severus smirked evilly. "I will cast the Tickling Charm, and you will try to protect yourself. The wand movement is simple. It's a small, quick circle and a tiny flick. Do it very quickly…Good," he said as Harry performed the movement.

The students about died of shock when Snape said that Harry did 'good'. A compliment to a Gryffindor, especially Harry, was unheard of.

"Back up ten paces, Mr. Potter. Now! Defend yourself! Rictumsempra!"

As Severus said the first syllable, Harry cried, "Protego!" His wand movement precise and his words clear.

The spell bounced harmlessly off of his shield.

Severus smirked. "That was…adequate."

"Now…all of you pair up. Mr. Potter, you will continue to practice against me, as we have an odd number of students." The look on Snape's face made one think of the Grinch Who Stole Christmas. It was terrifying.

However, by the end of the class, everyone, Neville included, had performed perfect shield charms. Lunch was filled with whispers of how good Snape was in comparison to Quirrell.

Dumbledore was shocked. He would have given Severus the job years ago if he had known the students would respond so well.

Harry decided to pay a visit to Snape's new office that night.

He couldn't help saying, "That was the best class ever."

Severus smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"My only question now is, 'Who is the new Potions Professor?'"

"Ah…the new professor is actually my old Potions Professor, Professor Slughorn. He is a Slytherin, but unlike most, he is not prejudiced toward his house. He is though prejudiced towards those he believes will go far in life. You will undoubtedly be one of his favorites. After all, you are the 'boy-who-lived' and you are by far one of the best I've ever seen at Potions. You take after Lily, like that. She was one of Slughorn's favorites, as well. As was your father, though that was because of his talent in Transfiguration, as well as because of your grandfather."

"You mean," Harry said, "because my grandfather was head of the Magical Law Enforcement office at the MOM, and he was the best Auror of his time."

"Exactly." Severus leaned forward and looked at Harry meaningfully. "Just remember, Horace Slughorn, while a kind and cheerful man, is still a Slytherin. If he feels that it is in his best interests, he will betray you. After all, Tom Riddle, a.k.a. the Dark Lord, was one of his favorites, as well. On the flipside, he is a powerful ally. You should never tell him anything you wish to be private, but STAY ON HIS GOOD SIDE."

Harry looked into Severus' eyes and saw sincerity. "I understand, Severus."

- - -

Friday morning dawned cold and wet. It was a miserable day, and it made Harry wonder if it was a sign.

He entered the Potions classroom fifteen minutes early. Ron and Hermione sat together in front of Harry and Neville. The Professor wasn't there yet.

At five 'til, the other students entered en masse. Not a minute later, the door to the office opened, and a large cheerful looking man entered. He looked as though he had eaten a dozen doughnuts for breakfast every day of the past ten years. He had thinning white hair, no facial hair at all, blue eyes, and rosy cheeks.

"Welcome, welcome," he said jovially. He picked up a roll of parchment from his desk and took a roll call. Like Snape, he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, yes, Mr. Potter. It is a pleasure to have you in my class. Your mother was one of the best students I ever had. I hope you inherited her talent at Potions."

Harry flushed a little. "I hope so as well, Sir," he said looking very uncomfortable at being the center of attention."

The Professor finished the roll call, then, with a flick of his wand, the potion they were to brew appeared on the board.

It was a simple acne clearing potion.

Harry gathered the ingredients for himself and Neville before asking, "Neville, do you think that if we were to replace the dried nettles with sorrel and stir in a sprig of mint during the final stage then let it simmer, the potion would be more stable and taste better?"

Neville looked thoughtful for a moment as he contemplated the properties of the plants, and said, "That would probably work. Do you think it's worth the risk of getting it wrong though?"

"What's life without a little risk?" Harry asked rhetorically, a look of mischief on his face.

Neville couldn't help but smile back. "Let's do it," he said in an uncharacteristic fit of daring.

The two boys carefully crushed, puréed, minced and shredded their ingredients. In another fit of daring, Neville crushed his shrivel-fig with the blade of his silver knife, and scooped the remains up and dumped them into the cauldron.

Draco Malfoy looked positively delighted that their potion was a lovely shade of mint green instead of the puke green that the recipe called for. That is, until the professor looked into Harry and Neville's cauldron.

"Well, well, well…" he said in an excited tone of voice, "it would seem that we have two intuitive brewers here." The other students looked confused about why he was delighted when their potion was wrong. "What did you do differently boys?"

Harry looked surprisingly calm and said, "We replaced the dried nettles with sorrel and stirred in a sprig of mint during the final stage before letting it simmer."

"…and we also crushed the shrivel-fig with the blade of our silver knife rather than dicing it," Neville said.

Horace Slughorn was positively beaming. "I can't think of anyone who tried that combination of changes before. Let's test it and see how it works, eh."

He called over Millicent Bulstrode who had a terrible acne problem and asked her to drink it. She looked as though she'd like to protest, but chose not to. In one smooth motion, she downed the beaker of potion that he handed her.

"Hmm, tastes good…kinda minty," she said licking her lips. A moment passed…suddenly everyone gasped. Her acne was gone.

Neville and Harry grinned at each other and high-fived. It worked!

"Excellent, excellent," Professor Slughorn said happily. "Fifty points to Gryffindor each, and I will help you file for a patent. You'll make a lot of money for this. I look forward to seeing what the two of you come up with as you gain more experience."

- - -

Harry's next meeting with Dumbledore went badly.

He apparently thought that Harry was drawing too much attention to his abilities. Dumbledore thought that Harry should act like a less than average student in class in order to seem like less of a threat to Voldemort.

Harry's response to this cost him twenty points. "You're a bloody nightmare! You try to break into my mind, pretend to be all chummy with me, then tell me that I should play down my capabilities! I'm sick of this! When you want to act like a proper Headmaster, then we'll talk!"

Dumbledore took the points and Harry stormed out of the office. He'd had it!

Dumbledore reached out to stroke Fawkes' head as the young boy left, but Fawkes would have none of it. He bit Dumbledore's hand drawing blood, and flamed out of the office.

"Shit!" Dumbledore said. That could only be bad.

- - -

Harry climbed into the seventh compartment of his trunk, a very nice office. He often spent time in there doing his homework.

He had barely sat down when a flash appeared in front of him, and there was Fawkes. The phoenix trilled softly, soothing Harry's headache; he then did something that Harry had only ever read about. He bit Harry's hand, then cried a single tear onto the wound.

A perch with a small copper tray beneath it appeared in the corner of the room. Fawkes flew over to it, landed and began to preen himself.

'Well that was odd,' Harry thought.

He pulled out his copy of Egyptian Runes for the Advanced and began to compose a letter to Moony.

- - -

It was now early December, and the older students were preparing for the last Hogsmeade weekend before the holidays.

Fred and George had been given a list and a small bag of gold from Harry. He decided to do most of his Christmas shopping through them. They would get to keep whatever change was left after buying the items on his list.

The only gifts not on the list were the ones for Fred, George, and Ginny. He had convinced Sirius to create more joke products to give to the twins; specifically: hallucination holes (they looked like doughnut holes), squeaking sourballs, exploding quills, soprano spray (breath spray that makes the user sing soprano), and flatulence frogs (which looked just like chocolate frogs).

Ginny, on the other hand, was going to get a charm bracelet. He ordered a gold bracelet and charms of a lion, a lily, a broom, and a snitch.

Yes, Harry could hardly wait until Christmas.

- - -

Harry chose to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. This was because nearly all of his new friends were staying.

The Weasleys were staying because their parents and sister were spending Christmas in Romania with Charlie.

Hermione had a vastly different reason for not going home. She had just received a letter from her parents informing her that she was adopted.

Jane Granger was a squib. Her witch sister, Charlotte Dearborn, had gone into hiding during the first war, but, unfortunately, the Death Eaters attacked and left her to bleed to death. A Muggle neighbor found her and got her to a hospital. Just before Charlotte passed out from the pain, she told the doctors what to name her daughter. She died just after delivering Hermione, who was three months early. The Grangers, as Hermione's only known family, took her in; sadly, they had never been told who her biological father was.

Hermione had often wondered why she had hardly any resemblance to her mother, and none at all to her father. She now knew why, as they had included a moving photo with the letter.

Charlotte was sitting on a swing, her bare feet brushing the grass. She kept looking down at her pregnant belly and smiling as she felt the baby kick. She had wild, uncontrollable black curls, and chocolate brown eyes. She and Hermione also shared the same face shape, and nose. But while Hermione was very short, her mother was tall.

After seeing the photo, Harry told her that it was likely that she got her hair color, height (or lack thereof), and mouth from her father.

That night the New Marauders sat with Hermione, hugging her and trying to cheer her up. They sat up the whole night just talking.

Harry was distracted that night; he was sure he had heard the name Charlotte Dearborn before.

**10 points if you can guess where Harry heard the name before.**

**10 points if you can guess why I chose to nickname the twins: stoat and polecat.**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

On the first day of the holidays, Harry, Hermione and Ron rode down to the station with Neville to say goodbye.

Neville would have wanted to stay with his new friends for the holidays, but his parents were undergoing a new treatment at St. Mungos and the Healers needed to find out if they could recognize him. He was to visit them on every other day during the break, and the Healers would observe their responses to his presence.

So, after a rather silent and awkward goodbye, Neville boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Upon arriving back at the castle, Hermione turned to Ron and Harry and said, "I'll be in the Library working on homework. Do either of you want to work on it with me?"

"You're mental, doing homework on the first day of break," Ron said shocked.

Harry smiled at Hermione. "I already did mine; but if you want company, I'll come with you."

"Thanks, Harry. I'd like that." Hermione smiled weakly. Ever since finding out that she was adopted, Hermione had barely said anything at all. In fact, during the final week of classes before the holiday she didn't raise her hand once.

Ron shook his head muttering something about playing chess with Percy, and walked off.

Then Harry and Hermione walked into the Library and sat down at a table in front of the big fireplace by Madam Pince's desk.

While Hermione began to write her Potions essay, Harry pulled out his mother's journal. He usually read it from October to February to help him through the holidays. Having no parents, even with a surrogate family, was hard on him.

He opened the book and began to read.

An hour later Harry realized where he had heard the name Charlotte Dearborn before.

- - -

_September 1, 1973_

_I made a new friend today. Charlotte Dearborn. I was surprised to find that she had no friends. This is our third year after all. She's a Ravenclaw and painfully shy, but she has the heart of a Hufflepuff. She really cares about people; it's a shame that I'm her only friend. I think we're going to be as close as sisters._

_Lily Evans_

- - -

_November 11, 1973_

_Lottie and I discovered something today…only…I wish we hadn't. My friend Remus, the one that for SOME reason is friends with Potter, is a werewolf. It's heartbreaking that he should have to suffer so much pain and prejudice, when he did nothing to deserve it._

_Last night was the full moon, and Lottie and I decided to go down to the kitchens around sunset. We wanted to pick up some food for our Girls' Night. Professor McGonagall said that Lottie could spend one night a month with me so long as the day after was on a weekend. Anyway, we saw Remus go down to Hospital Wing, he looked so pale, so we decided to follow to make sure that he got there safely. When we got there, he was leaving with Madam Pomfrey and she was saying, "Mr. Lupin, you'll be spending the rest of the weekend in the Hospital Wing, so you'll feel better on Monday. I do wish there was some way to lessen the effects of the full moon on you, dearie."_

_Poor Remus. Lottie looked as though she wanted to cry for him._

_Lily Evans_

- - -

_February 14, 1974_

_I can hardly believe it. It seems too good to be true. Remus sent Lottie roses. Not just any roses, but RED roses. He blushed terribly when she thanked him. They really do make the most adorable couple. If they were to get married and have children someday, their children would be adorable. All round faced, curls, and dimples._

_Oh, if I could only find someone I cared for that was as sweet as Remus. But today the only valentine I got was from Potter. I've been telling him "no" for over two years, but he still won't stop asking me out. Merlin! He has got to be the most stubborn boy EVER!_

_Lily Evans_

- - -

_February 14, 1978_

_Oh, I can hardly believe it. Today James asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him. The Hogsmeade weekend is on the eighteenth this year. I really don't know what to wear. I KNOW! I'll wear my pink sweater. It looks surprisingly nice with my red hair._

_Later…_

_Today was Lottie and Remus' fourth anniversary. He proposed to her! I can hardly believe it. He gave her a beautiful gold ring with a single blue diamond surrounded by smaller white diamonds. Lottie was so excited when she showed it to me. They are going to wait to get married until sometime next year, perhaps June._

_Lily Evans_

- - -

_March 12, 1979_

_Today we found out that Lottie's life is in danger. Poor Remus! His face went white when we heard. They decided to hold off on their wedding until after the danger has passed. Unfortunately that will probably be whenever the war is over. I feel terrible for them, especially since James and I eloped last week. Dumbledore says that Lottie needs to go into hiding. He is arranging for a safe house, but he won't tell anyone where it is. I suppose it's for the best._

_Lily Evans_

- - -

_September 17, 1979_

_I got a letter from Lottie today. She's six months pregnant! But she begged me to not tell Remus. She's worried that he'll never forgive her for waiting so long to tell him. I wrote her back telling her that she's being ridiculous. He'll find out eventually anyhow. They are still planning to get married, after all._

_Anyway…she's having a baby girl. Oh, I can hardly wait to have a baby with James. We decided that war or no war, we're going to have a baby! After all, her little girl will need someone to play with. Lottie chose a name from a play by Shakespeare. She didn't tell me which one though. She said that she was reading the play it was from at the doctor's office when she found out she was pregnant._

_Hmm…Perdita, Hermione, Juliet, Ophelia, Hermia, Helena…_

_Lily Evans_

- - -

_September 20, 1979_

_I can hardly believe it. I heard from Lottie just three days ago, and now she's dead. Death Eaters attacked and left her to bleed to death in her house. They let her BLEED to death! Her funeral is on the 22__nd__, that's Saturday. Her sister, Jane, decided to have a closed casket funeral. I won't even be able to see my sister one last time! I'm going to go cry all over James now. I swear on my life, that I will see Dolohov dead for what he did to her!_

_Lily Evans_

- - -

_September 22, 1979_

_I went to Lottie's funeral today. When I saw Jane I asked if they'd been able to save the baby, I was hoping…but Jane started screaming at me. She told all of us to leave immediately. She didn't even let us stay to say goodbye to Lottie. Thank goodness Remus didn't hear my question. If he'd known that Lottie was pregnant with their daughter, and that the baby died as well…well, James might not have been able to keep him from committing suicide. I hope that someday Remus will open his heart to love again. If anyone deserves it, he does._

_Lily Evans_

- - -

'This is not going to be fun,' he said to Ginny who was reading with him.

'I know what you mean, Harry. Poor Remus. Poor Hermione. This is like a true Shakespearean tragedy. Charlotte sure chose well when she named Hermione,' Ginny replied.

'I know what you mean. I can't believe that I have to be the one to tell Moony that he lost twelve years of his daughter's life. Never mind that he didn't even know that he had a daughter before Carina.' Harry sighed.

- - -

He'd read it all before, but he had never dared talk to Remus about Lottie. He'd have to now though.

He slipped out of the Library, telling Hermione that he was going to use the restroom, and slipped into the nearest broom cupboard. After placing a silencing charm on it, he pulled out his two-way mirror. He had promised that he would only use it in case of an emergency, because if someone found out it would lead them directly to Remus and Tonks.

"Moony," he said. A moment later his reflection shimmered and Remus appeared.

"Hey, kiddo," he said, grinning at him. "What's going on? It's gotta be an emergency otherwise you would have written.

Harry sighed. "Is Dora with you?"

"Yeah, she's right here." The mirror was shaken around a bit, while a pink haired Dora settled onto his lap.

"Hey, little brother."

"Hey, Dora."

"So what's going on?" she asked.

Harry thought for a moment about how to do this. He didn't think that the 'Guess what, Hermione's your daughter' approach would go over that well.

"Uncle Moony, I was reading Mum's journal again, and I found out something interesting."

"Okay…" Remus said drawing out the word to make it a question.

"What can you tell me about a woman named Charlotte Dearborn?"

Remus' face paled. "She was my Hogwarts' sweetheart. Your mum was best friends with her. We were actually engaged for a year or two before she was murdered by Death Eaters. Why do you ask?"

He sighed to himself. "Did you know that she was six months pregnant when she died?"

Remus' paled even more. "N-no. Oh, Merlin…"

Dora hugged her husband tightly. "Why did you bring it up, Harry? I know you well enough to know that you have a reason."

"Well," Harry began, "Mum thought that the baby died in the attack as well, but…well…she's alive."

"What!" Remus said. "How?"

"Mum wrote in her journal that Charlotte's sister never told her the baby was dead when she asked. She just thought so from her reaction and so never told you. The thing is…" Harry steeled himself, "Charlotte's sister was named Jane, and Charlotte named her daughter after a character from a Shakespearean play. My friend Hermione was just told that she her mother's niece, not daughter. Her adoptive mother's name is Jane, and is a squib. Hermione is a name from a Shakespearean play. And the description of Charlotte fits with a picture that Jane sent Hermione."

Remus was now crying. "I have to meet her."

Harry grinned, "I have a plan."

"What?" Dora asked.

Harry had a Marauding expression on his face. "Contact Professor Dumbledore and ask for permission to meet me. As its Christmastime, it would be perfectly understandable for you to want to. I'll bring Hermione to the meeting in Professor McGonagall's office, and we can talk privately there."

"It's a good plan, honey," Dora said to the still crying Remus.

"Okay," he finally said.

- - -

Harry sat down next to Hermione on one of the couches in the Common Room.

"Hermione, I have to talk to you about something important."

Hermione looked up from _Hogwarts, A History _which she was re-reading for the twenty-fifth time. "Yes, Harry?"

"I know who your dad is." It was out. Harry didn't think he could feel any more relieved than he did right now.

'Hold your horses there, Sparky.'

'What did you just call me, Ginny?' Harry asked.

'Sparky…I've decided that it's going to be the name of your phoenix form.'

'Oookay…'

'Anyway, you still have some things to explain to her.'

Hermione was staring at Harry in shock. "How did you find out who he is?"

Harry handed her the copies he'd made of his mother's journal entries about her mother.

As she read, she began to cry.

The twins and Ron walked over to where they were sitting. Harry had warned them what he was doing and they came over to support their friends.

"So my dad is your Uncle," Hermione asked in a quavering voice.

"Yes…well…not biologically, but yeah."

Hermione looked terrified as she asked, "Do you – do you think, he m-might want to meet me?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "He's planning on coming here on the eighteenth to 'meet' me," Harry said making the quotation gesture with his hands, "but really he'll be here to meet you."

"Did y-you tell him a-about my – my parents practically disowning me," she asked.

"No, he'd want to hear that from you." She was still crying so Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a half hug.

"Does he," she whispered, "_want_ me?"

Harry knew she meant 'want' as in 'does he want me to live with him'. "Yeah, sis, he wants you." Harry had begun mentally referring to Hermione as his sister since she first got _the letter_, but he had never said it aloud before. The Weasley boys noticed his familial reference, but Hermione didn't.

"He wants me?" she whispered crying harder still. She had been feeling unloved. Between most of the students' cold treatment of her, and her parents' virtual abandonment, it was hardly surprising.

She cried for two hours before she fell asleep on Harry's shoulder. Thankfully Percy had already gone to bed, because Harry lifted her with an arm under her knees and the other 'round her shoulders.

"Cast the spell so I can go up the girls' stairs, would you, boys?" Harry asked the twins.

"How d'you…oh wait…dumb question…Marauder's son," George said.

Fred cast the spell, and Harry carried her up to the first years' dorm. It was easy to tell which one was her bed, as the trunk at the foot of it had books neatly lined up on top of it between two bookends.

He placed her gently down, and covered her with the red comforter.

He hurried downstairs before the spell could wear off.

The twins were still seated in front of the fireplace so he said, "I'm heading out for a walk, boys."

"Got your map?" Fred asked.

Harry pulled it out of his pocket and gave it a wave.

"Have fun then."

"Yeah," George said, "Don't get caught by Filch."

"I won't."

Harry activated the map, and seeing that no one was nearby, walked out the portrait hole. He wandered throughout the castle constantly keeping an eye on the map.

He was wandering down a fourth floor corridor when he saw a problem.

Filch was coming from one end, and Dumbledore from the other.

'Damn,' he thought, unconsciously projecting it to Ginny.

'What's up?' she asked sleepily.

'I'm trapped between a squib and a hard place…ahah!'

She was very awake now. 'Ahah what?'

Harry whispered, "Nox," and the light on his wand went out. He slipped into an empty classroom, and waited.

'I slipped into a classroom. So, unless they decide to randomly check this classroom, I'll be fine.'

He moved to a window and, using the light from the half moon, watched their progress on the map. They were moving closer and closer, they were stopping outside this very room.

They remained there for several minutes while Harry was barely breathing. He could hear the murmur of their voices. At last, they began to walk away in opposite directions.

Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief. He turned to leave, and, for the first time, noticed that there was something in what he had thought was an empty classroom.

It was a tall mirror framed in gold. At the top it read: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

'What is it?' Ginny asked.

'The Mirror of Erised,' Harry said in awe. 'I've heard of it, of course, but I never thought I'd get to see it.'

'The Mirror of what?'

"It means the mirror of desire. It shows your heart's deepest desire. Many people have become addicted to looking in it.'

'Hmm…So, are you going to look?' she asked.

He carefully moved in front of the ornate mirror. For a moment he saw only himself, then…

Ginny gasped.

He saw a dinner table surrounded by people. There were decorations on the mantle, so Harry knew that it was Christmas.

The first people to come into focus were a man and a woman. The man's hair was messy and black, and the woman's was long and red.

'Your parents…' Ginny said in awe.

Harry looked closer.

'No,' he said. 'Us…the eyes are ours. We're older though.'

He watched as more people came into focus: Remus, Dora, and a half dozen children that had strange colored hair (clearly Metamorphmagi), Hermione was there looking happy and hugging Remus. Sirius was smiling and laughing with his arm around a woman that Harry couldn't see clearly. Minerva was sitting next to Dumbledore and cuddling a little red haired baby in her arms. There were also about ten children of various ages with either red hair or black.

More people, still, came into focus; all of the Weasleys, with their spouses and children. Neville was talking and laughing with his parents and grandmother. He was tall and strong looking, no longer a boy full of fear. A slender blonde and her father were talking to Fred and laughing at whatever he had said. Severus was even there with his arm around Professor Sinistra, and neither of them were wearing black.

'Luna…' Ginny whispered.

Harry's eyes were full of tears. He had once thought, that if he ever found the Mirror of Erised, it would show his parents. He was wrong.

It was a large family that loved each other. Not family by blood necessarily, but by heart.

A man and woman that looked oddly like the older him and Ginny shimmered into view, still somewhat transparent though. His mum and dad; they looked around the room and smiled their blessing on it.

Harry vowed to himself that even though he'd not see them 'til he died, he'd make his parents proud. He would do it by fulfilling his dreams. He'd _live_, truly live. That would make them proud.

Ginny couldn't believe it. 'It looks like _we're_ married.'

Harry looked closer at their images.

Older Ginny was kissing older Harry on the cheek, and picking up a red haired, green eyed toddler.

'Yeah…it does look that way,' he said in a soft tone. 'You know what?'

'Hmm?'

'I think I can sleep now.'

Harry checked the map, and left the classroom. 'I'm not going to go back. I don't need to,' he told her.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.' He was soon entering his dormitory again. 'Goodnight, Ginny.'

'Goodnight, Harry.'

And he fell asleep dreaming about his family.

- - -

Ginny couldn't sleep now. Her mind was still processing what she had just seen.

She and Harry had been married. With kids.

She had often, in the darkest recesses of her mind, wondered if perhaps her best friend would someday be her husband, but she had never pictured it _that _clearly before.

There had been a tree overflowing with presents and decorated with homemade ornaments and strands of owl treats. Hedwig herself had been perched at the top, carefully watching over her charges.

The table was huge and overflowing with food, not the least of which was treacle tart. Her brothers had all been there laughing…even Percy, who was far more relaxed than she'd ever seen him.

Bill had lost any arrogance he might have had, and Charlie was no longer sitting in the corner of the room, overwhelmed by the noise. Fred and George were individuals but no less amusing, and Ron looked mature. Mature and happy.

Sirius was obviously cleared of all charges, and was in love, something he had sworn would never happen. Remus and Dora had a large family, and Remus no longer was cursed. Unlike Harry, Ginny had noticed the full moon through one of the windows. Hermione was clearly very close to her biological father. Closer than she'd ever been to the Grangers.

Minerva and Albus were doting grandparents to Harry's children, and were both more relaxed than ever before. Molly and Arthur Weasley were well-dressed for the first time in years, and looked to be in better shape than they were now.

Severus was wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and khakis; and Professor Sinistra was wearing a bright green dress. They looked good together.

The children were all running around and laughing, all happy and healthy.

Ginny wanted it _all_. Not just Harry, but everything. Harry seemed determined to have it, and so was she. They were a partnership, after all.

_Hmm…someday…_she thought.

- - -

It was now the eighteenth, and Harry and Hermione were on their way to see Remus and Dora.

Hermione's hands were twisting together nervously and she was biting her lip so hard that it bled.

"I'm scared, Harry," she admitted suddenly as they neared Minerva's office.

Harry stopped and turned to his sister. "It'll be fine. Remus is a good man, and he really loves you even though he hasn't met you yet." His gaze held hers for a long minute.

"Okay," she said in a firm voice.

Harry knocked on the door and waited. A moment later it swung open to reveal Minerva. She stepped back and they entered.

"Ah, Harry, Hermione, come in…I'll just leave you four to talk," that said, she left, closing the door behind her.

Hermione stared at Remus.

He stared back.

Suddenly, they both rushed toward each other. Then they were crying and hugging each other tightly.

Harry and Dora sat down and began to talk quietly, giving them some privacy.

"My baby girl," Remus said, pulling back a little to gaze into her face. "You look so much like, Lottie," he observed.

She smiled at him through her tears and said, "Daddy," and began to cry harder.

He held her close, and whispered soothing words. At last, they were both somewhat calm.

He asked, "Now, what made your adoptive parents suddenly decide to tell you that you were adopted?"

"Oh," she said nervously. "It wasn't all that sudden. When we found out that I was a witch, they…well…they became distant. I've been writing to them all term, and only received a couple of letters back until they sent this one."

She handed him the letter.

He read.

_Hermione,_

_I feel that given your…abnormalities, it is time you were told the truth._

_I am not your mother, and Richard is not your father. Your mother was my sister, but I don't know who your father is. My sister, Charlotte Dearborn, was a witch. I am a squib. We never really got along, so rarely saw each other._

_Your mother was attacked by some dark witches and wizards and left to bleed to death. One of her neighbors found her, and took her to one of __**our **__hospitals. They delivered you, three months early, and she told them your name. Then she died._

_You were in the hospital for a month before we took you home. I never wanted a witch daughter, but I did my duty and raised you. Now, you have decided to join your mother's world. On your own head be it._

_If you can find no other accommodations for the summer holidays, you will have a room here, but do try to find another place to stay. I want nothing to do with your world._

_I have enclosed the only picture that I kept of your mother. I'm sure that one of her old friends can give you others._

_Jane Granger_

"Well that was cold," he muttered.

Hermione looked terrified.

Remus took her hands, and looking her in the eyes said, "If you want, you can live with us. No matter what you do in life, you will _always_ have a home with us."

Dora approached Hermione. She softly pushed some of Hermione's hair behind her ear and said, "I promise…I'll always be here for you, and want you. I'm not old enough to be your mother, but I can be an older sister for you. I am for Harry." She finished with a smile.

Hermione was crying silent tears. "I'd really like to go home with you this summer."

Both of the Lupins held her close in a sort of group hug. The three of them were all crying together now.

Finally Remus said, "We'll go to Gringotts this summer and get the paperwork filed for you to be my legal daughter."

"Can I have your last name?" Hermione asked, a tiny smile appearing on her face.

"Of course."

Harry grinned. He knew that they had a lot of work to do to be a real family, but they'd do it. He was just glad that Hermione was smiling again.

- - -

Christmas morning, Harry woke up to find four people jumping on his bed.

"It's Christmas!" yelled Ron, Hermione, Fred and George.

Percy was sitting on the foot of Ron's bed, just smiling at their childish antics.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," Harry said, picking up his glasses and putting them on.

The six students rushed downstairs to the Christmas tree, and Percy began to pass out presents.

Ron tore into his with the enthusiasm of a five year old. He got a new deck of exploding snap cards from Percy, _Hogwarts, A History _from Hermione (of course), a box of chocolate frogs from Harry, the family size pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from the dynamic duo, a new Chudley Cannons poster from his parents (along with the customary maroon sweater), a package of Cauldron Cakes from Ginny, a book about dragons from Charlie, an actual scarab beetle from Bill, and a book on Quidditch strategies from Neville.

Percy got books from everyone, and the customary sweater.

Fred and George got loads of prank supplies from their friends (their favorites were the ones from Harry), some Egyptian potions ingredients from Bill, some dragon scales and teeth from Charlie, some candy, and their sweaters.

Hermione was stunned to find two presents from Remus and Dora. She got a new red journal with her name embossed on it in gold, and a photo album filled with pictures of Charlotte and Remus. From her friends she got: _Runes, The Basics_ from Harry, a package of hippogriff quills from Neville, a nice leather schoolbag from Fred and George (they pooled their funds), and a giant bar of Honeyduke's Finest Dark Chocolate from Ron. Mrs. Weasley also sent her a beautiful pastel blue sweater, and Ginny (though they'd never met) sent a book of Shakespeare's plays. Her adopted parents sent nothing.

Harry got the traditional pranking supplies from Sirius, a necklace of a dragon fang on a leather cord from Ginny (she got the fang from Charlie and made it herself), Remus sent him a new journal (he didn't keep a journal, but instead used it to write down the spells and potions he created), _The Auror Training Manual _from Dora, chocolate frogs from Carina, _Chinese Runes for the Advanced _from Minerva, Pumpkin Pasties from Ron, more pranking supplies from the twins, _How To Become a Prefect in Fifty Easy Steps_ from Percy, _Herbology and Potions, A Guide to Gathering Your Own Ingredients _from Neville, and some fudge and an emerald green Weasley sweater from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He also got a strange very lightweight package that wasn't signed.

Harry decided to not open that one until he could take a look at it through Sparky's eyes.

- - -

Harry climbed into his trunk that night after Ron fell asleep.

He placed the unopened package down and transformed into Sparky. _Hmm…it's powerfully magical, but doesn't seem to be cursed. What do you think, Fawkes._

Fawkes flew over and looked at it. Poked it with a talon a time or two and sang, _It's your dad's invisibility cloak. Dumbledore's had it for years. I guess he finally decided to give it to you._

_Any tracing spells on it?_

_No._

_Okay…thanks, Fawkes._

_Anytime, hatchling._

Harry transformed and opened the package. A note fell out, but he didn't even bother to read it. He just threw it out. He tried on the cloak in front of his mirror, then folded it carefully.

He climbed out of his trunk and put the cloak in the compartment that held the Marauders Map.

At last he fell into bed and met Ginny at the Burrow.

- - -

"So, Harry, how was your Christmas?" she asked immediately.

"Wonderful as you already know. Don't think I didn't notice you slipping into my head off and on all day."

Ginny giggled.

"So tell me," Harry asked, "How was Christmas in Romania?"

"It was fun. Bill surprised us by portkeying in from Egypt. Charlie wasn't even expecting him to show up."

"Wow! Nice surprise."

"Yes, it was."

"So, what did you get for Christmas?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean, besides the beautiful charm bracelet you sent?"

"Erm, yeah."

"Thanks for that by the way." She settled onto the sofa in front of the fire with him. "I got a purple Weasley sweater from Mum, a new diary from Bill, my own dragon fang on a gold chain from Charlie, Chocolate Frogs from Ron, prank supplies from the twins, _Household Charms Made Easy_ from Percy, a butterbeer cap necklace from Luna to keep away Nargles whatever they are, a stationary set and some fire topaz earrings from both of my parents."

"Not bad."

"Not bad at all," she said. "So what was in the mysterious package? I didn't get to check yet."

Harry grinned. "It was my dad's old invisibility cloak. Dumbledore had it, and only just now gave it to me. Anonymously of course."

"Of course. So when do we get to start learning the Chinese Runes."

And they were off. Both of them had discovered a love for Ancient Runes of all types. Harry was considering learning Alchemy, as it used Runes.

Eventually though, it was time to wake up.

- - -

Harry woke up to a snowball in the face.

Fred and George had decided to stay up all night eating candy, and were now on a sugar high. They went outside with their brooms, made some snowballs and flew up to Harry and Ron's window which they opened using a hair pin that had once been Ginny's. They pelted both boys with snowballs until the two ran into the bathroom with their clothes.

That started a snowball war that lasted all day. Neither Percy nor Hermione wanted to play so it was the twins versus Harry and Ron.

By dinner that night, they were all soaked and were ordered to get some Pepper-up Potion from Madam Pomfrey.

Unfortunately that did not stop the four from getting sick. They wound up being stuck in Hospital Wing until the day before the Express arrived again.

* * *

**This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself...**

**What did Hermione say about the twins plan to get across the age line in Goblet of Fire? (the movie not the book)**

**10 Points.**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was perched on his broom looking for the snitch.

It was pouring rain, and the team was soaked. Right now it was a scrimmage between the first string players and the reserves.

Ron was keeping, Percy was surprisingly a reserve chaser, and Neville was a chaser as well. Fourth year Trixie Holmes was the third chaser, and the seeker was seventh year Li Chang (Cho's older brother). The two reserve beaters were fifth year Andy Riggs, and fourth year Miranda Terrence. Miranda looked like a larger female version of Crabbe.

So far both teams were doing well, though the first string players were winning.

Harry saw a glint of gold near Oliver's foot. He leaned forward, and was flying with a speed that was never seen outside of the international teams. Chang was also racing toward the snitch, but was unable to get anywhere near Harry. Harry reached out and grasped the small gold ball.

Oliver waved at the players, and yelled for everyone to meet in the changing rooms.

The next match was against Hufflepuff. Apparently they had a new seeker, as the one who had played during the last term was grounded from flying due to nearly failing some of his classes. The new seeker was Cedric Diggory.

Harry was looking forward to playing against the Hufflepuff third year. Rumor had it, that Cedric was the best seeker Hufflepuff had had in years. Granted, the entire Hufflepuff team was supposedly the best they'd had in years.

The team tramped into the changing rooms, and was forced to sit and listen to another of Oliver's long-winded speeches. Harry couldn't help but compare Oliver to Percy. Aside from the subject of the speech, it did sound rather like Percy's speech to the first years. _Then again,_ he thought, _Percy and Oliver are best friends._

The speech lasted until Alicia began to sneeze violently. Harry, who was sitting next to her, performed a simple spell to check her temperature. Aunt Andi had taught him some basic healing spells when he had expressed an interest in healing.

"Oliver!"

"Yeah, Harry?"

Harry looked alarmed. "Her temperature is over forty degrees. She needs to go to Madam Pomfrey _now_."

George paled. "I'll take her."

Alicia stood up but would have fallen down if it weren't for Harry holding her up. George picked up the small chaser, and left.

Oliver looked concerned. "If she's not better by Saturday, then you'll have to play, Longbottom."

Neville looked a bit nervous at the prospect but said, "Alright," in a fairly steady voice.

- - -

On Saturday morning, Madam Pomfrey nearly murdered Wood when he asked if Alicia would be able to play in the game.

The team was rather silent when getting ready for the game. Wood, for once, was unable to give his usual speech, and everyone looked as though they had already lost. It was still raining which didn't help the team's morale.

Harry finally couldn't take the depressing silence anymore. "Alright! If Oliver can't give a speech, then I will!"

"Look around!" he ordered the team. "Wood is the best keeper Gryffindor has ever seen! Fred and George have never let a bludger get past them! Angelina is the best at creating ploys to keep the opposing team away from the quaffle! Neville and Katie are both new, but so what! Neville's the best reserve, and McGonagall and Wood were hard pressed to choose which of you was going to be first string, you're both that good! We have the best team! And I for one don't want to go up to that castle after the game, and tell Alicia that we lost because of a lack of confidence! Let's beat the pants off of the Hufflepuffs! Do it for Alicia!" he practically yelled at the team.

Everyone was grinning now.

"It's time to line up," Oliver said. When they were lined up, and waiting for Lee to announce them, Oliver whispered to Harry, "Thanks for that, Potter. I really should have done it, as that's the captain's job, but I let fear get to me. I'm a terrible captain." He stated the last in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You are not a terrible captain!" Harry said. "Fear happens to everyone at some point. You're still the best at creating plays and getting the team to focus, so don't ever insult yourself in front of me again. Understand, Wood?"

"Yeah, I understand. Thanks." _At times, _Oliver mused, _Harry really terrifies me._

Determined to prove Harry's faith in their abilities was accurate, the team played their best, and Harry caught the snitch when they were a hundred points up on Hufflepuff.

Angelina and Oliver played like professionals. Fred and George never let the other beaters get anywhere near the bludgers, and consequently were able to disrupt nearly all of Hufflepuff's plays. Katie and Neville, despite their initial nervousness, were out-flying the other team, and scored quite a few goals each.

Harry, of course, was at his finest in the air. Cedric had nothing on him.

Alicia was thrilled that they had won, and felt so much better, that Madam Pomfrey agreed to release Alicia provided she rest until at least Tuesday morning.

The after-party was one of the best that Gryffindor Tower had ever housed.

- - -

"Harry!" the tiny red-head cried out. "You were amazing!" She hugged him hard.

"Thanks, Ginny."

"I think that McGonagall will make you Quidditch Captain for sure when Wood graduates."

Harry grinned. "Well…maybe."

"C'mon, let's play Quidditch. You can teach me the plays that the Gryffindor chasers do." She started to drag him toward the brooms that had just appeared.

"Alright," he said in an exasperated tone of voice, and sighing under his breath. His grin showed that he was just joking though.

- - -

"I'm so proud of you, Harry," Minerva told her honorary nephew the next morning. "Mr. Wood told me about your little speech, and how it inspired the whole team."

Harry blushed. "Thanks, Aunt Minnie."

"Harry, Dumbledore doesn't want me to tell you this, but as he isn't your guardian he can't do a thing. Anyway, he doesn't want me to tell you, that there was a scout for the Pride of Portree Quidditch team at the game. The scout expressed a great deal of interest in you. I think he'll be contacting you soon about being their new first-string Seeker. Incidentally, Pride of Portree offered your father a chance to be a first-string Chaser after his seventh year, but, due to the war, he chose to become an Auror instead," Minerva said beaming with pride.

"Wow," Harry said an expression rather like he'd been clubbed on the head on his face.

- - -

"Harry?" came a voice that sounded a bit vague, as though the owner of it was a little slow.

Harry, who was on his way to the library, turned around. "Hey, Vinny, what's up?"

"I'm not doing well in Potions, and erm…"

Harry remembered the cauldron explosion from two days ago. "Yeah, Vinny?"

"A-and, Professor Slughorn told me that you were tutoring students, and that I should ask you to tutor me." Vincent Crabbe looked nervous.

"Sure!" Harry said, smiling at the Slytherin. "I'll send a note with my owl after I talk to Professor Slughorn about when we can use the Potions' classroom."

"Thanks," Vinny said, sighing in relief.

"No problem, Vinny," Harry said kindly.

He continued on to the library while Vinny went back to the dungeons.

Harry had already finished his homework on Friday, but was now researching his family tree. Unfortunately, Madam Pince informed him that Dumbledore had removed all of the genealogy books last July.

Since they weren't there anymore, Harry decided to research the spell that Goblins used to determine a person's genealogy. It was a safety measure they had for when people lost the keys to their vault. It determined that they were who they said they were, and could not be fooled by Polyjuice.

He finally hit gold when he found the instructions. There was just one little snag. _I need a Goblin to perform the spell._

He was wandering the halls, rather depressed, when he ran into Professor Flitwick, accidentally knocking a stack of books out of his arms.

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry said, bending to help him pick up the books.

"Not a problem," the little man squeaked.

"Let me help you carry these to wherever you were going, there are a lot here," Harry offered.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. I was just bringing them to my office. Why don't you stay and have a cup of tea with me, eh?"

"I'd love to, sir."

The strange pair walked down the corridor and up a flight of stairs until they were at his office.

They both settled into squashy chairs in front of the fireplace.

"So, Mr. Potter…You looked rather depressed when we ran into each other. May I ask what was bothering you?"

"It's just," Harry began, "I want to know more about my family history, but the Headmaster removed all of the genealogy books from the library during the summer. I tried to find out another way, you know, like a spell; but the only one I found can only be performed by a Goblin."

Filius Flitwick was not often surprised, but he was now. Harry's interest in his family history was understandable given the circumstances, but to go so far in his research to find out about a very closely guarded Goblin spell was unheard of.

"Mr. Potter, do you recall the day that Quirrell was arrested; I was asked if I was part goblin?" he asked.

"Yes."

"As I am one-quarter Goblin, I am capable of performing that spell. Would you like me to?"

Harry stared at him in relief. "Yes! I'd really like that, sir."

"Very well," the tiny man said. "I'll need a drop of your blood." He went over to his desk and pulled a long roll of parchment out of his desk.

Harry held out his hand so the professor could prick his finger. Flitwick then pressed Harry's finger to the parchment and whispered a spell in Gobbledegook that, roughly translated, said 'blood of the fathers reveal yourselves'.

Harry's name appeared underneath his finger and lines began to branch out from him revealing names and dates.

The two began to read the names of Harry's family. Flitwick was surprised by one of the names, _Siofra Allaway_.

"Mr. Potter, what do you know about elves?" he asked excitedly.

Harry was surprised by that question. "I, uh, I know about house elves."

"Ah…most humans no longer remember some races. I learned about them from my Goblin relatives," he murmured to himself. "There are many kinds of elves, Mr. Potter. The only type that you are likely to see these days are house elves, but there are other kinds that are in hiding. They are rarely seen by anyone, in fact, these days they only show themselves to Centaurs and Goblins because of the prejudice among humans.

Besides house elves, there are wood elves, water elves, air elves, fire elves, and earth elves.

Wood elves live in forests and are excellent trackers, hunters, carvers, and are very wise. The Centaurs know this race very well. In fact, Mr. Tolkien was a squib, and he described the wood elves quite well in his books.

Water elves live near water, usually rivers or lakes. They are well acquainted with mermaids, are great fishermen, sailors, and, again, are very wise. They often live near wood elves and the two races are known to intermingle and trade goods.

Air elves live high in trees, also near wood elves. They were also mentioned by Tolkien as living in the mythical village of Lothlorien. They have great knowledge of the air and all that fly in it. They also trade goods with their cousins. They too are very wise. In some places they are referred to as sprites.

Fire elves are of the smaller variety, like house elves in that regard. They are more slender though. They can walk through fire without injury, and, like air, water and earth elves, they can control their element.

Earth elves are of average height and could most easily blend in with humans. They have dark hair and eyes. In addition to elemental control, they are great miners, and have accumulated great wealth. In olden times, they and the Goblins worked together. The earth elves would mine products, and then create the most beautiful things with the products. They taught the Goblins their secrets of metalwork. About one hundred years before the Founders started Hogwarts, Morgana, daughter of a wood elf and a witch, turned dark and against her elven heritage. The earth elves were in great danger from her, and went into hiding. Eventually Morgana turned back to the light and was a councilor to King Arthur, but by then it was too late for her to ever reconcile with the elves. Morgana was known for being a seductress, which is due to her elven blood. Veela are distant relations of earth elves, very distant though."

"So…what's with the history lesson?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh," Filius said, "I forgot that I hadn't mentioned that yet. Do you see that name, Siofra Allaway," he pointed at the name.

"Yeah."

"It's an elven name. Allaway means wild field. Siofra means elf or sprite. From that we can deduce that Siofra Allaway's mother was obviously an air elf, and her father was an earth elf. She is a Potter ancestor. That explains why all Potters are such excellent flyers; it truly is in your blood. It is also why all Potters for centuries have been born with black hair. In fact, some Potters were known to be elementals, which was probably also from Siofra." Flitwick looked positively delighted.

"Why weren't all Potters since then elementals?" Harry asked curiously.

"Only wizards of great power like Merlin, could control elements. It's because elements are wild and stronger than most magic. A wizard can conjure water, but not control how it moves. It is possible that when you are older, you might be able to control one element."

The two sat in silence for a minute or two before beginning to look at the family tree again. A few minutes later, Harry received another shock. He was descended from Gryffindor and Slytherin. The really interesting thing was that his father was descended from Gryffindor, and his mother from Slytherin. About five generations down from Salazar, a woman was born a squib and married a Muggle. It would explain why he could talk to snakes. He felt very relieved that it wasn't because of Voldemort like he had thought.

After extracting a promise from Professor Flitwick that he wouldn't mention anything about it to Dumbledore, Harry decided to go lock up his family tree in his trunk.

- - -

On Friday, Harry decided it was time for a detention.

"Mr. Potter! Care to tell me why your shield is weak today?" Snape barked.

"No, sir," Harry said glaring at the professor.

Snape realized immediately what Harry was doing. "Protect yourself!" he snapped before shouting out a rather nasty curse.

Harry yelled, "Protego!" Then before Snape could do anything else, Harry yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Severus' wand flew out of his hand and he flew back several feet. "Detention, Potter!"

That night Harry entered his office, and collapsed into one of the chairs. He spent the next hour telling Severus about his family tree.

"…and I've tried all four of the elements and can control them a little. With a little practice I'll be able to use them all. The only problem is that I know where I got the air and earth elements, but how the heck did I get water and fire, as well? On the upside, I now know why I'm a parseltongue."

"Wait…you're a parseltongue?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Yes, so?"

Severus leaned back in shock. "Everyone who has ever been placed in Slytherin has wanted that particular gift. This is amazing!" He started grinning wildly. "You can get into Salazar's office!"

"Wait, what?"

"Salazar's office. It's guarded by a marble statue of Salazar's wife in the dungeons. Not even Voldemort knows about it. You have to speak in parseltongue to open it though, so no one's been able to get in for almost two centuries."

"Wow," Harry muttered. "I'll have to check it out then. I could actually use an office," he said thinking about the papers that Griphook had given him about his inheritance. He had a lot left to go over still.

Severus looked at the clock. "You'd better go. It's twenty minutes until your curfew."

Harry looked at the clock, as well. "Yeah…oh, by the way, here's the recipe for the truth tablets." He handed over a slip of paper.

"Thanks."

- - -

_You know Fawkes, _Harry sang to his companion as they flew over the Forbidden Forest, _This is not normal. I'm only eleven and an international Quidditch team wants me to play for them. I'm also part elf, and can control all four elements. I'm descended from two of the four founders. I'm the youngest seeker in a century. I have three animagus forms one of which is magical, and I'm the youngest person ever to complete the transformation. I'm a metamorphmagus. And learning has always been unnaturally easy for me. I hate being so different._

_Ah, young one, you are an amazing person. Do you want to know why?_

_Why, Fawkes?_

_Sparky, it is because you want to be normal, but despite this you always strive to be better at whatever you do. You wish to know more, do more spells, and be the best seeker you can be. You are not full of yourself, because you see that despite your gifts, you are still a human. You can still make mistakes, and if you could have turned dark if you had allowed yourself to be filled with pride. You have pushed away all that is dark and segregated the part of Voldemort's soul that clings to you. You wish to save lives, not destroy them._

_Voldemort left a part of himself in me?_

_Yes, young one, he did. But you have pushed it away and built walls to keep it there; soon, Sparky, you will be able to destroy that part of him. And when that is done, you will be able to destroy the other parts of his soul that are stored in objects._

_He stored parts of himself in objects? How is that possible?_

_They are called Horcruxes, and can only be created by murdering someone to allow your soul to rip in two then by saying a spell and spilling your blood onto the object you wish to infuse that part of yourself in. It is unspeakable evil. Do not worry, Sparky. I will teach you how to destroy them. I will even help you to find them. I think it is time to head back to the castle. It is nearing my burning day, and I need to rest. Let's flame back._

_Okay._

With a flash of fire, the two phoenixes were gone from the forest.

- - -

"Ginny!" Harry cried out when he appeared in the paddock near her home.

"What is it Harry?" she asked as she flew down.

He told her about his conversation with Fawkes.

"Don't worry Harry. I'll help too. Together we can destroy them," Ginny said, wrapping an arm around her best friend.

"Thanks Ginny."

"So, have you planned any pranks lately?" she asked cheekily.

"Not recently. I am thinking about putting a bowl of flatulence frogs on each of the house tables at dinner one night," he said.

"Do it tonight!" she said in excitement. "That's actually a brilliant plan."

"Whad'ya mean 'actually a brilliant plan'? You said it as though I've never had brilliant plans before."

"What makes you think you have had them before?" she asked.

"That's it! You'd better fly fast, 'cause I'm gonna be right behind you."

And they took off. Harry chasing Ginny throughout the woods near Ottery St. Catchpole.

- - -

The next afternoon Harry slipped down to the kitchens.

"Hello, Wibby, it's nice to see you again," he said to the little elf in front of him. Harry had always had a knack for being able to tell the differences between house elves. "Would you please put some of these in the regular bowls of chocolate frogs. Some on each of the house tables would be great."

Wibby smiled up at Harry. "Harry Potter is always being so good to Wibby. Wibby will be doing what good Harry Potter asks."

"Thanks, Wibby." He smiled at her.

After warning the New Marauders about the prank, Harry arranged for Fred and George's new invention, fireworks that will spell whatever you want them to, to go off after dinner.

About an hour into dinner, various people at each of the tables began having…digestion problems. Suddenly, the fireworks exploded.

The fireworks said _Flatulence Frogs are brought to you by The New Marauders starring Leo, Polecat and Stoat…Flatulence Frogsare under copyright by MSS Pranks and created by CEO Snuffles, and VP of Inventions Sunny…They will only be sold by MSS Pranks stores opening in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley in June and by owl order…Send order forms to Mssr. Moony, President._

Dumbledore's mouth was hanging open. In between…digestion problems…he moved to the podium. "I must confess myself to be utterly confused. To those who don't know…the original Marauders were a group of pranksters in the 1970s that pranked under the code names of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Unfortunately the staff was never able to catch them. Apparently their legacy lives on in Mssrs. Leo, Stoat and Polecat. And it would seem that they are also advertising for a new company that has recently bought out Zonkos."

Harry had been thrilled when Sirius told him about the company that he and Moony were starting. Moony and Sunny were going to be the official owners and Padfoot unofficially; they were going by code names and only the Goblins would know their real names.

Harry himself had insisted on being an investor, but Moony only agreed if Harry would agree to be a silent partner and take one-quarter of the profits. Fred and George insisted on being hired as inventors, and, on Harry's recommendation, they would start work that summer. Thankfully it was legal for witches and wizards to get part-time jobs when they were fourteen. Any company that hired underage witches or wizards would arrange with the ministry for them to be able to do magic during work.

Fred and George were thrilled, of course. If they did well, Sirius promised that they would become full partners after they turned seventeen.

Hermione was in charge of writing down every prank that the New Marauders did. She wrote the intention, what they used, and the results. So far they had ten pages filled.

She had been doing a lot better since meeting Remus. It was a good thing that they were opening the shops this summer, because Remus was going to need the income for school supplies for her.

At first, he had been worried about whether or not he was allowed to adopt her, but then he found out that the Goblins were in charge of adoptions, not the ministry. The Goblins were rather fond of Remus, not only because he spoke Gobbledegook, but also because he was a werewolf. They were happy to help anyone that Madam Umbridge was against.

Madam Umbridge had at one time tried to interfere at Gringotts by saying that as the bank was in England, the England Ministry of Magic had jurisdiction over the bank, and should be paid taxes. All it took for her to back off, was for the Goblins to inform her that legally they had every right to refuse her access to her vault without any reason whatsoever.

- - -

Hermione nearly had a panic attack the first time a professor mentioned finals. That is, until Harry told her that she would do better if she just relaxed and only studied for one extra hour a night. He mentioned that people who stressed over the exams were 75 more likely to fail.

He failed to mention that the statistics were based on the original Marauders and that Peter was the one who usually failed.

They were doing their charms homework in the library one sunny day in March when Hagrid left a section of the library with several books.

"Hagrid! What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Nothing…Nothing," he said nervously. "Just pickin' up somethin' to read." He cut the conversation short and dashed out of the library.

Harry walked over to the section Hagrid had just left.

"Dragons!" he hissed under his breath to his friends. As one, the other five packed their bags and followed Harry down to Hagrid's hut.

When they got to his hut, the curtains were closed tightly which was very strange. Harry knocked loudly on the door.

Hagrid let them in.

Harry looked into the fire and groaned loudly. "Hagrid! What are you doing with an illegal Norwegian Ridgeback egg?"

"I won him off a fellow in the pub las' night."

"Hagrid, it's illegal to own a dragon! You could get arrested if someone finds out, and they will find out! Within two months this dragon will be bigger than your hut," Harry said, trying to reason with his friend.

"What'm I suppose ter do? Let'm die?" Hagrid asked.

"No," Fred said, suddenly grinning. "You can write to Charlie and ask him to come get the egg and take it to the reserve. That way you can go visit him every summer."

Hagrid looked thoughtful. "Alrigh' I'll write ter Charlie. I don' want to get sent ter Azkaban, and it'd be good fer the little fella ter be around 'is own kind."

"Exactly," Harry said, grinning at Fred for that perfect suggestion. "He'll have friends, and lots of people to protect him. He'll be happy there."

Hagrid wiped a few tears with a handkerchief that was large enough to be a blanket in one of the dorms.

Harry couldn't help thinking, _My life will never be normal._

_

* * *

_

**For 10 points: Which actor played Griphook in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone?**

**Polls are up! Please vote.**


	9. Chapter 9

Once upon a time, Nicolas Flamel met a young man of extraordinary power. He was newly out of Hogwarts and eager to learn alchemy, but only from the best. Flamel admired the young man's ambition, as he himself had been a Ravenclaw and well knew the drive to learn that plagued the man.

So, he mentored the man, taught him all that he knew and much that he supposed. The young man came to him often with questions or for advice. Then Grindelwald began his reign of terror.

One night in July of 1945, the two set off for what would become the final battle against Grindelwald. His protégé, the boy he had come to care for as a son, fought and defeated his one-time friend.

Albus Dumbledore had changed after that. He had gone alone to Nurmengard Prison to lock up Grindelwald, and had come back vastly different. He had withdrawn from Nicolas, rarely seeing him. He no longer asked for advice and resented it when it was offered.

Albus had continued to teach at Hogwarts until early 1956 when Armando Dippet died and he became Headmaster.

It was around this time that it became clear to Nicolas that the boy he had once looked on as a son was gone forever.

The intelligent, brave young man who trained so hard to be able to defeat Grindelwald was destroyed by a farce: a twinkling eyed, lemon drop eating old man. He hid the strength and power that he had shown during the Battle of 1945 behind carefully constructed occlumency shields, and showed the world the face of someone who wouldn't hurt a fly.

For many years they didn't see each other or speak. They next saw each other in 1981, when Voldemort disappeared.

It did not go well.

- - -

November 23, 1981

"Nicolas, I truly believe that Voldemort is not gone for good. He will return, and more likely, stronger than before. The Stone is in grave danger. Too many people know of its existence and location. He will come after it. It is not safe here, and I must insist that it be either destroyed, or placed in Gringotts for safekeeping."

Nicolas laughed. "No, Albus, it shall not be removed from its location. Just because no one has broken into Gringotts before, does not mean that it is impossible. I will not destroy the stone either. I have much left to do before I die."

"You are a fool then, Nicolas." Albus sighed wearily. "It seems that age has befuddled your mind, my friend. I cannot allow the Stone to remain unsafe. You cannot possibly hope to win against Voldemort should he come after the Stone himself."

"You forget yourself, Albus. **I** was the one who taught you all you know. The elixir has kept me at the age of fifty for six hundred years. I can best you in a duel still, and I know I can best Tom. Now…I think it best that you leave, Albus."

"As you wish, old friend. Good day, Perenelle, Nicolas," Albus said, turning on his heel and leaving through the fireplace.

"Do you think that was wise, Nicolas," Perenelle asked. "We could have given him the fake Stone, and he would be none the wiser."

"Yes, we could have, but I wish to see just how far he will go 'For the greater good', as he always says." Nicolas smiled at his wife. "Now…in ten years young Harry will be starting at Hogwarts, we have much to do if we are to be ready."

"Indeed…Shall I inform the Weasleys of the prophecy?"

"Yes, but not the contents, say only that their daughter is prophesied to become a most powerful witch, and that they would do well to expect the unexpected from her." Nicolas smiled tenderly at his wife of six hundred and thirty years. "Right now though, I desperately want some lunch."

- - -

November 25, 1981

_Knock. Knock._

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes. Oh, my…you're Perenelle Flamel."

"Yes, I am. Could I have a word with you?"

"Oh, of course, Mrs. Flamel, it's such an honor to meet you. Do come in. Would you like a cup of tea?" Molly asked kindly.

"Oh, do call me Perenelle, dear. And, some tea would be lovely, thank you." Perenelle was shown into the living room, which was rather shabby looking, though clean.

Molly soon entered with some tea and served her guest. Just as she was about to ask what the visit was about, some pounding footsteps could be heard racing down the stairs.

"Mum! Can we go flying?"

"Bill! We have company, and I know I taught you better manners than that!" Molly reproached her eldest son.

"Sorry, mum."

"This is Mrs. Flamel," she said.

"Mrs. Flamel these are my three oldest boys…Bill, Charlie, and Percy."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am," the three said together, all a bit red in the face.

"It's nice to meet you, as well," Perenelle said, smiling fondly at the boys. She and Nicolas had always wanted children but were unable to have any. She had always been a bit of a tomboy, and would have loved to have some boys to raise.

They smiled back; they could tell that she was a kindred spirit.

Bill turned to his mother. "Mum, we were wondering if we could go flying."

She sighed. "Where are the twins, Ron and Ginny?"

"Upstairs…the twins are plotting something, I have no idea what, and Ginny and Ron are in their cribs for naps."

"Alright, you may go, but as soon as the sun begins to set, you had better be back in the house."

"Yes, Mum," he said. "Goodbye, Mrs. Flamel."

"Goodbye, boys," she said kindly.

The three dashed outside, leaving the ladies to talk.

"Erm…Perenelle, you said that you wished to speak to me about something?" Molly said curiously.

"Yes, I am not sure if you are aware, but I am a Seer. I foresaw your daughter's future. You need to be aware of what awaits. Your daughter is a most powerful witch, and there is a prophecy about her. I cannot tell you the prophecy as it is not mine to tell. I will tell you this: your daughter is going to be different from any of your other children. Expect the unexpected; her powers place her as one of the most powerful magical beings of this century."

"Our Ginny? How can that be possible? You must have the wrong person. Our daughter can't possibly be that powerful," Molly said in shock.

"She is. I have seen it. She will be the most powerful witch of the century, second in power to only Harry Potter," Perenelle said.

"You can't mean to say that Harry Potter is more powerful than Albus Dumbledore."

Perenelle smiled. "Albus is not now, nor was he ever the most powerful wizard. Nicolas is more powerful than Albus, and Voldemort is Albus' equal. Harry surpasses them all."

"Oh my."

- - -

June 12, 1991

"Perenelle, wake up, darling," Nicolas said gently, shaking his wife's arm.

"What is it, Nic? What has happened?" she said, sitting up.

"The wards went off."

"Who do you think it is, Albus or Voldemort?"

"Albus. He's bided his time, but this was his intention all along. I'm sure of it."

The pair put on their bathrobes, and, casting invisibility spells on themselves, slipped out of their room and down the hall.

At last they made it to the sitting room, and stood in the corner waiting.

A painting across the room from them opened on a hinge revealing a door. The silent alarms that Nicolas had set should anyone ever open the painting went off.

The couple could feel the magic as the powerful wizard cast spells breaking the many wards on the door.

The knob turned, and the door opened silently. There was a brief rustling sound, the first sound that had been made by the intruder. The door slowly shut, and magic filled the room as the wards were restored.

If Nicolas and Perenelle hadn't seen this for themselves and heard the alarms, they would never have realized that anything had been stolen.

At last they heard the sounds of the alarms as the wizard crossed the boundary to their property.

Nicolas breathed a sigh of relief. "It's over."

"Yes," Perenelle agreed. "It was Albus. I felt his magical signature."

"Yes, and I saw his aura." Nicolas removed the invisibility charms from them, and said, "I fear the road his actions have begun to lead him down. I hope that young Harry is wiser than most. Albus will try to manipulate him."

"Have faith, Nicolas." Perenelle said, soothingly rubbing his arm as they made their way to bed. "If it would help ease your mind, I could look to the future for you."

"A few months. Show me Harry and Albus using our bond."

Perenelle sat on the couch in their chambers and held his hands. She delved deep inside herself to her magic, and released some, willing it to show her what she wished to know.

The pair saw Harry and Albus talking in the Transfiguration classroom. Harry quickly confronted the Headmaster on trying to enter his mind. Perenelle looked further ahead and saw the falling out between Professor and student. They were both shocked by Fawkes decision to leave Albus.

When they pulled out of the vision, they simply stared at each other for several long minutes.

"Albus hasn't turned dark, Nic," Perenelle said. "I know that's what you're worried about."

"Why did Fawkes leave him, then?" Nicolas said, sounding disheartened.

"Well, why did a phoenix never bond with you or I? We aren't dark."

"An excellent point, my dear. It just worries me."

"Perhaps Harry has more need of Fawkes' guidance than Albus."

Nicolas smiled at his wife. "Perhaps…perhaps."

"At least Albus only stole the fake Stone," Perenelle said.

"Indeed. Who would suspect that the actual Stone is in my rock collection from my childhood?"

"Well, Nic, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted and am going to bed. Will you be joining me?"

Nicolas smiled lovingly at his wife. "Of course."

- - -

May 16, 1992

Harry opened his map and, tapping it with his wand, whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Mssr. Prongs Jr. requests Mssr. Moony's skills in locating the statue of Lady Slytherin."

_Mssr. Moony asks of Mssr. Prongs Jr., why he wishes to find her?_

"Mssr. Prongs Jr. is a parseltongue, and has heard from the Head of Slytherin that the lady guards Salazar's office, which can only be opened by one with the aforementioned talent."

_Mssr. Prongs asks how the heir of Gryffindor could have a talent that has only ever been known to belong to an heir of Slytherin?_

"Mssr. Prongs married Lady Evans who was a descendent of a squib Slytherin."

_Mssr. Prongs is speechless._

_Mssr. Moony is happy to locate the statue for Mssr. Prongs Jr. The statue is in the dungeons, down the east corridor that is just north of the Slytherin Common Room._

"Show me," Harry said, opening the map to show the dungeon level. He quickly spotted a small red dot on it.

He slipped into an empty classroom and put on his invisibility cloak. It was a Saturday, which meant there were no classes, and he really didn't want to be seen in that particular area of the dungeons.

He carefully slipped past a group of Slytherins that were leaving their common room. At last, he entered the corridor. According to the map, the statue would be at the very end of the corridor.

Harry stared at the lady. She was very beautiful and sad looking.

_**Open**_, he hissed. The lady looked down at him.

_**Who wishes to enter?**_, said a distinctly male hiss.

_**Harry Potter, Salazar's heir.**_

_**If you are truly my heir then answer this…What is your heritage?**_

_**My father and mother were murdered by Riddle. I am the last heir of Gryffindor on my father's side, and your heir on my mother's. She is the descendent of a squib in your family line, who married a muggle.**_

_**Place a drop of blood on my wife's hand.**_

Harry quickly pricked his finger using the blade of his pocket knife and wiped a drop onto her hand.

_**So…My last heir is also the last heir of Godric…Interesting.**_

_**What about Riddle, isn't he your heir as well?**_

_**No…his ancestors stole some family heirlooms, and claimed to be my heirs, but they are not. Riddle is only a parselmouth by chance. I was not the only person in my time to have that talent. You may enter.**_

_**Thank you**_, Harry hissed.

The statue moved to one side and the wall behind it dissolved, revealing an archway.

Harry stepped through it and into a large office decorated in soft greens and grays. Bookshelves lined the walls, there was a fireplace directly across from the archway, and there was a large cherry desk on the right side of the room. There was a comfortable looking couch and two chairs in front of the fireplace. A low table sat before them.

The left side of the room had a large table surrounded by twelve chairs. An arched doorway stood on the wall on the other side of the table.

Harry removed his cloak and deactivated the map as the wall reappeared. He waved his hand and a fire burst to life.

He draped his cloak on one of the chairs, and went to investigate the other room. He opened the door and saw a large bedchamber with another door on the far wall. This door led to a large bathroom that put the prefects' bathroom to shame.

He re-entered the office, and pulled some papers out of his shoulder bag.

He sat at the desk and began to look over his investments. Besides MSS Pranks, he owned stock in The Firebolt Company, The Daily Prophet, The Quibbler, Charming Clockworks, and Darkness Defied (the company that provided all the latest gear for the Aurors, they even created Mad-Eye's eye).

They were all doing amazingly well. Harry was looking over the latest statements from Griphook.

When he had signed the papers approving his investments, he began to look over the papers about his seat in the International Confederation of Wizards.

It was being held in trust for him, and apparently Dumbledore assigned Alexander Michels to control the seat.

That was very bad as Michels was known for being anti-werewolf, and was partly to blame for the prejudice against them. Michels had been using Harry's seat to promote his own agenda for the past ten years.

Harry decided that it was time for a change. He quickly filled out and signed the papers to remove Michels from his seat. Instead, Harry filled in the name of Amos Diggory. Amos was an acquaintance of Remus' and was for rights for magical beings. Dumbledore as executor of the Potters' will would have to sign off, but Harry didn't think he would have a problem with the change.

It was nearly seven o'clock when Harry finished. He had worked all through lunch, and, if he didn't hurry, he would miss dinner as well.

He stuffed his papers into his bag, and, throwing on his cloak, left the office.

- - -

"Hey, guys," Harry said, plopping into a seat across from the twins.

"Hey, Harry," they said together.

Harry grabbed some slices of roast beef, split a roll, and stuffed the meat inside, making a sandwich. "Gotta go…have to mail a letter," he said.

"Mind if we go with you," Fred asked.

"Yeah, we have to mail off some order forms." George winked at Harry.

"Sure."

The three boys set off toward the owlery.

"So, twins, are we going to start planning the end of year feast prank?"

"Of course," one said.

The other continued, "We already told the others to meet us at the Den in an hour."

"Great," Harry said as they entered the owlery. "Hedwig," he called. "Here, girl, take his packet to Griphook." He carefully tied it onto her leg.

Hedwig gave a low hoot, and launched herself out the window.

Fred and George tied an envelope onto Hermes, Percy's owl, and tossed him out the window.

As they left, Harry asked, "So, did you guys get permission from Percy to borrow Hermes?"

"Are you kidding?" George said.

"Of course we didn't," Fred finished.

Harry laughed.

When they got to the RoR, the other three were already waiting. Harry led them into the room.

Once they were all seated he said, "You know, I haven't tested anyone's occlumency shields for a few weeks. Let's do that first."

"Okay," Neville said, "I'll go first, as always."

Harry pulled his wand. "Legilimens," he whispered. He saw a large grey stone castle. He began to pick the lock. About twenty minutes later, the door opened revealing the inside of a large…_greenhouse_? Instead of shelves filled with books, like Hermione's mind, Neville stored his memories inside of plants.

Harry opened a Venus Viper-tooth flytrap and had only just begun to see a memory of Neville's gran arguing with him about Herbology when he was shoved out of the castle.

"Brilliant, Neville!" he said, beaming. "Hermione…you're next…Legilimens."

He entered her mindscape to see a large library not unlike the Bodleian Library at Oxford University (Harry had convinced Moony to take him to see it for his tenth birthday). Like he had with Neville, he picked the lock on the doors. He no sooner unlocked them and entered the library, than he was shoved out.

"Perfect, Hermione, you're getting faster at shoving me out." He grinned at his honorary sister. "Ron…you're up!"

Ron sat down in front of Harry, a nervous look on his face. "I've been working hard at this, so I hope it works this time," he muttered.

"Legilimens," Harry murmured.

He saw a large army of knights in front of him. He began to try to get past them to the tower that they guarded, but was unable to, and had to pull out before he was beheaded by one of them.

"Amazing!" he said. "I never expected that! I think that you are all ready."

"Ready," a twin said.

"…for what?" finished the other.

"To become animagi next year."

"No way!" Ron said in awe.

Hermione grinned wildly. "Do you really think so, Harry?" she asked.

"Yup, but we have to wait until next term."

Ron and the twins groaned.

"Why can't we get started right away?" Neville asked.

"Erm," Harry muttered nervously. "I can't tell you that." For the first time since he started to learn occlumency, Harry showed a weakness. He fidgeted a little in his seat and began to play with his fang necklace.

Ron didn't realize the significance of it, but Fred and George did. They were beginning to suspect something, but they couldn't be sure just yet.

"Now…" Harry said, "Let's get to work on that prank."

- - -

Fawkes' burning day was earlier that week, and Harry was unable to fly with him, so he decided to go alone.

When all of his roommates had fallen asleep, he transformed into Sparky and flew out the window. He glided toward the Forbidden Forest and flew lower into the trees.

He flew over the spider compound and past a herd of centaurs. He saw the river that fed into the lake and began to follow it away from the school.

At last, he entered a beautiful clearing in the woods. The full moon's reflection sparkled in the river. A small group of unicorns entered the side of the clearing that was opposite Sparky.

They spotted the phoenix and the oldest male in the group stepped forward.

_Greetings, Fiery One. You are the one that Fawkes is training?_

_Yes_, Sparky trilled.

_We have much to talk of, Fiery One, but now is not the time. The moon is full, and the time is nigh for us to meet. On the half moon, fly here with Fawkes. We will meet you then._

_I'll be here_, he replied.

_Good. Now, go and follow the river. Tonight there are others you must meet. Goodbye, Fiery One._

_Goodbye_.

Sparky flew, following the river as he had been instructed. At last he saw a large hill, covered in trees. At the base was a large cave, he somehow knew, that that was where he must go.

He glided through the opening, and flew deep under the hill until at last he entered the largest cavern yet.

It was filled with Centaurs.

He landed in front of the two largest of them. One was red haired, and the other was black-haired and wild looking.

Harry transformed and bowed. "Good day…I was told to come here by the Head of a group of unicorns."

"Good day," the red haired centaur said. "My name is Ronan, and this," he indicated the darker one, "is Bane. You are a student from the school?"

"Yes…my name is Harry."

"The Potter boy?" Bane said. "You'd best go! Centaurs do not involve themselves in the affairs of men."

"Be at peace, Bane," a third Centaur said, coming to stand by Harry. This Centaur was not as large as the others, but much older. His blonde hair was liberally streaked with gray, and his blue eyes were full of wisdom and sadness. "The boy needs counsel, else the unicorns would not have sent him."

He looked down at Harry. "Follow me, young Harry."

Harry followed him through more caverns until they exited the caverns from a different entrance. The two walked about a mile away, and stopped in a clearing.

"My name is Loam." He looked to the sky and said, "Mars is bright tonight."

"War approaches?" Harry asked.

Loam smiled sadly. "Yes, Venus is growing brighter. Soon she will be as bright as Mars."

"Love grows in strength to fight the dark?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Harry. The stars show that two, who will be believed to be dead, shall train you and your bonded."

"My bonded?"

"Yes…the one who's life is tied to yours for all eternity, the one who will be your mate. She shares your life and your mind. All that you know and can do, so can she."

Harry understood. "You're speaking of Ginny."

"I know not her common name. I only know of what the stars foretell. They tell of the One who is Chosen to defeat the darkness; they tell of his beloved, the Fair One. The stars reveal that, while two separate people, they are one. Neither can live if the other dies. You are one in life and death," Loam said sadly.

"I think I understand now," Harry said softly. "Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"Only this…The one who betrayed you is near at hand, find him and you will cripple the darkness. Now, young Harry, you must return to the castle."

"Thank you for your counsel, Loam. May I return again sometime?"

"You may. I shall inform the herd that you are friend to us, and should be treated as an equal."

"Thank you."

Harry transformed back into a phoenix and flamed into his bed in Gryffindor Tower.

- - -

The next morning, Harry was up earlier than normal. He had his first tutoring session with Vinny this morning, and didn't want to be late.

He was about to leave the Great Hall to meet him when Minerva stopped him.

"Mr. Potter," she said.

"Yes, Professor?"

"The Headmaster would like to see you after lunch. The password is Reese's Pieces." She gave him a look of warning, and left.

Harry grabbed his bag, and left the Hall.

"Hey, Vinny," he said, entering the Potions classroom.

"Hi, Harry," Crabbe said as he stood up.

"I guess my owl found you easily enough," Harry said. "Okay, I watched you in class on Friday, and I think I know what you're struggling with."

"O-okay?"

"I noticed that you seemed to read the recipe once, then brew from memory. Am I right?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"Okay…so here's what we're gonna do…I'll write a recipe down on the board, and then we'll talk about what we're going to make." Harry walked up to the board and wrote a recipe for an anti-itch potion. "Vinny, what are we going to make?"

"Anti-itch potion," he grunted.

"Yes, and what does each of the ingredients do?"

They went over the different ingredients and what would happen if the wrong amount was put in, or a different ingredient.

After Vincent understood the recipe, the brewing came easily enough. He had just never before paid attention to _why_ the recipe was written the way it was. He had thought that as long as the ingredients were correct, then the amounts and stirring patterns wouldn't matter.

All in all, the tutoring session was a success.

"Oh, by the way, Harry…Zabini wants to talk to you about something. He said he'd be in the library at seven tonight," Vinny said as he was leaving.

"Oh, okay then. If you see him, tell him that I'll be there," Harry replied as he finished putting his books in his bag.

"Okay."

- - -

Harry ate a quick lunch before he hurried to the Headmaster's office. He wasn't entirely sure what this could be about.

When he reached the gargoyle, he began to say the password but was only able to say the word 'Reese's' before the gargoyle moved.

No one was on the staircase on the other side, so the gargoyle must have moved for him, but _why_ it did was nagging Harry. He decided that later he would go to Salazar's office again to research how that could have happened.

He stepped onto the staircase, and it began to move. Before he could even knock on the door, Dumbledore called for him to come in.

"Headmaster," he said, "You wished to see me?"

"Ah, Mr. Potter, yes, I did. Have a seat." He indicated the chair across from his desk. "I just received a letter from Griphook at Gringotts. I was unaware that you had changed account managers," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, I did. I felt it was necessary as the only thing keeping Rockler from retiring was the management of my account," Harry said. "In addition, I spoke to Griphook for quite a while, and found that I got along splendidly with him…well, at least as well as a human can get along with a Goblin."

"And you also filed papers for the removal of Mr. Michels from your seat in the International Confederation of Wizards."

"I have several moral objections to Mr. Michels. He is _very_ anti-werewolf, and I disagree with that sentiment. As I'm sure you know, I met Remus Lupin over the holidays and _he_ certainly isn't a dangerous creature. I also have heard nothing but good things about Mr. Diggory. He is a well-respected Ministry employee, and he is known for his viewpoints on werewolf rights."

"Ah…I see. I also was informed that you have recently invested in MSS Pranks," Dumbledore said. "I don't know if that would be wise, Harry. Surely you could invest in something more worthwhile than pranks."

'Merlin forbid,' Ginny said. 'There's no such thing!'

"First of all, what I invest in is none of your concern. I don't need your permission for that. Secondly, I believe that the business of making people smile _is _worthwhile."

'Excellent point, Harry! Take that, you old meddler!'

'Ginny! Such anger…I'm impressed!'

'Oh, ha-ha…'

The Headmaster lifted his hands in a gesture of submission. "I shall not bring it up again. You made a very good point, Harry. And I will agree to the appointment of Mr. Diggory as your representative in the ICoW. Mr. Potter, I also wished to speak with you about our last discussion."

"Yes?" Harry said.

Albus sighed. "I was wrong to ask you to do worse in school. Strategically speaking, you would have an advantage if you did so, but you cannot put your life on hold simply because of something that may or may not occur."

"I'm glad you realize that, sir. I understand what your point was, but you never considered that perhaps I already was hiding some things so that people will underestimate me."

"Are you indeed? May I ask what things they are?"

Harry smirked. "You may ask, but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

Albus laughed. "What are you hiding?"

Harry grinned. 'Sometimes the best way to hide something is to announce it to the world.' "Well, sir…I can sword fight, do martial arts, have three animagi forms – one of which is magical – I can ballroom dance, I'm a metamorphmagus, can brew the Wolfsbane potion, can do wandless non-verbal magic, speak twelve different languages, understand Runes in three separate languages, and can talk to unicorns." He said all of this in a sarcastic tone of voice.

'Ooh, he'll never believe it,' Ginny said.

'Exactly!'

Albus _really_ laughed at this. "Truly, what are you hiding?"

"Oh…" Harry drawled. "You wanted the truth! In that case, I'm just a normal boy who takes after his dad in Transfiguration and his mother in Potions."

'Which is exactly the image I'm going for,' he told Ginny.

"Ah…well," Albus said shrugging. "Now, I'm afraid that I have some business to take care of. Before you go, did you have any questions?"

'What is the meaning of life?' Ginny asked.

"Just one, sir," Harry said, "What's going to happen to the Philosopher's Stone now that the person who was trying to steal it has been caught?"

'Ah…damn! You're no fun, Harry,' she whined.

"I'm afraid that the Stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicolas and I decided that the Stone is far too dangerous to exist. If Voldemort were to steal it…well…the results would be disastrous."

- - -

_**Flashback**_

"_Nicolas, I am afraid that I have something to confess to you," Albus said sadly._

"_What is it?"_

"_I took the Stone from you during last summer in order to protect it from Voldemort. I had heard rumors that he would be coming after it. I'm sorry to say that someone did try to steal it from the protections that were in place, and, in the process, the Stone was accidentally destroyed. I am sorry, Nic," he said sadly._

_If Nicolas didn't know better, he would have believed him. "So am I, Albus. I told you not to take it! I had more business to take care of! Go, Albus…just go!"_

_**End Flashback**_

- - -

"So the Flamels will die, then," Harry said.

"Yes, they had just enough elixir left to get their affairs in order. They will die very soon."

"I see…well, I'll leave you to your work then."

"Goodbye, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Goodbye, Headmaster."

Harry left the office and slipped down to the dungeons. He entered an empty classroom, and pulled on the cloak before continuing to his office.

_**Open**_, he hissed to the statue. It moved aside, and the wall disappeared.

Harry began to read the titles of the books, but couldn't find anything that would tell him why the gargoyle moved without the password.

'I've got nothing, Gin.'

'I know! This is really frustrating.'

"Damn! I just want to know why the gargoyle let me into Dumbledore's office without needing the password!" he snapped.

A book flew off of the top shelf behind the desk.

Harry snatched it from the air and opened it. It was Salazar's journal. It took an hour of searching but at last Harry found what he was looking for.

_**When founder's heir spills his blood to prove his parentage and is recognized as heir, the castle will then give him free reign to all areas of the castle.**_

_**In addition, if all four founders recognize him as their heir, whether by blood or not, the castle will yield all its secrets and submit to its new master.**_

'Well, that explains it then. Apparently, because I did the blood test with Salazar, the castle recognizes me as its heir, and I can go anywhere in the castle.'

'Awesome!' Ginny thought excitedly. 'Think of all the pranks we can get away with now.'

He then noticed something a little further down on the page.

_**The Chamber of Secrets is located in the second floor girls' lavatory. To enter, one must find the sink tap that has a snake etched onto it, and simply say "open" in parseltongue. Inside resides a Basilisk. Should the school be attacked by dark forces, the Basilisk can be loosed onto the opposing forces. The Basilisk will kill any who look directly into its eyes. If one were to look indirectly into its eyes, the result would be petrification. A Basilisk can live forever unless it is murdered.**_

'Wow!' Harry thought. 'That's very interesting. I'll have to find out if it's still alive.'

'Yeah, knowledge like that could be useful if Voldemort ever attacks.'

'Too right!'

He left the office an hour later, realizing that if he didn't, he would miss dinner.

- - -

"You're Zabini, right?" Harry asked the exotic looking black boy who was sitting by a fireplace in the library.

"Yes, I am," he said in a cultured accent, though with none of the arrogance that one usually associated with cultured Slytherins. "I have some business that I wish to discuss with you."

"Alright, let's go somewhere else though. I don't think Madam Pince would be too happy with us if we talked here," Harry said.

"Ah, of course. I believe I know a place where we can talk uninterrupted."

"Lead the way." Harry smiled kindly at the boy.

Zabini led him down to the dungeons, and headed south from the Slytherin Common Room. He stopped outside a portrait of the Bloody Baron (when he was still alive) and said, "Venustas Consilium." The portrait opened, and Zabini turned to Harry and said, "It means…"

"Beautiful Wisdom, I know."

"You understand Latin?" The boys entered a comfortable looking sitting room and sat down on two of the chairs.

"Among other things. What did you wish to discuss?" he asked.

"My mother is a very famous witch. She has been married six times and is engaged to a seventh man. All of her husbands died mysterious deaths, my father included. Her new fiancé is William Johnson, Angelina Johnson's father. I am fairly certain that my mother has murdered all of her husbands, and I don't want to see that happen to Mr. Johnson. I _actually_ like him. You are a teammate of Angelina's and probably the only Gryffindor who doesn't treat Slytherins like we're all evil. I'm hoping that you can help me."

"Hmm, this will take some thought. Can I get back to you?" Harry asked.

Zabini grinned in relief. "Yes, as long as it's before we leave to go home. They're planning on getting married sometime in July."

"No problem. I'll let you know when I come up with something."

"Thanks, Potter. You don't know how much this means to me."

- - -

It was the final Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Harry was hovering high over the game.

The Slytherin Seeker, Terence Higgs, was tailing Harry. Harry decided to have a little fun with this. He suddenly pushed his broom in a forty-five degree angle and began to speed toward the ground.

Halfway there he pushed his broom straight down and flew as fast as he could. Higgs was on his tail. They were nearing the ground at a rapid pace.

Suddenly, Harry forced his broom horizontal to the ground; his toes brushed the grass.

Higgs did not have Harry's reflexes though. While Harry sharply forced his broom out of the dive, Higgs hit the ground with the force of a plane crash.

Harry ascended twenty feet while the Slytherins called for a time-out to get their Seeker off the field.

When they returned to the air, this time with a fourth year as Seeker, they were playing for revenge.

While Harry flew circles around the reserve Seeker, the Slytherin Beaters were trying to pulverize the Gryffindor Chasers.

Within ten minutes the only players that were still conscious were Fred, George, Harry, and Katie.

Harry called a time-out as Oliver was carted off the field.

"Meet you guys on the ground!" Harry yelled to his teammates.

They all flew down.

"Okay, here's what we need to do, Ron plays Keeper. Neville is our best reserve Chaser, so he'll definitely play, and Trixie comes in as well. No offence to Percy, but he's a better Prefect than Chaser," Harry said.

The twins nodded an affirmation.

"Okay, I'll fly up to let them know to suit up. We don't have long 'til the game starts up again." Harry jumped onto his broom, and flew to the top of the Gryffindor stands.

"Oy, listen up, you lot! I need Neville, Ron and Trixie in uniform, now!"

Trixie jumped out of her seat. "Ron and Neville are already getting changed. We knew they'd be playing for sure, so we sent them ahead to save time," she said, even as she ran to the stairs.

"Trix, wait up!" Harry called out. "It'll be faster if I fly you. Hop on!" He landed in the stands and she clambered on behind him, and grabbed him around the waist.

He flew straight down as fast as he could and only raised the broom at the last second. She jumped off as soon as they stopped.

"You know what, Harry? Next time I'll walk instead. You're insane," she dashed into the changing rooms.

Harry chuckled and flew to Madam Hooch to inform her of their decision.

"Ma'am, our three reserves are suiting up now. We'll be ready to start in a minute."

"Alright, Potter."

A minute later, Harry was surrounded by the team.

"What's your plan, Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry only then realized what he was doing. He was filling in as Team Captain. "Alright, Neville – Katie, you two need to do that play you've been working on, 'The Slip-up', Katie'll grab the quaffle after scoring and throw it to Trixie for the second shot. Twins, take control of the Bludgers. Don't let the Slytherins near them. Ron, do what you do best. Now, let's win this for Oliver, Angie and Alicia! Lets show the world that Gryffs kick arse in Quidditch, no matter the odds! Let's win the Cup!" He yelled the last three sentences so loud that the entire pitch could hear him. "On three, we roar! One, two, three…"

The team roared loudly, making the Slytherins nearly fall off their brooms in terror. Flint summed it up in one word when he said, "Shit!" Unfortunately for his team, he said it loud enough that the whole pitch heard him.

When Madam Hooch called for the Team Captains to shake hands, Harry flew forward. Flint tried to crush Harry's hand, but the Seeker just laughed. Flint had nothing on Ted Tonks when it came to strong handshakes.

The Gryffindor stands began to cheer loudly as Madam Hooch released the Quaffle again.

The players shot off and Neville snatched the Quaffle out of the air when Flint was just inches away from it. Neville shot toward the Slytherin goals and, just as Pucey and Flint tried to make a Neville sandwich, Neville dropped the Quaffle without them noticing, and shot straight up, causing them to slam into each other. Katie caught the Quaffle and quickly scored against the Slytherin Keeper

Three quarters of the stands erupted into cheers. Pucey and Flint both looked dazed from the crash.

Katie snatched the Quaffle as it fell and tossed it upwards to Trixie who scored another ten points for the team.

Fred and George, meanwhile, had knocked the third Chaser unconscious, so that the still dazed duo were the only competition against the girls and Neville.

Flint managed to shake off his confusion, and nearly killing Trixie, slammed into her, and stole the Quaffle.

He flew straight for Ron, pretended to throw the Quaffle toward the far right hoop, but threw it to the left one instead.

Ron was not fooled, however. He knew all of Flint's strategies, and was able to catch the ball and toss it to Neville.

The game continued in this pattern for another twenty minutes, until Harry, seeing the Snitch, took pity on the Slytherins and ended the game when the Gryffindors were _only_ two-hundred points up, putting the score at three-hundred and eighty to thirty. This secured both the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup for the lions.

The cheers from three of the houses could probably be heard in London, they were so loud.

The Gryffindors flew to the ground in one giant hug all laughing and some crying for joy.

Harry yelled loudly, "Team to the Hospital Wing to tell our injured comrades that we WON!"

No one even bothered with showering and changing their clothes, they just went to the castle as they were.

They entered the Hospital Wing to see their three teammates looking depressed.

"How bad did we do?" Oliver asked mournfully.

"Ollie, when are you gonna learn, that we aren't gonna lose just cause a first-string player or three are in Hospital Wing," Harry said, suddenly grinning.

"What're you sayin'?" Oliver asked, life beginning to spark in his eyes.

"We WON! Three-hundred eighty to thirty," Harry shouted loudly.

"We won," the three injured murmured in shock. Then, as it set in, they yelled, "We WON!"

Madam Pomfrey promptly kicked out everyone who wasn't injured. "Honestly! Yelling in the Hospital Wing? Absolutely ridiculous."

As the team headed up toward Gryffindor Tower, they were intercepted by Professor McGonagall. "Everyone but Mr. Potter may go to plan the illegal party that I know is in the works."

The team exchanged looks.

"Professor, we'd rather stay with Harry if you don't mind," Neville said for the group.

"It is in regards to what we discussed after the Hufflepuff match, Mr. Potter," she said, rather hoping that he'd send the team away.

Harry sighed. "They can come along."

"Follow me then." She led them to her office.

"Mr. McClanough is a Quidditch scout from the Pride of Portree," she said. "Mr. McClanough, I'm afraid I was unable to dissuade the team from accompanying him."

"It's quite alright," he said, smiling jovially. "Mr. Potter, I'm not sure if you are aware, but our last Seeker was injured and will no longer be able to play. I came here a few months ago to visit your Professor McGonagall, and she insisted that I watch your game against Hufflepuff." He turned to look at the professor. "I now know the reason she invited me to visit on that specific weekend. I'd like to offer you a spot on the first-string team, at a starting pay of 5,000 galleons a year, with an extra five hundred for every Snitch you catch. We are also willing to give you a signing on bonus of 1,000 galleons, and as many as ten box seat tickets for every one of our games including the Cup if we make it. You can give the tickets to whomever you wish, friends or family."

"Wow!" Neville said. Everyone else was still standing with their mouths hanging open.

Finally, Ron was able to find his voice. "Harry," he squeaked, "the highest starting pay that any Quidditch player has ever received was 3,000 galleons a year and only 100 for each Snitch that was caught."

"Which is why we are offering Mr. Potter so much more. He is, by far, the greatest seeker I have ever seen, and I have seen a fair few. In addition, he seems as though he'd make an amazing Team Captain," McClanough said.

"Would I still be able to play on the House Team?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Minerva replied.

Harry looked thoughtful. After several long moments, where McClanough was anticipating some negotiations from the black-haired pre-teen, Harry said, "I accept your offer."

The two shook hands, and Harry read over and signed the contract.

Harry turned to the team. "Let's not speak of this at all. I think it should be a well hidden secret until my first game."

The team nodded and Mr. McClanough said, "Your first practice is on July 1st. Minerva will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron and take you to the pitch."

"Alright, sir," Harry said, "Thank you."

"No, Mr. Potter, _thank you_. We thought we'd have to make do with our reserve, who makes the Cannon's Seeker look good."

Ron turned pink but didn't say a word.

- - -

Harry sat there in shock. He stared blankly into the flames of the fire.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said, "it's amazing. You get to play professional Quidditch."

"Yeah, as if I wasn't already famous enough!"

"Harry, it's not a bad thing. At least this time, you'll be famous because of something you're doing on purpose, as opposed to accidentally. And it's not like you'd ever have been able to become less famous anyway."

"Yeah," he muttered, "that's true."

"Of course it is!" Ginny said sharply. "I said it!"

Harry grinned at her. "Let's go practice our fencing, yeah."

"Yeah, after all, there's nothing like a little armed combat to take your mind off your worries."

* * *

**Yes, I did use a line from WTD.**

**Thanks to everyone who participated in the polls. The poll about my story from SIYE is back up. So please vote if you've read that story. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

May 24, 1992

_Fawkes? Are you ready? We're supposed to meet the unicorns tonight._

_Yes, Sparky, I am ready._

The two phoenixes flamed out of the office and into the Forbidden Forest.

Sparky led Fawkes toward the river, and the two followed it into the glade. As they swooped in, they saw a large herd of unicorns.

The oldest male came forward again.

_Greetings, Fawkes,_ he said.

_Greetings, Brion. Is it time?_

_Yes, it is. Fiery One, it is time for you to join the herd, _the unicorn said in a proud tone.

_How?_ Sparky asked.

_It is an ancient ritual that has only been used twice before. The last wizard to join a herd was Merlin. We unicorns have taken great care that mankind remains unaware of this ritual; you must swear not to tell anyone but you're bonded about what is to occur, _the unicorn said solemnly.

_I swear, _Sparky said.

If a unicorn could smile, then this one would have. _Transform to your human form so that we may begin._

Harry transformed back and knelt before the unicorn.

Fawkes nipped Harry's right forearm and the Brion's right leg, and began to sing.

The unicorn whinnied something that Harry could not understand, and, using his nose, nudged Harry's arm beneath the wound on his leg.

A single silver drop of blood landed on Harry's wound and entered his bloodstream. Harry suddenly doubled over in pain. His head felt as though it were being split open with a battle axe. After a minute, the pain faded away.

Fawkes finished his song, and then healed the wounds on Harry and the unicorn.

Now, Harry could understand Brion, even in human form.

_Welcome to the herd, Elwin._

_Elwin? _Harry asked, not realizing that it came out as a whinny.

_Yes. Elwin means elf friend. You are a friend and have elven blood. Now, I must go. The herd needs to graze._

_Goodbye, Brion,_ Fawkes sang.

Harry transformed and said, _Goodbye_.

After the unicorn herd had trotted off into the forest, Harry asked, _Fawkes, when the unicorn blood entered my bloodstream my head hurt horribly. Do you know what caused it? Was it just the ritual that made that happen?_

_No, Sparky, the pain you felt was the death of the portion of Voldemort that was living inside of you. His evil could not stand the purity of freely given unicorn blood._

_So, you mean that I won't have to worry about him possessing me?_

_Yes, Sparky. If he were to try to, he would die from the pain it would cause him._

The two phoenixes spent two more hours flying in silence in and out of the trees before returning to Gryffindor Tower.

- - -

The next Defense lesson with Snape was a review for the end of term exams that would start on Monday.

"Mr. Longbottom," Snape snapped suddenly. "Where should a wizard keep his wand?"

"He should always have it with him, preferably in a wand holster, sir," Neville answered confidently.

"That is an adequate answer," he said.

Neville breathed a sigh of relief. When Snape said a Gryffindor was 'adequate' it translated to 'excellent' in Slytherin speak.

"Malfoy!"

The blond jumped.

"What are the rules for maintaining a wand's power level?" Snape asked.

"Rule one is to protect your wand from getting any chips, cracks or breaks. Rule two is to keep your wand clean and polished, as any dirt or grime will make casting spells more difficult. Rule three is to only use a polish with a base of either lemon or orange juice. Rule four is to take your wand a credited wand maker for a maintenance inspection every five years," Draco said in a snooty tone.

"Excellent. Five points to Slytherin," Severus said, smirking. "Mr. Potter! What is the number one rule of dueling?"

Harry grinned. "The number one rule is that the rules only apply to proper duels. When in a battle against those who wish to harm you, anything goes."

The Professor arched a brow. "That was…an accurate summary…Mr. Zabini, what is the most important spell in your arsenal, and what is the most important thing to remember about it?"

Blaise paled. "The most important spell is the Shield Charm…I – I'm not sure what the most important thing about it is," he said nervously.

"Does anyone else know the answer?"

Harry looked around, and when no one else raised their hand, he did.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Sir, the most important thing to remember about the Shield Charm is that it doesn't block everything. If you don't know what spell is heading toward you, then dodge. Better to have a few bruises than to die," Harry said.

"Indeed," Severus said, going into lecture mode, "the Shield Charm will not block the Unforgivable Curses and many other 'Dark' curses as well. It is also important to remember that the Shield Charm cannot stop a physical attack or an elemental one."

- - -

May 30, 1992

_**Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel Die**_

_Today the wizarding world mourns the loss of Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel._

_Nicolas Flamel was most known for his work on Alchemy with partner Albus Dumbledore, and for the creation of the Philosopher's Stone. The Stone could turn any metal into pure gold, and created the Elixir of Life which gave the drinker immortality._

_Perenelle was known for her assistance in locating homes for orphans after the war with Grindelwald. Lady Flamel is also known for being a Seer, having predicted the rise of a new dark lord after Grindelwald's fall._

_Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel were found dead in their home late last night by their house elf Zed. According to Zed, the Flamels' Philosopher's Stone was destroyed in order to prevent dark witches and wizards from ever trying to gain immortality by stealing it._

_The world may recall that it was only just last November that Quirinus Quirrell confessed under truth serum that he was attempting to steal the Philosopher's Stone. Quirrell had been possessed by none other than the disembodied spirit of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You-Know-Who's spirit left Quirrell when he was captured and, in the process, Quirrell died._

_We here at the Daily Prophet honor the Flamels for their selflessness. They gave up the chance at more life to protect us from evil._

_By Rita Skeeter_

- - -

Harry finished reading the front page of the Saturday Prophet to the New Marauders.

He lowered the paper and stared unblinkingly straight ahead. Harry folded the paper back up and placed it in his school bag.

"Did you know them?" Hermione asked softly.

He shook his head. "I knew of them. They were good people, who fought evil and protected the innocent."

"Oh," she murmured softly.

**Hoot!**

Harry blinked his eyes at the owl in front of him. "When did he get here?" he muttered.

The owl ruffled its feathers indignantly.

"Ooookaaay," Harry said, "when did _she _get here?"

"A moment ago, mate," Ron said.

"When you were staring into space," Neville added.

Harry untied the letter. "It's from Gringotts," he said, recognizing the seal.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You are required at the will reading for Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel. The meeting shall be Saturday, May 30 at 2:00 pm._

_Sincerely,_

_Flagnook_

_Flamel Account Manager_

"They want me to go to the will reading for the Flamels this afternoon," Harry said in shock.

"But you said you didn't know them?" Hermione said in shock.

"I didn't…I wonder why I'm supposed to be there?"

- - -

"Professor McGonagall," Harry said, sticking his head into her office.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" She looked up from her lesson plans for the following year.

"I just received word from Gringotts. Apparently I'm needed at the Flamel's will reading this afternoon at 2 o'clock."

"Oh, my…You didn't know them, did you?" she asked, even though she knew he didn't.

"No ma'am."

"Very well. Be here at no later than 1 o'clock. I shall make the arrangements with Professor Dumbledore."

"Thank you," Harry said, and left her office.

- - -

Harry entered the Transfiguration professor's office to find the Headmaster waiting for him.

"Hello, sir," Harry said smiling. He might not like the Dumbledore's way of dealing with things, but he did have good intentions. "Is it safe to assume that you will be accompanying me to the will reading?"

"Yes, I dare say it is." Dumbledore smiled kindly, his blue eyes twinkling. "Gringotts has opened the floo in their lobby, so we do not have to walk through the entire Alley. Shall we go then," he said indicating the fireplace.

Harry groaned as he took a handful of floo powder. He wasn't bad at flooing or anything; he just hated it.

He tossed the powder into the flames, turning them green. He stepped in and, in a loud voice, said, "Gringotts!"

He kept his elbows in and silently begged to get out at the correct grate. Tonks had once flooed into Knockturn Alley by mistake, and Harry did _not_ want to end up there.

He gracefully stepped out of the fireplace and into the lobby. He stepped aside so he wouldn't be in Dumbledore's way, and looked up to see Griphook coming over to greet him.

He completely forgot that Dumbledore was on his way, and began to chat with Griphook in Gobbledegook.

_**Greetings, Griphook, may your mines be filled with gold, **_Harry said.

Griphook smiled. _**Mr. Potter, you are here for the Flamel's will reading, yes?**_

_**Yes, I am.**_

_**Excellent. Flagnook wasn't sure if you would be able to make it due to your school schedule.**_

Albus Dumbledore had rarely ever been truly shocked. He always expected the unexpected. But Harry speaking fluent Gobbledegook stunned him. He stepped out of the fireplace, walked up to Harry, and placed his hand on the boys shoulder.

_**I believe we are ready for our meeting with Flagnook, **_the Headmaster said, smiling at Griphook.

_**Mr. Dumbledore,**_ Griphook said, nodding in acknowledgement. _**Follow me.**_

They followed the goblin down one of the many corridors to a conference room.

_**Wait here, **_he said, _**Flagnook will be with you shortly.**_

After Griphook left, Dumbledore turned to Harry. "You speak Gobbledegook very well, Harry."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, smirking. "So do you."

"I have had years to perfect it. How long have you been studying it?" Dumbledore said, unable to restrain his curiosity.

Harry chuckled. "I'm not studying it anymore. I only had to study for two years before I understood it perfectly."

"_Only_ two years?"

"Yes." Harry shrugged. It wasn't that big of a deal to him.

The headmaster was still staring at him in shock when Flagnook entered the room.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Dumbledore," the goblin said, nodding at both of them. "Let us begin."

Flagnook sat down on a raised seat across the desk from them, and pulled out a large roll of parchment.

He read, "I, Nicolas Alexander Dumas Flamel, and I, Perenelle Adele Marcellette Cousineau Flamel, do hereby swear and affirm that this is our final will and testament; and that we, being of sound mind and free from any mind altering enchantments or potions, have signed this of our own volition and free from coercion.

As we have no living relations nearer than five generations removed, we do hereby bequeath all our possessions to Harry James Potter, including: Chateau d' Ussé in France, Flamel Manor in Wales, the vacation cottage in Scotland, the entire contents of Vault 109 including all magical artifacts and books, all of our shares in Etude de Magie Blanche (Research of White Magic), and the contents of Vault 12.

I, Nicolas Alexander Dumas Flamel, also bequeath to Harry James Potter, the title of Marquess de Rigny-Ussé and all the benefits and responsibilities thereof. When he comes of age, he is to be given control of a seat on the French Wizengamot.

He is to be given the Flamel signet ring which will allow him access to his properties and Gringotts' vaults, even though he is not of age.

Signed, Nicolas Alexander Dumas Flamel and Perenelle Adele Marcellette Cousineau Flamel."

Flagnook pulled out some more parchment. "Mr. Dumbledore, I am afraid that I must ask you to leave as per the Flamels' request."

Dumbledore's back stiffened, but he left without complaint.

"Mr. Potter, this is the Flamel signet ring," Flagnook said, handing Harry a gold ring with a yellow topaz and a crest of a phoenix with its wings spread in flight and sparks trailing from its tail.

Harry slid it onto his right hand and it disappeared. "How did that happen?" he wondered aloud.

"It is to protect it from being stolen. It also had other…" he paused, "more drastic protections in place. Several will help protect you from anything that would wish you harm." The goblin smiled evilly. "Now, please sign this paper, accepting your inheritance."

Harry reached for it and quickly signed his name. His signature flashed gold, then faded back to black.

"If you don't mind my asking, what was that?" he asked.

Flagnook smiled. "That was confirmation that you are you. Had you been a Polyjuiced imposter, it would have flashed red, and we would have had you arrested."

"Wow," Harry replied in awe. "That's some powerful magic."

"Indeed," the goblin said. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Potter. If I might suggest…you really should visit Chateau d' Ussé sometime this summer."

"I will. Thank you for the advice." Harry smiled and switched languages, _**May your mines be filled with gold, and your coffers filled with jewels. **_He bowed to the elderly Goblin.

_**Your friendship is a boon to man and Goblinkind. Have a good day.**_ Flagnook bowed and left the room.

Harry returned to the lobby, where he met up with Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm ready to return to the school if you are, sir," he said.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Then let us return."

- - -

The next morning, a school owl landed in front of a rather depressed looking Blaise Zabini.

_BZ,_

_This paper is charmed so that only you can read it._

_I have a plan for getting rid of your little predicament. It will involve the assistance of some of my trusted allies, however. Please meet us at 2:00, at the same place as last time._

_HP_

Zabini smirked and looked straight into Harry's eyes for a brief moment.

"Oh, what have you got there, Zabini?" Draco asked in a slightly arrogant tone.

Blaise smirked at his fellow Slytherin. "Your blood might be just as pure as mine, but that doesn't give you the right to butt into my business."

"Just asking," Malfoy muttered, shaking his head.

"And I'm just saying that if I wanted you to know, then I would have volunteered the information." His cultured voice sounded amused.

"Whatever." The blonde looked as though he was pouting.

"Great Merlin," Blaise said, standing suddenly. "Could you be any more childish?" He shouldered his bag, and left the Great Hall.

- - -

Harry led a small group of friends to the dungeons, using various secret passages. Thankfully, they didn't run into anyone.

He walked up to the portrait. "Venustas Consilium." The portrait swung open and the group entered to find Blaise sitting at a table, working on his homework.

"Zabini," Harry said, smiling.

"Please, call me Blaise."

"Then you can call me Harry," he replied, ushering in his friends. "You already know Angelina Johnson, I believe. And this is Cedric Diggory, Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Alicia Spinnet."

"I already know Neville, Cedric, and the Weasleys. It's good to see you all again. And it's nice to meet you, Hermione, Alicia. Hello, Angie." He nodded to the three girls. "Please, sit down everyone. Now, I believe you had a plan, Harry?" Blaise said as he sat down.

Everyone gathered into seats around the fireplace.

"I was told by the Weasleys, Cedric, Neville and Alicia that they are all invited to your mother's wedding on July fifth," Harry began.

Blaise nodded, but said, "Harry, I informed my mother that we have struck up an…acquaintance. You will be receiving an invitation as well, I believe sometime this week. She wishes to meet you."

"Alright, that should make things easier…Before I explain the plan, I have to know…do you want to know the truth about whether or not your mother has murdered her previous husbands? Please remember that if she did, and it is revealed, she will be arrested." Harry looked very solemn as he said this.

Blaise looked thoughtful for several long moments. "I need to know the truth. If she is arrested, then it is because of her own actions, not mine." His eyes met Harry's with confidence.

"Alright then, here's the plan…"

- - -

June 20, 1992

As Harry and his friends boarded the Hogwarts Express, he reflected that it had been a good year. Granted there was a possessed DADA professor. And some trouble with the Headmaster, not to mention Hagrid and the baby dragon that he named Norbert.

But still, Harry had found that he loved teaching, got to become the youngest professional Quidditch player ever. He made some amazing friends in each of the four houses, and found out more about his family. A phoenix even bonded with him.

"So Harry, what are your plans for the summer," Ron asked around a mouthful of melted chocolate frog.

Harry cast a quick impervious charm on their compartment and said, "Well, I have to go to France to see the property that the Flamels left me. I start Quidditch practice on July first, and my first game is, oddly enough, on my birthday. I promised myself that I would visit my Muggle relatives to see what they're like. I don't really want my only memories of them to be from when I was one; maybe they aren't as bad as I remember. Anyway…I also am going to spend at least a week with the Lupin family," he nodded in Hermione's direction. "I'm going to the Zabini wedding on July fifth. And your mum," he nodded in Ron's direction, "invited me to go shopping with you a few days before my birthday, then spend the rest of the summer at your house."

"Wicked," Ron said before stuffing a cauldron cake into his mouth.

"Yeah...Oh, and I'm spending the night before the Zabini wedding at their house, and the night after with Neville."

"What about Dumbledore?" Fred asked.

"Isn't he still harassing you about where you live?" George added.

Harry sighed. "He is, but it doesn't matter. He's not going to find out any time soon."

- - -

After arriving at King's Cross, Harry climbed off the train and began to search for Moony.

"Hey!" he yelled, waving at his uncle.

Suddenly, a big black dog came bounding out of nowhere and leapt onto Harry.

Ron screamed like a girl. "It's a grim!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron. This is my dog, Orion," Harry explained as he shoved the dog off of him, and wiped the slobber off of his face.

"Ron!" Molly called out to her youngest son as she rushed at him, not unlike the way Orion rushed at Harry.

"Oh, you've grown so tall," she said, grabbing his face in her hands, and kissing him on the cheek. "And these must be your friends," she said, turning to Harry, Neville and Hermione.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, smiling. "I'm Harry, and this is Neville," he pulled the shorter and somewhat pudgy boy over. "And this is Hermione," he indicated his surrogate sister.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you." She hugged each of them. "Ginny is here too, Ron, and Luna is as well. Her father had to go out of town and asked if she could spend the week with us."

Ron turned pink. Whether it was from the idea of his friends meeting his sister, or the quirky Luna Lovegood, Harry couldn't be sure.

Just then, "Hello, Ronald," a dreamy feminine voice said.

Ron jumped in shock. "Erm, hello, Luna," he said, smiling stiffly.

"Hey, Ginny," he said, noticing his sister standing behind the blonde. "Ginny, these are my friends Harry, Neville and Hermione. Guys, this is my sister Ginny, and our neighbor Luna."

"It's nice to meet you both," Harry said, and shook their hands. He felt a strange shock when he touched Ginny's hand, but as no one else seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary, he ignored it.

"Hello, everyone," Remus said as he walked up to the group. "Molly, I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?"

"I'm doing quite well, Remus," she replied. The twins walked up just then, and she turned away briefly to greet them.

Hermione beamed. "Dad," she cried throwing herself at Remus.

He caught her in his arms, and hugged her tightly for several long minutes. At last, she pulled away to hug Dora.

"Hey, Moony," Harry said, hugging his uncle.

"Hello, Harry. So how was school?"

Harry grinned. "Oh, you know…" he drawled, "the usual, studies, pranks, and a few minor illicit activities."

Molly looked as though she were going to lecture Harry at that, but before she could, Remus said, "Yeah, right," sarcastically. "Now how about telling me the truth?"

"Okay, so there weren't that many pranks and I haven't done anything illegal. At least I told the truth about studying."

Remus grinned, and ruffled Harry's hair. "So, I understand that I get to take you home for a week?"

"Yep, you're stuck with me," Harry sighed. "I almost feel sorry for you."

"Neville," a stern voice said. It was said in a low tone, but it captured the group's attention.

"Hello, Gran," Neville said stiffly, and smiled. "These are my friends, Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"It's nice to meet you all," she said nodding in acknowledgement.

"Everyone, this is my Gran, Augusta Longbottom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," Harry said, doing a traditional bow as taught in pureblood families.

This shocked everyone but Remus.

"Thank you for your kind invitation to spend the night of July fifth at your home," Harry continued.

"You are quite welcome, Mr. Potter," she said. "Come Neville, we have to be leaving now."

Neville turned to say goodbye to his friends. When his back was to his grandmother, he grimaced slightly and rolled his eyes. It was clear, that though he loved her, he did not get on well with his Gran.

"Bye, everyone. I'll see you in two weeks, Harry."

"Goodbye, Neville," the group chorused.

After Neville left, the remaining New Marauders said goodbye, and went their separate ways.

_This summer is going to be busy,_ Harry thought to Ginny.

_Yeah it is._

**Okay...there wasn't much Ginny, I know. But there will be more of her in the next chapter.**

**10 points to the whoever can tell me why Daniel Radcliffe didn't wear green contacts in the movies.**

**10 more points if you can name the person who was in both Phantom of the Opera, and Goblet of Fire.**


	11. Chapter 11

When they arrived in the woods outside of the cottage, Sirius transformed back into human form.

He quickly whispered the location of the house to Hermione then led the group to the house.

"So, Hermione, welcome to our hideout," Remus said as they entered the front door. "Dora, Carina and I spend about half our time here. Sirius lives here all the time, and…"

Just then Minerva came out of the kitchen. "I'm glad to see that you all made it back safely. Dinner's almost ready," she added as an afterthought.

"H-harry," Hermione said, "what is Professor McGonagall doing here?"

Harry winced. "Oh, woops. I guess I forgot to tell you that she lives here too."

"Is there anything else that you forgot to tell me?" Hermione asked snippily.

"Erm," Harry blushed, and said, "I can speak Parseltongue, and I'm a Metamorphmagus."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "You mean like Dora?"

"Yes," he said.

"Wow."

A two foot long, slender snake slithered into the room.

"Basil!" Harry cried in English then switched to Parseltongue. _'How are you?'_

'_I am fine, Master. There are plenty of fat rats to eat in this area. The dog one has been letting me come and go as I please, and during the winter, the wolf one brought me food.'_

Harry grinned. _'I'm glad to hear it. I will be taking you with me from now on, alright?'_

'_Yes, Master. It will be good to be with you all the time.'_

'_Oh,' _Harry said, remembering something that he would have to do at Hogwarts next term. _'There is a giant snake known as a Basilisk that I must meet at my school. Do you want to meet it too?'_

'_Yes,' _Basil hissed. _'I have long wanted to meet the King of Snakes.'_

'_Good,' _Harry said, and turned to Hermione. "Hermione, this is Basil, my snake." _'Basil,' _he hissed, _'the bushy-haired one is Hermione.'_

Hermione looked nervous but said, "It's…um…nice to meet you, Basil."

Harry hissed to the snake. "He says 'it's nice to meet you too', Hermione. So…do you want to see your new room?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione replied.

Sirius had been adding to the house since Christmastime. He added a room for Carina, who really was too old to share with her parents, especially with Dora being eight-and-a-half months pregnant; and a room for Hermione. The two girls would be sharing a bathroom with Minerva, and Remus and Tonks had their own. Poor Harry had to share with Sirius, which of course meant that he had to keep a large supply of air-fresheners handy.

Harry walked down the hall to one of the two doors that were just past his own. "This will be your room, Hermione. I'm in here," he pointed at the door with _Prongs Jr._ on it, "and Carina is on your other side."

Carina's door had a sign saying, _Metamorph in training_. And Hermione's door said, _Lunar Goddess_, which was clearly Dora's idea.

Hermione opened her door to find a room unlike any she had ever seen before.

The ceiling was plain white with the lights on, but when the lights were off, it was the night sky regardless of the time of day or weather. The top half of the wall was painted midnight blue, and the lower half was gold. The carpeting was plushy and gold.

Hermione's bed was a wrought iron four poster, and was hung with dark blue curtains but had no canopy so she could see the sky while in bed.

Her bedside table was equipped with a gold lamp for her reading. She also had an entire wall of bookcases on the right side of the room.

The window opposite the door was bay shaped, and had a blue cushioned window seat. There was a large mahogany desk and chair to the left of it, and on the other side there were two gold, wing backed chairs with a small table between them.

It was Hermione's dream room.

Hermione turned to Harry and asked, "Can I see your room?"

"Sure," he readily agreed.

Over the years, Sirius had become very good at decorating; after all, he didn't have much else to do.

Harry opened the door to his room. His ceiling was like Hermione's; Sirius had worked a long time on creating the charm for it.

His walls were painted with trees, it was the Forbidden Forest. Running through the forest was a white stag, a dog, and a werewolf; and since Harry had left for Hogwarts, a lion had been added.

His bed was a cherry wood sleigh bed with an emerald green bedspread. And, like Hermione, he had a wall of bookshelves except his were on the wall with the window which had a half-shelf beneath it. His floor was hardwood and had a plush green rug covering a great deal of it.

"It feels as though we're outside," Hermione said in awe.

That feeling was magnified when she saw Hedwig asleep on her perch. The perch was a recent gift from Hagrid, who felt bad for missing Harry's last birthday. It looked like a small, leafless tree, and was even covered in bark. This sat on the half-bookshelf so Hedwig wouldn't have to go far to land after getting home.

"I want to show you my room now. Come on," the nearly three-year old Carina said, tugging on Hermione's hand.

Her room was pink. Actually, one wall was a giant pink castle, and the carpeting was pink.

Her bed was the drawbridge to the castle and had a white bedspread, but no headboard or footboard. The opposite wall was a painting of a beach, and the waves really moved. The other two walls were painted with meadows of tulips, and her ceiling was like the other two's rooms.

A toy chest sat at the foot of her bed and was made of light oak and carved with Centaurs, elves, fairies and other magical creatures. She only had two small white bookshelves, one of which sat to the left of the window, and the other sat directly opposite it.

It was a little girl's dream, and Carina was more than happy to play as the princess of the castle. She used her morphing talents to give herself long, curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Dinner!" Sirius yelled.

The three were lucky enough to make it to the table in time to hear Minerva chewing him out for yelling across the house instead of going to get them.

Sirius just winked at the kids and smiled at Minerva, nodding his head every so often as she ranted.

Dinner was a boisterous affair, as it usually was with Sirius present. Hermione found that she really enjoyed the large-family feeling it gave her.

It was nearly time for dessert when Dora suddenly clutched at her stomach and said, "Ouch."

Everyone quickly looked at her.

She was grimacing and her hair had turned white. After a moment, she breathed a calming breath and her hair returned to being pink.

They had just finished dessert when she suddenly gasped. "My water just broke," she said in shock.

"I'm flooing you to St. Mungos now!" Remus said to his wife. "Minerva, please floo Andi and Ted. They can bring the kids to the hospital with them."

"Alright, Remus," she said as they left the room.

Within ten minutes Ted and Andi were herding the kids to the maternity ward. Ted sat down with them in the waiting room, and Andi went to be with Remus and Tonks.

Four hours later, a tired but happy Remus came out and said, "It's a girl! We've named her Chara, which means joy!"

Everyone jumped out of their seats to congratulate him.

He led them down the hall to Dora's room, and they all entered to see a tired but happy looking metamorphmagus holding a tiny bundle with hair that was rapidly changing colors.

Hermione hurried to Dora's side and lightly brushed her fingers against Chara's face.

"Would you like to hold her?" Dora asked.

Hermione nodded quickly, and Dora handed her the baby, carefully instructing her on how to hold her.

After about fifteen minutes, Hermione handed Chara to Harry.

Harry expertly cradled the small bundle in his arms. He had had a lot of experience when Carina was born.

He was beaming at the tiny girl.

It was nice to feel and see so much goodness radiating from a single person. His phoenix feelings could sense peoples' health and emotions, but ever since the unicorn gave him some blood, he had also been able to see their auras.

It had given him a really bad headache the first week after the ritual, but he was now able to control the level of what he saw and felt.

Chara was glowing white, but Harry knew that as she got older, her aura would gain colors.

After several minutes he handed her to Ted, who began to tell her all about the magical world she had been born into.

- - -

The next morning Harry got dressed in some Muggle clothes. He planned to floo to the Leaky Cauldron, then take a Muggle bus to Surrey.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to go with you?" Remus asked.

"No, Remus, I'll be fine," Harry said.

A large black dog bounded into the room and leapt at Harry. Harry neatly sidestepped the dog that promptly went skidding across the floor.

Padfoot got to his feet again and dashed to the hook by the front door where his leash was hung.

He reared up, placing his front paws on the wall, and nudged the loop of the leash off the hook. He grabbed it in his mouth and trotted over to Harry with it.

Harry sighed. "Are you sure, Padfoot?"

The dog nodded.

"You can't turn to your human form while were there. No magic, remember?"

The dog nodded again.

"Give me the leash." Harry held out his hand and Padfoot dropped the leash into it. He clasped it onto Padfoot's matching red collar that was only worn in public once before.

"Here," Harry said, handing the other end of it to Remus.

Padfoot whined pitifully, his eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm not leaving you here. I just need to get some more money from my trunk," Harry explained. "Dogs can't ride buses, you know, and taxis are more expensive." He hurried down the hall to his room, and was back a minute later.

Harry took the leash from Remus and tossed some sparkling green powder into the fireplace. The flames flared green and he stepped in.

Padfoot reared up, so his back paws were in the fire with Harry, and his front ones were on Harry's shoulders.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" Harry cried and the two disappeared.

Harry stepped smoothly out into the crowded pub.

He led Padfoot out into an alley in Muggle London, and Sirius transformed.

"You know kid, you're starting to get the hang of flooing." Sirius smiled reminiscently and said, "I remember the first time you flooed home from Ted and Andi's. You fell flat on your face."

"Enough with the embarrassing stories, Padfoot. Just get rid of this awful soot," Harry groaned.

"Fine, fine…spoilsport," he muttered. And with a wave of his wand, the pair was clean.

Harry stepped out of the alley, pulling the over-excited dog with him. They were a few streets away when Harry hailed a cab.

He told the driver where to take them, and then just sat back for the ride.

- - -

It was a bright sunny day in Surrey, and Little Whinging's residents were dressed in their Sunday finest.

The Dursley family was no exception to this. Vernon Dursley was wearing a pair of too small khaki dress slacks and a white business shirt with his most boring blue tie, and Petunia was wearing a far-too-frilly-for-her-age pink dress. Dudley was wearing the only pair of dress slacks that still fit, and that was only because they had been bought a size too large. His shirt was straining at the buttons over his large stomach, and his tie was far too short.

The small family of three was quite happily seated around their dining table eating lunch, when a cab pulled up bearing a person that would change their lives.

_Ding-Dong_

Petunia looked up from her rather lewd book that seemed to be, judging by the cover picture, little better than porn disguised as a romance novel.

"I'll get it," she said in her rather shrill voice.

She smiled to herself as she hurried down the hall to the front door. Aside from one week, eleven years ago, her life was perfect. That one week had been when her nephew lived with them, and she would forever thank whatever deity existed for getting rid of him for her.

She opened the door and was confronted with the very real and alive child that she had just been thinking of.

Her eyes widened.

- - -

Harry climbed out of the cab at number 4 Privet Drive, and stared up at the house where his aunt lived. If he didn't know the address, he never would have been able to find the house. It looked exactly like all the others on that street, and on the next street, and even twelve streets away. The entire suburb was made up of houses that only differed in what the owners' garden flowers of choice were.

"I'll meet you at the park we passed on the way here, in about two hours, alright?" Harry told the cabbie as he paid him for the ride.

"Sure, mate," the driver said, waving at the friendly boy and his bear-like dog. He had been a cabbie for nearly twenty years, and in that time he had met a lot of people. He could honestly tell himself that the kid he had just driven here was one-of-a-kind.

The boy was cheerful, friendly, and was intelligent enough to hold a conversation with a man nearly four times his age. The boy had even given him an extra-large tip after hearing about his daughter's leukemia.

Yes, that kid was something special.

As he drove away he watched in his rear-view mirror, as the kid went up to the front door of the house and rang the bell.

The door opened to reveal a bony woman in a pink dress, whose face went from happy and content to panicked and green.

The woman quickly ushered the boy inside, looking around to make sure the neighbors hadn't seen him.

The cabbie would bet every cent of his tip, that that woman didn't have a clue about what a treasure that boy was.

- - -

"Hello, Aunt Petunia," Harry said, smiling kindly at her.

"Get in here," she hissed, "before the neighbors see you."

Harry rolled his eyes but did as she asked. Padfoot however, growled at her, and made entering the house as difficult as he could.

"In the living room," she said.

Harry looked up at her, confused and said, "Erm, which door is it?"

Petunia sighed with exasperation. "First on the left."

Harry entered the room with Padfoot trotting behind him, and Petunia followed.

"Don't let the dog on the furniture," she snapped. "I'll be back in a moment." With that, she left the room.

"Well, that was polite," Harry muttered sarcastically. He could only just hear the voices coming from the dining room, as he sat down in a chair to wait.

Three minutes later, all three of the Dursleys entered the living room.

Harry stood up politely, and held out his hand to his uncle, "Uncle Vernon, Dudley, it's nice to meet both of you. I mean…I was only one the last time, so…"

Vernon ignored the hand Harry held out and glared at the boy as he sat his abnormally large body down on the couch.

Harry instead turned to shake Dudley's hand. Dudley would have done what his father did, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid Harry.

Harry shook his cousin's hand, and said, "I, um, I guess you are all wondering why I'm here."

Vernon said nothing out of spite, and Dudley said nothing because he didn't know what to say to that.

Petunia though said, "You're not staying, I hope you know."

Harry looked confused for a moment then realization dawned on him. "I'm not here looking for a place to stay, Aunt. I just wanted to meet the only blood family I have left."

She sniffed haughtily. "Oh."

"So," Harry said somewhat nervously. "Dudley," he turned to his cousin, "I know we're the same age, so you _must_ be in secondary school. Do you like it?"

The porky blonde boy nodded, and said somewhat nervously, "I go to Dad's old school, Smeltings."

Dudley couldn't remember his cousin, but he could tell that his parents were scared of him for some reason, and so he was too.

"What's it like there?" Harry asked somewhat eagerly. He'd never been to a Muggle school, though he had read lots of books about them.

"Erm," Dudley flushed a little. "The campus is huge, and I live in the Fyfe Dormitories."

"Really, do you play any sports?" Harry thought this was unlikely given the size of his cousin, but thought it polite to ask.

Surprisingly though Dudley seemed keen to this topic. "Not really, but I'm thinking of trying out for the Boxing Team this year," he said quite proudly.

Harry grinned at him. "I bet you'll be good. You've got the build for it."

Dudley simply beamed. A compliment from someone who wasn't his parents or Aunt Marge was a rare thing; and getting one from a heretofore unknown cousin that was his own age, was even better. He didn't have friends, he had lackeys; and the only reason they stuck with him was because he was the biggest and strongest. He might not be smart, but he knew that they didn't really care about him at all, so compliments from them were only given to keep him happy.

"Do _you_ play sports?" Dudley asked, not noticing his parents' gasps of horror.

"Yeah, I do, but it's not a very well-known one," Harry said, knowing that Dudley wouldn't know about Quidditch.

"Tell me about it then?"

"Well," Harry said, not wanting to annoy his aunt and uncle by mentioning magic. "There are three goals on each side of the field."

"Really? Three of them? That's a lot," Dudley said, his eyes wide.

Harry nodded. "Yes. There is one Keeper to each team, and he's the goalie. There are three Chasers for each side, and they try to score using the Quaffle which is a big red ball about the size of a football. And it's ten points per goal."

Dudley nodded to show that he was following this.

"The Beaters use short bats to hit Bludgers around. Bludgers are smaller than the Quaffles. The Beaters use them to try to hit the opposing teams players and distract them."

Petunia was quite pale by now. She knew all about Quidditch and she certainly didn't want Dudley to know about it.

Harry continued, oblivious to his aunt. "The Seeker, my position," he explained.

Dudley nodded, looking excited to find out about this position.

"…Is the most likely position to get hurt. I have to catch a gold winged ball that's about the size of a walnut and flies wicked fast."

Dudley's eyes were huge.

"If I catch it, I win a hundred and fifty points for my team, usually winning the game for them."

"That is _so awesome_!" Dudley breathed in awe of his cousin. "Why isn't that sport more well known! It's sounds amazing!"

Harry grinned. "In certain circles," he eyed Petunia as he said this, "It's more popular than soccer _or _football, but the people who like it generally keep to themselves, so…" Harry shrugged as he dragged that word out.

Dudley monopolized Harry for most of the next hour and a half, asking all sorts of questions about his likes and dislikes.

Both boys enjoyed fighting, though with Dudley it was more bullying, and Harry defense.

Harry glanced at his watch and realized he was going to have to be leaving soon. "I hate to say it," he said to Dudley, "but I'm going to have to go soon. My cab is going to pick me up at the park not far from here."

Dudley looked disappointed, but nodded.

Harry turned to his aunt and uncle, both of whom looked as though they'd been drinking pickle juice straight from the jar. "I promised my guardians that I'd be home in time for dinner."

Petunia sniffed. "Your guardians just let you go off like that. I know full well that you don't live in the area, and I cannot believe that _any _sort of decent guardians would let their charge do that," she said haughtily.

Harry grinned. "Well, Aunt Petunia, I'm not exactly alone. I've got Orion with me," he indicated the dog that was lying at his feet. "And I've always been pretty self-sufficient. Besides, I have this."

He pulled a small red cell phone out of his pocket. It was one of Sirius' new inventions. It worked a lot like the two-way mirrors, but it also could make calls through the Muggle phone system, and worked in high magical concentration areas, like Hogwarts.

"Well," Aunt Petunia said, looking like she was sucking a lemon, "I suppose that's not _so _bad then."

Harry stood up.

"It was really nice meeting all of you," he said, grinning at his relatives.

"Hey, Harry," Dudley said, "I'll walk with you down to the park."

Vernon looked ill. It was obvious that Dudley quite liked his cousin.

"Great!" Harry readily agreed.

The two boys left the house and walked slowly down to the park chatting about martial arts.

When they got to the park, the cab was already waiting for Harry.

Dudley then turned to him, and shook his hand saying, "Harry, I hope you'll write. Maybe we can plan to have you over for a visit sometime?" He said the last part some what hopefully.

"Of course I'll write. And I'll definitely visit sometime if Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are okay with it," Harry said.

"Great!" Dudley grinned. "Well. Bye then."

"Bye Dudley!" Harry said as he climbed into the back of the cab.

- - -

Ginny was bored. Beyond bored. Bored to tears even.

She sighed and switched which hand she rested her cheek on as she gazed out the window towards the paddock.

Her brothers were playing Quidditch _again_, and _again _they didn't think to ask her if she wanted to play. In fact, when she asked, they said she was too little. _As if! _Harry was barely bigger than she was, and _he _was going to play professionally.

"Ginny! You have a letter!" her mother called from downstairs.

Ginny sighed as she got up. No doubt Luna was writing to invite her on yet another Snorkack expedition. Probably France this time.

The Lovegoods were slowly and systematically searching every country in Europe but had yet to find any proof of a Snorkack's existence.

She slowly walked downstairs, with a depressed look on her face. Maybe when Harry got there she would be aloud to play Quidditch. No doubt he'd insist on her playing. Harry was nice like that.

"Is it from Luna again," Ginny asked her mother as she entered the kitchen.

"No dear," Molly said. "I think it's from a boy. That's what the writing looks like anyway."

"A boy?" she asked incredulously, staring at the envelope on the table.

Ginny picked up the letter and saw that it was addressed to: _Ginny Weasley, The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole_. There was no mistaking that it was for her.

She turned it over and saw the seal. It was a shield with antlers growing out of the top. The shield had a lion on the left half, rearing with its front paws touching the rearing dog's, which was on the right half. A large letter "P" sat between the two animals, and a stalking wolf stood beneath it. A banner ran beneath the whole shield and said: _Superbia Fragmen Honor, Honor Superne Quis_.

Ginny knew that seal. She had helped Harry create it. He wanted to have a new Family Seal because the old Potter Seal had had a truly atrocious motto: _Superbia Superne Quis_, or _Pride Above Anything_. Harry's new motto meant: _Arrogance Ruins Honor, Honor Above Anything_. Ginny thought it was funny that Superbia meant both pride and arrogance.

She opened her envelope and pulled out a piece of thick creamy parchment.

"Who is it from, Dear?" Molly asked as she chopped vegetables for dinner.

Ginny skimmed the note and said, "It's from Harry, Mum."

"Harry Potter?" Molly asked incredulously.

"Yes," Ginny said. "Would you like me to read it to you?"

"Only if you want to dear."

So Ginny read…

_Dear Ginny,_

_I was sorry that we didn't have a chance to talk more yesterday. Your brothers, mostly Fred and George, have told me a lot about you. I look forward to seeing you again later this summer, and also at Hogwarts. I'm sure Ron and the twins have told you by now that I'm going to be playing Quidditch with Pride of Portree. My first game is on July 31 against the Wimbourne Wasps. As I get ten box seat tickets for every match, I thought you might like one of them. I already invited: Ron, Fred, George, Neville, Hermione, Remus Lupin and his wife, Professor McGonagall, and Blaise Zabini. Please ask your parents if you may go, and write back. I hope they will agree. Professor McGonagall has already offered to meet everyone at the Leaky Cauldron at ten am. Then escort them via portkey to the field._

_Hoping you can come,_

_Harry Potter_

"Can I go, Mum, _please_?" Ginny begged.

Molly looked thoughtful. She had already agreed to let the boys go, but Ginny was _so_ young. Then again the Professor would be there, as would two other adults. "I'll speak to your father about it tonight, but I make no promises," she warned.

Ginny beamed. She knew full well that her dad would definitely let her go.

"Thanks, Mum," she cried as she ran upstairs to work on a response.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I hope the wait was worth it. Let me know what you think!**

**10 points to whoever can tell me what the actors who played Fred and George in the movies only known physical difference is.**

**Don't forget to check out the story challenge at the end of the most recent chapter of '100 Ways'.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long for me to update this story. I just haven't had much time for writing lately. I hope you think this is worth the wait.**

* * *

"Sirius!" Harry called from his room, "Where are my dress robes?"

"Um," Sirius said, looking up from his invention notes. "Did you check Carina's room?"

"Why would she have them?" Harry asked, entering the basement.

"Two words, 'Dress-ups'." Sirius shuddered.

"Ahh!" The eleven year old hurried back upstairs yelling, "Carina! Where are my dress robes?"

The tiny girl, whose hair was red today, came out of her room, holding Harry's robes which were dragging on the floor.

Harry moaned when he saw how wrinkled they were, and that they had some chocolate streaks down the front. "Thanks, Carina," he muttered.

He'd been trying to get his things together for his trip to France, but he was having trouble finding anything. He wandered back into his bedroom.

_Tap, Tap, Tap…_

Harry turned to the window. "Hedwig!" he cried out, as he opened it to let her in. "Where have you been?"

She landed on her perch and stuck out her leg.

Harry quickly untied the parchment, and fed her an owl treat. She hooted happily as he ran a hand down her back.

He flipped the envelope over and instantly recognized Ginny's writing. Harry ripped the envelope open and pulled out a piece of parchment that smelled like lavender.

_Dear Harry,_

_I read your letter to Mum, and she said it was up to Dad. I asked him as soon as he got home from work and he said 'yes'._

_I can hardly wait to see you again. It's been so lonely here. All the boys ever want to do is play Quidditch, but of course they won't let me join in. It's not fair! They all learned to fly when they were five, and played Quidditch with the others when they were seven. I've been sneaking out on their brooms for years because they wouldn't teach me to fly. I was in such big trouble when Mum found out about it, but after one week of grounding she began giving me tips. She was a Chaser on the Gryffindor team in school, and that's what I want to be._

_When I asked the boys if I could play today, they refused just because I'm a girl. What do you suggest for revenge? Judging from what the twins have said, you're quite the prankster, even more than them._

_Thanks for inviting me to your game, and also for listening…er…reading my rant._

_Ginny Weasley_

Harry immediately set quill to parchment to give her a suggestion for the prank.

The pair had agreed to exchange letters this summer, to ease their way into a 'friendship' so no one would be shocked by their closeness.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I have the perfect revenge for you._

_Write letters to Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. They're Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with us, and Stoat and Polecat (the twins) have huge crushes on them. Fred likes Angie, and George likes Alicia. Tell the girls just what the boys said to you. For that matter, I'll tell Hermione as I'm visiting with her family right now. Ron'll freak when she reams him out. And then there's that Ravenclaw Prefect that Percy likes. I think her name is Penelope Clearwater, but I can't be certain. Get the girls to come over to your house for 'tea', but make sure they know that the real reason for the visit is to scream at the boys. There is no excuse for your brothers to behave in such a prejudiced manner. I know your mum taught them better than that. Good luck with your revenge. Be sure to send me pictures!_

_Harry_

Perfect.

"Hedwig, once you're rested, I have a response for you to take back to Ginny, okay?"

Hedwig hooted, and tucked her head under a wing.

Harry grabbed his robes and left to floo Aunt Andi. If anyone could get the chocolate out of the robes, she could.

An hour later, Harry was busy folding his clothes and placing them in his trunk.

"Sirius," he said to the man who had just entered the room and flopped gracefully onto the bed.

"Yeah, Prongs Jr.?"

"I need you to come to France with me." Harry smiled up at his godfather. "Even with you in dog form, I'll feel safer. I just have this weird feeling that not everything is as it seems."

Sirius frowned a little and, sitting on Harry's bed, said, "Okay. But you have to give me my own compartment for my stuff. And I have to be allowed to spend as much time as I want in your office in human form."

Harry laughed. "Sirius, why are you even bothering to haggle? You know that you'd come with me even if I didn't agree to that. Besides, why would I say no?"

"Good point." Sirius flipped his hair then ran a hand through it. "Why would anyone say 'no' to me?"

"Could you _be_ more arrogant, Padfoot?" Remus asked as he entered the room and sat in Harry's desk chair.

"Yes," Sirius said matter-of-factly. "Do you want me to try?"

Remus actually looked nervous. "No thanks."

- - -

Ginny grinned evilly as she read Harry's letter.

"Mum!" she cried, running downstairs and skidding into the living room. "The boys won't let me hang out with them, so could I _please_ invite some girls over for tea on Saturday?"

Molly looked up from the laundry she was folding and smiled at her daughter. "Of course, dear. How many did you want to invite?"

Ginny beamed at her mother. "Four, it would be five but Luna's in Romania."

"Alright, dear, go write your invitations then we'll go through my recipes to find some things you'd like to serve them."

"Thanks Mum!" Ginny left the room, leaving her mother shaking her head and smiling at her antics.

Ginny entered her room, and sat down at her desk and thought for several long moments. She picked up a quill to write some letters.

_Hermione,_

_Harry said that he would inform you of my…situation. Please come for tea on Saturday at two. The floo address is 'The Burrow'._

_Thanks._

_Ginny Weasley_

Ginny grinned. Harry hadn't said it outright, but after searching through his memories, she knew that Ron had a _huge_ crush on Hermione. If anyone could make him feel smaller than an ant, she could.

Next to torture…the twins.

_Dear Angelina,_

_We've never been introduced, but I'm Ginny Weasley, Fred and George's sister. I got your name from Harry. You see, my brothers said something rather rude to me, and I asked Harry for advice on getting revenge. The boys said that I couldn't play Quidditch with them because I was so young and a girl. I turn eleven in August, so I hardly think that my age is an issue; and as you are a girl and play Chaser on your house team, that argument is rubbish as well. Harry says that Fred likes you and you would be the best person to aid me in my revenge. So, here is my plan…_

_I'm going to be inviting several girls over for tea on Saturday at two: you, Alicia Spinnet (who George likes), Penelope Clearwater (Percy's crush), and Hermione Granger (obviously Ron's crush). I was hoping that between all of us, we can show them just how wrong they are._

_Please let me know if you'll be able to help._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny Weasley_

_PS. Our floo address is 'The Burrow'._

Ginny smirked in a truly evil-Slytherin way. She could only hope that this would work.

_Dear Alicia,_

_I'm Fred and George's sister Ginny, just so you know._

_I have a little problem that I could use your help with. The boys won't let me play Quidditch with them because I'm a girl and (according to them) I'm too young. I'm nearly eleven so I hardly think that I'm too young, and we both know that my gender has nothing to do with Quidditch._

_I'm going to be having some other girls over on Saturday at two for 'tea'. I do hope that you will be able to come and help me straighten the boys out._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny Weasley_

_PS. Our floo address is 'The Burrow'._

Ginny thought for while before starting on the letter to Penelope. All she really knew about the girl was that she was a Ravenclaw Prefect.

She nibbled lightly on the end of her quill. This would have to be perfect.

- - -

"Alicia!" Angelina called, chasing after her best friend. "Give that back!"

Alicia raced through the manor and up the stairs to the suite that the two girls shared. She kept a tight hold on the little red book that caused Angelina, a usually stoic and strong girl, to panic and chase after her in a way unbefitting of the daughter of a wealthy pure-blood.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Alicia cried out through her laughter. At last she would know who Angie liked.

"Argh…" Angelina growled in frustration, and began to run up the stairs, thankful for Oliver's insistence that they keep in shape over the summer. If she hadn't gone running every morning since first joining the team, she would have been out of breath by now.

"Angelina!" a voice snapped from below her. A tall, slender, dark-haired woman with ice-blue eyes stepped out of the shadows.

The girl in question stopped and turned to face her soon-to-be step-mother. "Yes?"

"A lady does not run," Alexandra Roberts Zabini Richardson Ramirez Anderson McFarlane Montgomery said in a very cold tone.

Angie stared down at the woman. "Yes, Ma'am," she answered as respectfully as she could manage.

The woman simply nodded, then spun and disappeared into the shadows.

If Angelina hadn't seen her outside before, she would have thought the woman was a vampire.

She sighed, shook her head then hurried up to her room.

"Alicia, you little sneak, you'd better give me back my journal!" Angie warned.

"Fine, fine," Alicia said, distracted. She was laying on her stomach on Angie's bed her feet in the air, and was reading a letter.

"Harry's owl came by with two letters, one for me and one for you," she explained. "You'd better read yours now so we can decide what to do."

Angelina looked confused, but picked up the letter that was lying on her desk. She paused to pet Hedwig then sat to open the envelope.

"That scum!" she declared a minute later. "We're going! Those boys need to learn a lesson!"

"I quite agree."

The two girls quickly composed a letter to send to Ginny then Angelina hurried downstairs to inform Alexandra about it.

Angelina entered the sitting room and said, "Alexandra?"

"Yes," the woman snapped, annoyed.

Angelina gathered her Gryffindor bravery. "Ginny Weasley invited Alicia and I to have tea on Saturday. I already sent a reply saying that we would be there."

Alexandra arched a perfectly shaped brow. "Did you indeed? Without asking permission to attend?"

Angelina raised her chin a bit in defiance. "Yes Ma'am, it would have been rude of me to _not_ go. Mrs. Weasley was very kind to my father and I after my mother died. She was the one who taught me about pure-blood customs among witches of my social strata. Ginny often came with her during those visits and I must admit that I am quite fond of her."

There was no denying that Angelina was a proper young witch of the upper-class. There were only a few rare moments where Angie acted like a common teenager.

Alexandra continued to evaluate the young black girl that stood before her. Angelina dressed in stylish robes and had occasionally commented that Molly had taught her about fashion. She stood tall and walked with grace, and her manners were impeccable. She never spoke out of turn.

"You may go, but I expect you to remember that your behavior reflects on your father and myself."

With that, Angie was dismissed.

- - -

Ginny smiled at her mother's excitement.

Molly was flipping through her recipe cards, looking for the perfect snacks to serve with the tea.

"Ooh, here's my mother's recipe for Pumpkin Squares. How does that sound, Ginny?" she asked.

"That sounds great," Ginny replied. Her mother seemed to be more excited than even _she _was.

Molly continued flipping through the recipes, humming a little.

"Hey, Mum," Ginny said suddenly, "what about those little sandwiches you made for me and Luna the last time she was here?"

Her mother smiled and said, "Those _would _go nicely with tea."

After another half hour of menu-planning, Molly said, "Now, we just have to find something for you to wear. You've outgrown all of your nice dresses."

Ginny paled. If there was one thing in life that she hated, it was trying on clothes.

"I have some clothes in a trunk in my room, from when I was your age. They're a bit out of style, but the fabric is good and I'm sure I can adjust them to suit the current fashion," she continued, oblivious to Ginny's distaste.

The two female Weasleys went upstairs and, while Ginny sat on the bed, Molly began to search through the bottomless trunk that had once been her Hope Chest. It was an old pure-blood custom among the less well-off families that a witch, starting at the age of eleven, would fill a trunk with items for her future married life. This trunk was called a "Hope Chest".

Molly's trunk was now used to hold all of her favorite clothes from throughout her life.

After digging through old dress robes and a few maternity robes, Mrs. Weasley resurfaced holding a chocolate brown dress in her hands.

"Well, put it on so I can see what needs to be done," she said, handing it to Ginny.

Ginny went into the master bathroom and took off her tee-shirt and jeans, folding them carefully. She then pulled the brown dress on over her head and with practiced fingers, quickly buttoned it up and tied the sash.

She looked down at herself and mentally groaned, thankful that Harry was distracted with his packing right now. The dress was almost entirely made up of ruffles, and went down to her ankles.

She stepped out of the bathroom, looking very skeptical.

"Well," Molly said, looking thoughtful, "the color's good, and it's in good condition. There's plenty of fabric to work with too."

Ginny still looked skeptical.

Molly pursed her lips, and a gleam of challenge appeared in her eyes. "I'll take it up to just at your knees, but I'll be sure to leave enough fabric that I'll be able to lengthen it as you grow taller."

She tilted her head to one side, squinting a bit then suddenly moved close to Ginny, and began to investigate the seams on the ruffles.

"Mhmm," she murmured. "I'll take out all of the ruffles, but stitch one row onto the hem of the skirt. It'll look flirty." She said the last sentence to Ginny and winked.

She began to dig around in the trunk again, and five minutes later pulled out a glorious crimson sash.

"For contrast, instead of the brown sash it has now," she muttered. "The neckline is too high, especially for summer. And…oh my goodness," Molly said suddenly, her eyes welling with tears. "You are growing up, aren't you?" She sighed. "You're already developing…two whole years before I did."

Ginny shifted on her feet nervously.

Molly hummed to herself as she began pinning things, and ripping out seams.

"We'll take in the bodice too," Molly said. "It will shock your brothers when they see you looking like a real young woman."

"I dare say we can find some excuse to get you dressed up while Harry's here. You'll want to show him that you're an attractive young woman, not just Ron's little sister," she continued.

"Thanks Mum," Ginny said, speaking for the first time in almost an hour. She shared a conspiratorial grin with her mother.

- - -

Everyone at the Burrow had just started serving themselves dinner when Arthur Weasley said, "So…what did my two girls do today," making Molly blush a bit.

"We altered one of my old dresses for Ginny. She's going to be having some girls over for tea on Saturday, and she's outgrown all her old things," she explained.

"Well, Ginny," he said boisterously, "you'll have to model it for us after dinner."

Ginny smiled happily. "Sure Dad, I'd love to."

The boys just rolled their eyes. Anytime Ginny got some new clothes, Arthur insisted on having her model them for the whole family. They figured that it was just part of being the only girl in the family.

After dinner, Ginny hurried upstairs to put on the dress. It looked vastly different now that her mother had altered it. No one would be able to recognize the old dress in the new one.

There had even been enough fabric left over that Molly was making a pretty blouse for Ginny as well.

She carefully buttoned it up then tied the sash at the back of her waist. She didn't look like the same nearly-eleven-year-old she'd been that morning. Instead, Ginny looked like a beautiful red-haired teenage girl who was going to have all of the boys in Hogwarts falling at her feet.

She slowly walked downstairs and into the living room.

Everyone froze except for Molly and Ginny.

Ginny blushed slightly from all of the stares.

"You – you look beautiful," Arthur choked out. His eyes looked watery.

Fred and George looked as though they'd been clubbed over the head, and Percy's mouth was agape. Ron's eyes went wide, and his neck turned red. He was thinking about Harry coming to spend the summer around his _baby sister_.

Ginny slowly spun when her mother indicated for her to.

The ruffle at the edge of the pencil-straight skirt fluttered as she moved. The red sash pulled the dress taught against her stomach, showing off her blossoming figure. And the scooped neckline of the sleeveless dress hit just low enough to show off her gold locket.

"Wow…um…wow…when did _that_ happen?" Percy said suddenly.

"During the school year," Molly answered.

The twins exchanged looks. "Looks like we'll have to prank any boy who even thinks of looking at ickle Gin-gin this year," George said.

"You will not!" Ginny snapped.

Arthur glared sternly at the boys. "Ginny is right boys. Its one thing to defend your sister's honor, but it is another thing entirely to attack someone who is just admiring her. If they bother her then you are allowed to do something. Are we clear?"

The four boys nodded.

Ron still hadn't said anything.

"The first thing we should do is teach you some of the Muggle defense moves that Harry taught us," he said suddenly.

Fred and George looked alert.

"Yeah, and we can start teaching you some curses too. You can't actually _do _magic, but we can use a stick as a wand and you can practice the movements and incantations," Fred contributed.

Percy nodded. "It would be good for Ginny to know how to protect herself, just in case. Those Muggle defense moves will be good if she gets disarmed."

Ginny stared at her brothers in shock. She hadn't expected that.

Arthur and Molly smiled at them.

"That's a wonderful idea, boys," Molly said.

Arthur nodded. "You can't be around her all the time, and if she knows how to take care of herself, you won't have to worry.

And it was settled. For the rest of the summer, Ginny would be learning self-defense. Not that she needed to, as Harry had already taught her everything; but she could hardly tell her family that the most famous wizard alive could visit her in her head.

- - -

Penelope Clearwater sat on her bed in the tiny apartment that was all her mother could afford on her meager pay as a seamstress.

When her father left a year ago, neither Penelope nor her mother had expected it to be permanent. He just left 'to find out what he wanted in life' and 'would be back before they knew it'. Then he met Barbie Walters, a tarted up member of his Quidditch fan club.

Now, Penelope's mother worked late every night to pay for her Hogwarts tuition.

_Tap, Tap, Tap…_

Penelope looked up.

There was what appeared to be a molting feather duster perched on her window sill.

She opened the window, and was startled to find that it was actually a very old owl that at second glance appeared to be dead. At third glance though, it became obvious that he was in fact breathing.

Penny carefully untied the parchment envelope and ripped it open.

She unfolded the creamy piece of paper and began to read the letter that was written in pretty blue ink.

_Dear Penelope,_

_I'm Ginny Weasley, and I've never actually met you, but I got your name from Harry Potter._

Penelope's eyes widened. She hadn't known that Harry even knew who she was.

_Harry told me that my brother Percy is quite fond of you…_

Oh, my, she hadn't known that. She had quite the crush on the bookish Gryffindor. He was smart, kind, and stable, which was very important to her.

…_which is why I'm writing. You see, the boys all like to play Quidditch, but they refuse to let me play because they say I'm too young, and because I'm a girl. I start Hogwarts this year, and they were all flying when they were much younger than me; and a person's gender has nothing to do with their talent at Quidditch._

That was true. Penny was friends with Jennifer Goldman, a Ravenclaw Chaser, who was quite good.

_As all the boys agreed to not let me play, I decided to invite each of their crushes over to help me prove my point._

Penelope stifled a giggle. That idea was true brilliance.

_Please floo to my house (the Burrow) for tea on Saturday at two. I have also invited Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, because the twins like them; and Hermione Granger, because Ron apparently likes her (according to Harry anyway)._

_Please send a response back with Errol once he's recovered. I am sorry that I had to send him, but he's the only owl available._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny Weasley_

Penny thought for a long moment. Her mother had said that she needed to get out more instead of spending all her time buried in books.

She smiled to herself. It sounded like Saturday would be a lot of fun, and perhaps Percy would _do something_ about his crush if she were there.

Now she just had to figure out what to wear, as she didn't have much available.

* * *

**20 Points: At the beginning of the second Harry Potter movie, where was Ginny's jumper.**


	13. Chapter 13

Harry grumbled to himself as his feet hit the marble floor of the French Ministry of Magic Atrium. "I _hate_ Portkeys," he said.

The dog by Harry's side growled lightly then nudged his leg with his nose.

This had the exact effect that Padfoot wanted. Harry looked up to see the French Minister of Magic walking towards him.

"Monsieur Potter," the French Minister said, "It is an honor to meet you."

"Minister Delacour," Harry acknowledged, bowing. "I had not expected to make your acquaintance this trip. It is an honor to meet you as well."

"My wife and I were hoping that you would agree to come to our manor for dinner this evening," the Minister stated.

"It would be a pleasure, Minister," Harry said, smiling.

"Fabuleux!" Minister Delacour grinned at Harry. "I shall send a car to your hotel. I understand that you are staying at Le Meurice."

"Yes, I am," Harry said.

"The car shall be waiting outside your hotel at seven thirty," the Minister finished. He bowed formally. "Au revoir, Monsieur Potter."

"Au revoir, Minister Delacour."

The Minister left and Harry walked to the front doors to leave.

Harry took a cab to his hotel, and a bellhop carried his trunk in for him. After arriving in his suite, Harry tipped the bellhop and was glad to relax in peace.

- - -

Ginny sat on the couch, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for her guests to arrive. She quickly stood when green flames erupted in the fireplace.

Percy entered the room right at that moment to shelve a book, and nearly fell over in shock when Penelope Clearwater stepped out of the flames.

"P-Penny?" he stammered.

"Hello Percy," she said, blushing. Penelope was very glad now that she had spent the money her father had sent for her birthday on a new dress. The blue fabric of it matched her eyes exactly.

"H-hi, a-are you h-here for tea with my sister?" Percy asked.

She giggled a little at his nervousness. "Yes, Percy, I am."

His neck turned red as she walked over to greet Ginny.

"Oy, Perce! You ready to play Quidditch," Fred called out, running down the stairs with George inches behind him.

"Uh," Percy said, still staring at the Ravenclaw Prefect. "Y-yeah," he said still distracted.

The fire turned green and a tall black haired girl with pale skin stepped out. Alicia Spinnet looked very pretty, wearing a pink blouse and white skirt.

George stared, and his ears turned red.

"Hello boys," Alicia said, smiling, her eyes on George. She walked gracefully up to him as Angelina flooed in. "George," Alicia said softly.

George stammered something that might have been 'you're beautiful' but it was so slurred that no one could be sure.

Fred's mouth fell open when Angelina exited the fire. Her red dress contrasted with her chocolate colored skin.

She, like Alicia, walked up to her crush. "Fred," she said as she used an index finger to shut his mouth. "You're drooling," she said, smirking.

Both of the girls walked over to Ginny and Penelope. The four began to chat like old friends, though Angie and Alicia were the only ones who had really known each other before this.

Ron had been leaning against one of the walls watching and laughing silently at his brothers.

That lasted until Hermione stepped out of the fire. Ron's laughter stopped suddenly as he thought to himself, 'Wow! When did she become beautiful?'

"Hello Ron," she said, and walked up to him and hugged him tightly. She then smiled up at him and walked over to join the group of girls.

Ron hadn't said a word yet. He just stared at her as she walked away. 'For that matter, when did she get breasts?' he wondered.

Hermione glanced at him from where she was standing, and Ron couldn't help noticing that her light purple dress was rather clingy. His face turned redder than his hair.

All of the boys were staring at their crushes and wondering when their world turned upside down.

Fred walked over to Ron and clapped the younger boy on his shoulder. "Well," he said. "Welcome to the club."

Ron looked at him, confused. "Huh," he said eloquently.

"You are officially a _guy_ instead of a boy. You like a _girl_," Fred teased.

Ron groaned in embarrassment, and buried his face in his hands.

"So…Quidditch anyone?" George asked, throwing off his stupor.

"Yeah," Fred said, heading to the door.

Percy agreed, "Good idea."

"Uh-huh," Ron said, following his older brothers and nearly walking into the doorframe because he was still staring at one of his best friends.

- - -

Ginny giggled as Hermione joined them. "That was _so _funny. I swear Ron looked like a giant tomato. And, Fred," she said, turning to Angelina. "Oh gosh, when you shut his mouth, I thought he was going to pass out."

"I personally think that George was about to start hyperventilating," Alicia said.

Penelope nodded, "I agree."

"And poor Percy looked as though someone had just apparated in Hogwarts when he saw you, Penelope," Ginny said.

All five of the girls giggled, and Ginny began to serve everyone some tea. At odd moments the conversation would be interrupted by someone bursting into laughter again.

After they finished their tea and snacks, Angelina said, "Let's go out and watch the boys play Quidditch."

"Yes, I'm sure they'd appreciate some _advice_ from three excellent Chasers," Alicia said, including Ginny in her comment.

"And Ron could use some _critiquing_ on his Keeping technique," Hermione said.

Ginny and Penny giggled, and they all stood up to go outside.

- - -

"Fred! You're leaning a bit too far to the left!" Angie called out.

"George, you need to lean forward to get more speed!" Alicia threw in her opinion.

Ginny and Hermione were barely stifling their giggles.

Percy kept losing the Quaffle to one of his brothers because Penny watching him was unnerving.

"Come on Ron!" Hermione yelled. "You could have blocked that!"

Ron turned red.

"Nice shot!" Penelope yelled after George stole the Quaffle from Percy _yet again _and scored.

Twenty minutes and twelve 'suggestions' later, the boys all landed.

"Okay, what's up?" Fred asked.

George added, "What did we do to piss you off?"

"Language, George!" Hermione snapped.

"As for what you did to make us mad," Angie said, "What was it they said again, Ginny?"

"Hmm," Ginny said, "How did they put it? Oh yeah! Girls can't play Quidditch."

All four boys paled.

"I take it that you _do _remember, then," Hermione said.

The boys nodded

Alicia glared at the boys. "Seeing as Angie and I have both been on the Quidditch team for two years…"

"And can score on Oliver, who is the best Keeper in the school…" Angie continued.

"We feel that you four," Penelope said, glaring at Percy, "are a bunch of prejudiced gits!"

"And Mum has been teaching me all of her Chaser tricks for years," Ginny said. "I'm willing to bet that I can out fly all four of you."

Hermione stepped up, nose-to-nose with Fred who was standing at the front of the group of boys. "You four _are _going to get over your prejudice right now! And if I _ever_ find out that you have said or done something that _stupid _again, you four will regret ever being born! I am, after all, the daughter of one of the original Marauders, and I happen to have a record book of all of the pranks they _ever _pulled. ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Yes ma'am," the four said in unison, and Hermione stepped back

"Good," Angelina said, patting Fred's cheek. "As long as you understand then we shouldn't have this problem ever again."

They nodded.

"Well, now that we have that settled," Penelope said, "I am afraid that I have to be going home. My mother expects me home within the next fifteen minutes."

"Thank you for coming," Ginny said as the girls all linked arms and began walking back to the house.

"Oh it was my pleasure," Penelope said, giggling. "I really had a wonderful time."

"We all did," Hermione said. "Hogwarts will be great this year. I won't be the only girl in our little group anymore," she added.

"Yes, and you, Ginny, can try out for the Gryffindor Reserve Quidditch team," Angelina said.

"Mhmm," Alicia said. "Also, I was thinking that, as our group of girl-friends is growing, we should have a name for ourselves, and have events like sleepovers and things like that."

"Oh, that has possibilities," Ginny said, "My friend Luna could use something like that as most people think she's odd. But really, what else would you expect. She saw her mother die when she was seven, and added to that, her dad is the owner of _The Quibbler _and he really believes everything in it."

Penelope nodded. "I think we should definitely take her under our wings."

"Katie and Leanne too," Angie said, "They don't get on with their roommates at all…or even the other girls in their year."

"That's a shame," Hermione said sincerely.

"Yes, it is," Alicia agreed.

At the end of the day, Ginny was pleased to find that she had four new friends with the possibility of even more once she arrived at Hogwarts.

- - -

The four Weasley boys sat in silence on the two beds in the twins' room for much of the evening.

At last, Percy said something, "We deserved that, didn't we?"

"Yeah," George agreed. "We have a lot of groveling to do to make up for it."

"To Ginny and to the other girls," Fred added. "You saw how they banded together. It would do us no good to grovel to the others but not to Ginny."

"Well, hopefully the self-defense lessons for Ginny will improve our standing in their eyes," Ron said hopefully.

"No, Ron. That won't help us. You see, we're doing that as much for ourselves as we are for Ginny," Percy explained. "We're doing it so we can relax, knowing that she can take care of herself."

Fred and George nodded.

Ron just groaned and flopped backwards onto the bed.

_Poof!_

Blue fog erupted from the bedding, engulfing Ron and George, who was sitting next to him.

When the air cleared, Percy and Fred began to laugh hysterically.

The two boys were completely blue, even their eyelashes.

George and Ron exchanged looks. George struggled to keep a straight face, while Ron just looked confused.

Suddenly the younger-by-two-minutes twin snorted and began to laugh so hard that tears trickled out of his eyes.

Ron glared at his brother for one long moment before joining the other three in stomach-aching laughter.

- - -

When Minister Delacour said he would be sending a car, Harry didn't expect it to be a limousine. But it was, so he rode in comfort to the large Manor outside of Paris.

He thankfully had the foresight to send some flowers to Madam Delacour soon after checking into his hotel. French etiquette strongly suggested that, and he wanted to make a good impression on the Minister's family.

Harry wore an expensive suit that Dora had picked out for him. He paired the charcoal suit with an emerald silk shirt and matching emerald tie. As Dora would say, 'he looked very GQ'. Harry had no idea what that meant though; so whenever she said it, he'd just shrug.

The driver of the limousine opened the door for Harry, and the young teen stepped out and saw a large ornate manor with gargoyles perched on the roof. Harry couldn't help but be impressed.

The front doors opened as he approached, and he stepped into a large marble tiled foyer.

"Bonsoir, Monsieur Potter," Minister Delacour said, stepping out of the parlor on Harry's left. "I would like to introduce my wife Aurélie." A tall slender, silvery-blonde haired woman stepped up to stand by her husband.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Madam Delacour," Harry said, bowing and gently kissing the back of her hand. She was part-Veela, he was certain of it.

"It is an honor for me, as well, Monsieur Potter," she replied.

"Ah," the Minister said, turning to face the staircase where two girls were, "and these are our daughters: Fleur, the eldest, and Gabrielle, our youngest."

They both smiled and approached Harry.

"Mademoiselles," Harry said, and kissed the backs of their hands.

"Fleur is to start her fifth year at Beauxbatons Academy, and Gabrielle starts in three years," Aurélie said.

"'Vat year are you in," Fleur asked in a heavy accent that was absent from her parents' voices.

"I just finished my first year at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Do you like it there?" Aurélie asked, as she and Minister Delacour led the way to the formal dining room.

This set the tone for the rest of the evening. Harry and Fleur compared classes and professors at the two schools, and Aurélie added her opinion every now and then.

Gabrielle remained silent for most of the meal, but hung onto Harry's every word.

The Minister was quite pleased. He knew that with the power Harry would soon be wielding, it would be in his best interests to form an alliance with the young man. Harry would hold seats on both the French and English Wizengamots when he turned seventeen, and in addition, the Potter family was rumored to be the wealthiest family in England.

But Minister Delacour wanted to know Harry as a person, not just a political alliance. Truthfully, he was intrigued by the stories he had heard about him. He especially wanted to solve the mystery of where Harry had been these past few years; not so he could tell anyone, or use it as blackmail, but rather, to better understand Harry.

**STORY CHALLENGES ARE UP IN BOTH "100 WAYS" AND "HARRY POTTER AND THE SECRETS HE'S KEPT". PLEASE SUBMIT SOMETHING.**

**THANK YOU!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ginny giggled hysterically as she flipped through the photos that her dad had just finished developing for her. If Arthur Weasley was curious as to why most of the photos from his daughter's tea party were of his sons, he never asked about it.

The looks on the boys' faces were priceless. Ginny collapsed backwards onto her bed. She could hardly wait for Harry to come for his visit.

- - -

Harry gaped at the large fairytale-like castle. He gulped nervously and continued to stare. He had gotten the Portkey to the castle from the Paris branch of Gringotts. Now he was here… here at the Chateau d' Ussé.

Muggles were unaware that the castle they knew as the Chateau d' Ussé was in fact a magically made imitation. The real one, the home of the Flamels, was much more magical.

It had many tall towers and turrets at many levels, lots of decorative moulding, gabled windows, many chimneys, stone balconies, and colored flags hung from spires. The Chateau d' Ussé had colorful gardens, and a fountain in the courtyard. Unlike the Muggle replica, the windows had diamond shaped panes of glass forming a lattice; they opened outwards like double doors. Some windows were stained glass, showing images of powerful wizards in battle, and witches creating potions and spells.

Harry turned to the giant dog at his side. "Come on, Orion, let's go inside." Padfoot barked once and ran toward the doors.

The doors were arched and met at the top in a point. Harry pushed them open to enter the marble floored foyer.

A small popping sound startled Harry and Padfoot. The sound had been made by a small wizened old house-elf.

"I is being Zed. You is Harry Potter?" it asked.

"Yes," Harry said, still somewhat in shock.

"I is…" Zed began but paused. "I is needing to show you something."

- - -

Blaise Zabini stared morosely at his Potions essay. It was only another week until his mother's wedding and he was starting to get worried. What if Harry's plan failed? What if his mother really did get married to William? He was certain that if that happened then William would be dead by Christmas.

"Blaise!" William opened the door and leaned into the room.

"Yes, William," Blaise responded, grinning at the man who treated him like his own son.

"Your mother is going out for the night with some friends of hers, so I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me. Angelina and her friend Alicia are planning to spend the evening in her room doing girl stuff," William said, shuddering.

Blaise chuckled a little. "So… Where are we going?"

"There's a restaurant in Muggle London where they make the _best _steaks. Sound good?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah!" Blaise said. He rarely got to go into Muggle London, so he was really excited to go now.

William apparated them to an alleyway not far from the restaurant.

- - -

Harry returned to England, pleased with his visit to France, but looking forward to his first practice with Pride of Portree.

He was so excited that his Metamorphing powers were going haywire. His hair was flashing bright yellow, to orange, to red, to pink, to electric blue, to lime green, and back.

Sirius was laughing the whole time Harry was preparing for his practice. Mr. McClanough had delivered a bag of gear for Harry to Minerva. This meant that Harry was wearing his practice uniform of deep purple with a gold star on the chest, and gold letters spelling 'Potter' on the back.

Dora looked teary eyed when she saw him and said, "You look sharp, Harry."

Sirius leaned in. "The pregnancy hormones haven't gone away yet," he whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry just rolled his eyes and said, "Thanks, Dora."

His bag of practice gear also contained a new broom, only to be used for practices and games with Pride of Portree. It was a Nimbus 2001, which according to rumors, wasn't very different from the 2000 edition.

Harry packed his sports bag with a change of clothes, and headed to the floo. "Well, I'll see you all later." He waved to the crowd of Sirius, Dora, Carina, Hermione, and even Chara. Remus was at the joke shop today.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" he cried out as he stepped into the green flames. He spun past different grates, and finally stepped out into the dingy pub that served as the entranceway to Diagon Alley.

"Hello, Professor," Harry greeted Minerva, who sat nursing a butterbeer.

"Harry! Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Then take hold of my arm, and I shall apparate us to the pitch," Minerva said, standing up.

After a rather loud pop, they arrived in the middle of the best Quidditch pitch Harry had ever seen. Of course, the only other Quidditch pitch he'd seen was the Hogwarts one.

"Wow," was all he could manage to say.

He heard someone chuckle behind him and spun around.

"Don't worry, I said the exact same thing the first time I came here too. Meghan McCormick at your service, Keeper of two seasons," the short woman with curly red hair said.

"Harry Potter, Seeker," Harry replied, shaking her hand.

"I gathered that. Mr. McClanough has been bouncing off the walls since you signed on," she said with a laugh. "Now come on so I can introduce you to the rest of the team."

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

"Yes, professor?"

"I shall return in three hours to pick you up," she said and gave him a small smile. "Have fun."

"Come on then," Meghan said, grabbing his forearm and dragging him to the locker rooms. "Hey, everybody," she said, bursting through the doors with a bang. "Our new Seeker is here!"

Harry looked around the room, seeing mixed reactions on the people's faces.

"This is the Captain, Chaser Mike Flanagan," Meghan said.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, as Mike pumped his arm up and down a few times in a version of a hand-shake. Mike was tall and broad-shouldered with thick dark brown hair and a mustache.

"I look forward to seeing you in action," Mike responded, reserving judgment on Harry's talent until he'd actually seen him fly.

Meghan continued. "Jason and Jack McClain, Beaters."

"No relation," the pair said as they each took one of Harry's hands to shake simultaneously.

"That's obvious," Harry said, grinning at the two of them. Jason was tall, and dark skinned with his hair done in a buzz cut. Jack was pale with freckles and longish blonde hair that looked to have once been brown but had been bleached by the sun. Jack was nearly a foot shorter than his counterpart.

Aside from that, both beaters were broad shouldered and well muscled, ideal for their positions. They were a cheerful duo and would get along well with Fred and George.

Meghan grinned. "They act like twins though. It doesn't help that their birthdays are a day apart." She paused as they moved on. "Kathleen O'Malley, Chaser."

"Irish by birth, Scottish by marriage." She stared dreamily at the third Chaser. "I go by my maiden name for all things Quidditch related." She daintily shook Harry's hand.

Kathleen had long hair that was even curlier than Meghan's and hung to her waist. She was the same height as Harry which meant she was very short as Harry hadn't had a growth spurt for some time.

"Sean McClintock, husband to Kathleen and third Chaser," Sean introduced himself. He had brown hair and was over six feet tall, and his handshake was POWERFUL.

Harry shook his hand to get some feeling back in it. 'Definitely worse than Ted_.'_

"And now, introducing the Reserve team. Kevin Michel, Reserve Seeker," Meghan introduced.

Kevin was scrawny, with dark hair and beady dark eyes. He did not shake Harry's hand, but gave him a dirty look instead.

"Kelsey MacFarlane, Reserve Chaser," Meghan introduced.

Kelsey had long silvery blonde hair, and exuded an air that made many of the men, Mike and Sean excluded, drool. Kelsey rolled her eyes and said, "Part-Veela. The only males who don't turn into quivering mounds of Jell-O are men in love."

"Ohhhh," Harry said as he shook her hand. "I thought they were just idiots, that explains it then."

Kelsey looked at him curiously. "You have already gone through puberty, but you aren't affected," she commented.

Harry grinned and blushed. "There's this girl," was all he said in response.

Kelsey grinned. "Lucky girl. Anyway… I'm a tomboy, always have been, always will be."

"You must have a boyfriend," Harry said. "Most men flock all over girls who are attractive _and _interested in sports."

Kelsey looked sad. "No," she said, "the man I wanted to be with, well… he never knew how I felt, and never asked me out. So, I joined the team, and he ran off to play with dragons. I was in Hufflepuff and he was in Gryffindor." She sighed.

"Charlie Weasley!" Harry yelled out, having an epiphany.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

Harry grinned. "I'm best friends with his younger brother, Ron. You know, Ron said that the reason Charlie ran off to work with dragons was really two reasons. One: he's kinda shy and didn't want to be the center of attention by joining a Quidditch team, and two: he really like a girl but thought he wasn't good enough for her. Ron said something about her being Scottish," he explained. "Tell you what, I'll mention that you're my teammate to Charlie, and watch his reaction. You never know; maybe the reason he never asked you out was because you're so beautiful, he thought you deserved someone better."

"There is no one better," Kelsey said.

"Yeah, well, tell him that, not me… besides, he doesn't have much money and that could be the cause of his low self-esteem," Harry said. "I could be wrong, but it's worth checking out."

"Thanks," she said blushing.

"Moving on," Meghan said. "This is Jimmy James – I know, odd – and he's the second Reserve Chaser."

"My parents find humor in _everything_," Jimmy said, saluting Harry rather than shaking hands.

"Michael O'Shaughnessy, third Reserve Chaser," Meghan pulled him up by his hand.

Michael was a rather short young man, who looked like the stereotype of a Muggle geek, complete with a pocket protector for his striped button down shirt that Harry saw hanging in his locker. Michael wore glasses with thick plastic frames, and thicker lenses.

"H-hello," Michael said in a nasally voice, and limply shaking Harry's hand.

Meghan then introduced, "Juanita Carlos from Spain, Reserve Beater."

"Nice to meet you," Juanita said with little trace of an accent. She then blew a large bubble with her gum. POP! She used her teeth to burst it. She was neither friendly nor rude. In fact, she didn't seem to care that Harry was there.

She was small and slender, and her hair hung, long and glossy to her waist. Her eyes were distant, as though she was thinking of something else entirely.

"And last," Meghan began.

"But certainly not least," Mike, the team captain, whispered in Harry's ear.

"Is Johnny Smith," Meghan indicated a very large, very fat young man.

"My mother is best friends with Jimmy James' mom," Johnny said. He shook Harry's hand then sat down to munch on a doughnut.

"Nice to meet everyone," Harry said, grinning.

"So, let's have a scrimmage for Harry's first day of practice!" Mike announced grinning. "Game rules, no making things up… Right Jimmy?"

"Right, Cap."

"And the most important rule of all for every Quidditch team is…" Mike said.

The team responded as one, "To get out there and HAVE FUN!"

"That's right!" Mike said loudly. "Now, grab your brooms and let's go!"

- - -

Kevin swerved his broom in close to Harry's. Harry didn't stop looking for the Snitch though. They had been flying for almost an hour, and Harry had quickly realized that the professional grade Snitch was a lot faster than the one at school.

Kevin sneered at the nearly-twelve year old. "You're just a kid playing at being a professional," he said snidely.

Just then Harry saw the Snitch. "Oh, am I?" he asked casually. "Well, in that case, I'll see you later." He sent his broom into a steep dive, straight down.

The air whistled past his ears as he flew, his broom rotated, still going straight down. Harry stretched his hand out, his fingers brushed against the Snitch, they brushed it again then he snatched it out of the air.

He leveled his broom, holding the Snitch in the air to prove he had it.

Mike blew the whistle and everyone headed to the ground.

"It was a lucky catch!" Kevin yelled as he hit the ground. "I could've gotten it!"

Harry frowned. "You were too busy trying to intimidate me to look for the Snitch yourself."

Mike nodded in agreement. "There's a reason you didn't make the starting line-up, Kevin. Your arrogance is part of it. The other part is that you let yourself get distracted, and that is what turns a decent Seeker into a terrible one!" he said.

Kevin sneered and stormed off.

Mike shook his head in annoyance.

Meghan explained for Harry's benefit, "The only reason he hasn't been blacklisted is because his uncle is the biggest investor for our team, and thinks that the sun rises and sets in Kevin."

"Look at it this way, at least he isn't first-string," Harry said, shrugging in a what-can-you-do kind of way.

"Too right," the McClains said together.

* * *

**45 Points: Who is the real Mike Flanagan? Extra ten if you can tell me the specifics of what has made him famous. Example: If he's an actor name a movie he was in. Or if he was a politician what did he do in politics. Etc.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait. I was having some difficulties with this chapter, but I think it came out alright. Let me know.**

* * *

On the morning of Saturday the fourth of July, Harry finished packing before heading down to the cottage's basement, affectionately called the dungeons.

It was a large room filled with large marble topped tables, giant cauldrons with smokeless fires beneath them, and the walls were covered in shelves filled with bottles of potion ingredients and pranks for the shops.

"Just remember," Sirius said, handing Harry a slim vial filled with a clear liquid that shimmered with rainbows. "In magical ceremonies among the Old Lines, the bridesmaids will have a champagne toast. It's important that this is in the Bride's glass and no one else's."

"I know, Padfoot," Harry said. "I'll make sure it gets in the right one. Honestly, when have I ever screwed up on a prank?"

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but Harry interrupted him.

"And the Great Prank War from 1987 doesn't count, Aunt Minnie hit me with that prank right as I was about to get Moony," Harry snapped, daring Sirius to contradict him.

"Fine, fine," Sirius said innocently. "I was just trying to help."

"Sure you were," Harry said sarcastically, smirking at his godfather.

"Dear Merlin, you have been spending _way _too much time with Snivellus," Sirius said in alarm.

"Shut up," Harry said, heading for the stairs. "And don't call him that, he's really cool."

"Oh, alright, but only for you," Sirius said, batting his eyelashes.

"Eww, gross!" Harry said disgusted. "Don't ever do that again, Padfoot!" he snapped.

Sirius grinned roguishly. "I always freaked James out that way too. You are _so _your father's son."

Harry just shook his head and left the basement, only to enter the kitchen to see smoke. It was coming from a pot on the stove and Dora stood in front of it, wand in hand, looking panicky.

"Moony! Dora's been cooking again!" Harry yelled, shaking his head as he left the room. Remus brushed past him as he ran toward the kitchen.

Harry chuckled as he entered his room to finish packing. "Hey, Mione," he said as he slipped the vial into an inner pocket of his overnight bag. "Hang on – What're you doing in my room?" he asked frowning.

Hermione was curled up in a tight ball on one of Harry's chairs and was re-reading _Hogwarts, A History_. "Hmm," she said, finally looking up from the book. "Oh, it's just… Padfoot hexed my chairs to turn my hair into a purple afro if I sit in them. He didn't realize that I heard him telling Dad about it, so I decided to read in here. Besides," she added, "your chairs are more comfy anyway."

"I'm glad you like them, just don't come in here when I'm changing my clothes, okay," he warned.

"Eeewwww!" she cried. "Of course I won't do _that_!"

Harry chuckled under his breath. "Good to know, sis."

"That's the second time you've called me 'sis'," Hermione said suddenly. "I didn't realize the first time…"

Harry smiled. "You are my sister, at least in all the ways that count." He shrugged. "We are one messed up family," he paused to laugh. "You're my sister, but your dad is my uncle, and his wife and other two daughters are my other sisters. There's also four Metamorphmagi, and a werewolf in this family. Added to that, our dog is my other uncle, our cat is my aunt slash grandmother, and my owl is the smartest being in this house." Hedwig hooted happily on her perch.

"Hey! I resent that!" Hermione snapped, but grinned at the same time.

Harry just laughed and carefully placed his dress robes in the overnight bag.

"Do you have everything, Harry?" Remus asked, entering the room.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Hey, what was up with Dora? She knows better than to try to cook."

"Oh, that. She wanted to make some eggs," Remus explained.

"In a pot?" Harry asked. "Was she trying to make boiled eggs?"

"Yes, but she forgot the water, and when she was stirring the eggs the shells cracked. Because she couldn't figure out how to turn off the stove, they got burnt to the bottom of the pot. And she didn't think to just take the pot off of the burner," he finished.

Hermione stared at them in shock. "Is this a common occurrence?" she asked tentatively.

"It only happens about once a year," Remus said.

"Except last year it happened twice, remember Easter," Harry pointed out.

Remus shuddered. "The smell of burnt chocolate didn't leave the kitchen for months."

"Well, I'm all packed," Harry said, zipping his overnight bag.

Minerva entered the room, looking rather odd in a dark blue sundress and carrying a red handbag. "Albus wants me to go to Muggle London to pick him up some more lemon drops," she complained. "Why he can't do it himself…" she trailed off.

"Don't you look spiffy, though," Remus said, looking her up and down then wolf-whistling.

"And you have a wife," she said, playfully glaring at him.

"So, Harry," she said, turning to the pre-teen. "Where are you meeting up with Mr. Johnson and Mr. Zabini?"

"Fortescues, then we're heading to the manor to get ready for the bachelor party which will be held at Riley's Pub in Muggle London," he answered.

"You're flooing to the Leaky Cauldron then?" she asked.

"Yes. You?"

Minerva smiled. "No, I'm apparating."

"I wish I was seventeen," Harry groaned.

"I wish I was too," Sirius and Minerva said at the same time then turned and glared at each other.

Harry chuckled, and Hermione stifled a giggle behind her hand.

"I'm off then," Harry said, shouldering his bag. "Now don't burn the house down while I'm gone."

"Darn," Dora said, having heard this as they entered the living room.

"No more pranking Hermione unless I'm here to see the results," he continued, heading toward the fireplace.

"HEY!" Hermione and Sirius cried at the same time, though for different reasons.

"If you decide to fix pizza again, Moony, don't let Padfoot eat it while in dog form. It took two bottles of cleaning solution for me to get the stains out of the carpet last time," Harry added as though he hadn't been interrupted. "And if you absolutely must grade our finals in this house, for Merlin's sake, Aunt Minnie, ward your door. You know Hermione is going to do anything to find out how she did."

"Hey!" Hermione said again.

"Are you sure that you can all survive the weekend without me?" Harry asked, turning to face them all.

Everyone was barely holding back their laughter.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Harry said, seeing the looks on their faces. He stepped into the fireplace and yelled, "DIAGON ALLEY!"

- - -

It never ceased to amaze Harry that with all the wonders of magic, witches and wizards had yet to reproduce the effect of the television. They already had radios, so why had they stopped advancing. Harry speculated that it was all a conspiracy by the Quidditch league to keep people buying the outrageously priced tickets to see the games. After all, if a wizard could watch the game in the comfort of his own home (or better yet, the local pub) then why would he pay to freeze while sitting in a stadium? Wizards were nothing if not lazy.

Harry pondered this as he watched the soccer game on a television at Riley's. William Johnson was playing darts while blindfolded, and while the adults were distracted, Blaise was enjoying his future step-father's beer.

Harry just shook his head at their antics and cheered as his team scored. He had a large soda in front of him that the bartender was happy to keep topping off, and a bowl of pretzels sat at his elbow. _It's the simple pleasures in life that I enjoy_, Harry thought to himself. _No hangovers for me._

The next morning he was truly grateful that he (unlike Blaise) had not been drinking alcohol. Both Blaise and Mr. Johnson woke up sprawled on the floor of the kitchen, the remains of a late night snack smeared across their faces and chests.

"Oh, so you're awake now?" Harry asked, entering the kitchen and carrying two vials of pink liquid.

Both males groaned in annoyance at him.

"Drink," Harry ordered, holding out the vials. When they didn't reach for them, he added, "It's just Hangover Cure Potion, courtesy of my late night brewing. Now, drink."

They each quickly downed the liquid. Harry shook his head as they shuddered at the taste. "The house elves are all preparing for the wedding and reception, so I flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and picked up some pastries and coffee for us. Merlin knows that the two of you need more help than tea would give you," Harry said, pushing a Styrofoam cup into each of their hands, and dropping a box onto the table. "The cure works best when you have food in your stomach so start eating."

Will grunted his thanks and grabbed a muffin, as Blaise pulled out a Danish pastry and nibbled on the edge of it.

"You both are in _so _much trouble if the women find out about this," Harry said, waving his arm to indicate the messy kitchen.

"_Scourgify_!" William said with a wide sweeping motion of his wand. "Better but not great," he muttered. "Ah, well, it'll do."

"Get up," Harry said, grabbing Mr. Johnson's arm. "It's ten o'clock, and the wedding starts at noon, though that makes no sense whatsoever because the vows will be drowned out by everyone's grumbling stomachs. You have to get upstairs before your bride gets back from the spa."

"Don't want to," William moaned.

"What? You don't want to go upstairs?" Harry asked.

Will shook his head 'no' but said, "I guess that'll work just as well." What he really meant was that he didn't want to get married, but he felt it was a little late for that.

"Oooookaaaay," Harry said. "So we're going upstairs," he said hopefully. _Mr. Johnson is weird when he's getting over a hangover._

Blaise grabbed another pastry and followed the other two from the room.

- - -

"_Where is my veil_?!" Alexandra yelled at Angelina.

"I don't know, but I'm looking for it," Angelina said, searching the closet for the tiny scrap of fabric that constituted Alexandra's veil.

Angelina lifted her skirt with one hand as she stepped over the pile of hat boxes on the floor in the closet. They had all already been searched, but there were still a dozen more left to look in. Her blue dress hugged her body tightly making it difficult to breathe as she stretched up trying to reach another box.

"_Lexie_!" a high-pitched voice said in a sing-song fashion.

"_Alexa_!" cried another voice in the same way.

"Oh, Merlin," Angelina muttered, "it's the brainless bimbos." Just then, the entire stack of hatboxes came crashing down onto her head. _Thank Merlin for Sleekeazy's Stayput Staysoft Spray_, she thought to herself, knowing that if she hadn't used it, her hair would be a mess. She looked down and sighed in relief. "I've found your veil, Alexandra!" she cried in a fake-cheerful voice as she climbed out of the mess that was the closet.

"Good," Alexandra said, taking it from her. "Now why don't you go pretend to do something outside," she said, flicking her hand in a goodbye gesture.

The two bimbos, named Rory and Tory (ironically enough), smirked. They were both in their forties, dressed in clothes that were _way _to skimpy, and wore so much makeup that Angelina wondered if they would be able to ever get it off again.

"I'll get the champagne ready for your toast," she said.

"Good, you've found something useful to do," Alexandra said, as though Angelina had been lounging around doing nothing all day.

Angelina left the room, and after shutting the door, pressed her ear against it to hear what they were saying.

"Merlin, how can you stand living in the house with _her_," one of the women said. "And what will you with her do once Will is gone?" She giggled hysterically, making Angelina cringe at the stupidity of the sound.

"Oh you know, ship her off to France for the holidays with a suitable chaperone and sign a marriage contract for her to the highest bidder. After all, I should get something back after spending the money for her to go to France," Alexandra said, making the bimbos giggle again.

Angelina glared at the door but hurried down the hall to Blaise's room. They had bonded as siblings while planning for today, so it was no surprise to him when she knocked on his door.

"Hey," he whispered, checking the hall for spies. "Come on in," he added, stepping back while trying to put on one of his cufflinks.

"Here, let me help," Angelina offered.

"Thanks," Blaise said, handing her the offensive piece of gold. "Hey, Angie, Could you also help me with that damn bowtie?"

"Of course," she replied as she finished putting the second cufflink in place.

Someone knocked at the other door to Blaise's room, this one led to the guest room that Harry had stayed in.

"Come in, Harry!" Blaise called out, while Angie expertly tied his tie.

"Hey," Harry said. "Angelina, you look charming," he added.

"Thanks, but this dress is a bloody nuisance, I can't breathe in it," she complained.

Harry grinned. "I think you're going to need this," he said, handing her the infamous vial of liquid.

"Perfect," she said. "I bought Alexandra a _special _champagne flute just for today."

"So you won't have to worry about her getting the wrong glass," Harry said, sticking a hand in his pocket. "I like your style."

"Thanks," she said, but before she could say more, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Blaise called out.

"It's Alicia. Is Angie in there? The others are here and it's showtime."

Angelina hurried to open the door, and ushered her friend inside. "Excellent," she said, seeing the three champagne flutes. She opened the vial and poured the potion into the flute that had a silver stem with hearts etched onto it.

"Thanks for fixing this. I got distracted when I overheard what Alexandra said she was going to do with me once Dad is 'gone'."

"What did she say?" Alicia asked, concerned.

"She's planning to ship me off to France with a chaperone during the holidays then sign a marriage contract for me to marry… How did she put it? 'The highest bidder'," Angelina said bitterly.

"She said _what_!" Blaise said in a dangerous tone of voice. "There is no way in hell she's going to do that to _my _sister."

They all froze in shock.

"Really?" Angie asked tentatively.

"Yes, really," Blaise said…then, "Aaagh, you're choking me!"

Angelina had grabbed him in a tight hug. "S-sorry," she said. "It just means a lot to me that you feel that way."

"Yeah, well," Blaise said, blushing.

Alicia looked at her diamond wristwatch. "You'd better get going, Angie, or the Wicked Witch of the West will know that something's up."

Everyone laughed at this, lightening the mood.

Angelina took the tray and left the room smiling as she did.

"Excuse me while I go coordinate with Cedric and Neville," Harry said. "Would you please meet up with the Weasleys?" he asked Alicia.

"Sure," she replied. "And you," she turned to Blaise, "need to go to William."

"Right," Blaise said, and the three left the room.

- - -

Harry quickly found the two young men in the garden, discussing Herbology. They were standing not far from the rows of white chairs that were set up for the ceremony. "Excellent," Harry said. "Are the two of you ready?"

"I've got my part down," Cedric said, casually sticking his hands in his pockets, and pushing his robe slightly open at the same time.

Harry could just make out the handle of an old and battered wand. "Do I want to know whose?" he asked.

"No one who will miss it," Cedric said, shrugging. "There's an old box of my grandfather's things in the attic."

Harry nodded. "Is it compatible?"

"Works like a charm," Cedric said, grinning at his little joke.

Neville grinned too. "I know my part also."

"And you have a way of doing it?" Harry asked, trying to make sure that they wouldn't get caught.

"The odd part about using my dad's wand," Neville said, "is that the Ministry still has it registered as being his, not mine."

"Excellent," both boys said.

"Oh, look, the Weasleys are here!" Neville said.

Harry turned… and his jaw fell open. The only thought in his head when he saw Ginny was, _Wow! _"Excuse me lads," he said, sounding rather vague, "I have something rather urgent that I need to do."

They watched as he walked up to the group of redheads and spoke to the only girl.

Ginny entered the Gardens of the Johnsons' manor, and casually looked around for her best friend. She was wearing her new brown and red dress, and was hoping to impress him. Her eyes met his, and his jaw fell open. She heard him think, _Wow!_

Molly turned and said something to her daughter but got no response. So she did what any mother would do… She tried to find what or who she was looking at. Molly noticed Harry's reaction to her daughter and suddenly felt extremely happy that he was not oblivious to her daughter. That had been a great fear of hers: that her daughter's heart would get broken.

Harry approached them and spoke to Ginny, "You look…" he took a breath, "stunning, Ginny."

Ginny blushed slightly and said, "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks," he said.

Just then, the harpist began to play, and everyone started finding seats. Harry led the Weasleys to a row near the front, and ushered them all into a row together. Ginny was the last to enter the row, and consequently was able to sit in between her father and Harry.

No one had noticed the twins and Ron dropping some tiny white seeds on the runner as they walked with their family. The mission was about reach its climax.

Alicia was seated just behind Ginny with Neville on her right, and Cedric in the aisle seat. Neville's Gran never noticed her grandson slip his wand, handle first, up his left sleeve.

William Johnson took his place at the right of the Ministry official who would perform the ceremony, next to Will stood his two best friends from Hogwarts days and Blaise.

The harpist began to play a beautiful melody, and Angelina began to make her way down the aisle. She smiled happily at her father, and winked quickly at Fred, who blushed terribly.

Then Bimbo #1, Rory, came down the aisle wearing a ridiculously tight blue dress that matched the color of Angelina's but was far skimpier. Bimbo #2, Tory, followed, smiling and showing off her lipstick coated teeth, also wearing a skimpy blue dress.

Then the music changed, and the Wicked Witch of the West started down the aisle.

With each step, the New Marauders and friends became more and more anxious. Harry unknowingly gripped Ginny's hand in a vice-like grip.

Finally Alexandra stood facing William.

It was nearly twenty minutes later when the official said the words that Cedric had been waiting for.

"Your vows," the official said to Alexandra.

Cedric slipped the wand out and flicked it. He calmly slipped it back into his robe with only Alicia noticing that he had done anything.

Alexandra answered without thinking. She had been married so many times before that the words were etched into her mind. But she didn't say those words.

"I promise to kill you within six months, ship your daughter to a different country, and sign a marriage contract for her to the highest bidder. I promise to mourn you at your funeral just as much as I did all my other husbands, that is to say, not at all," she said.

Everyone froze.

Alexandra suddenly realized what she had said and tried to run. Her shoes wouldn't leave the pavilion so she stepped out of them and ran back down the aisle. As she passed Neville and Cedric, Neville flicked his arm, holding his wand near the tip, thinking a spell with all his might… and down she went.

As soon as she hit the ground, a pink fog lifted around her body and ropes to bind her while no one could see her.

The smoke cleared and everyone saw her lying tied up.

The Ministry official sent a Patronus to the Aurors, then found a seat to collapse into.

* * *

**Twenty points: if you can accurately tell me what each person involved in the exposure of Alexandra did.**

**Extra points: if you can give me some 'Bimbo' comparisons to movie characters. Points depend on the accuracy of your guess. The Character(s) does not need to be a bridesmaid. Example: one could compare them to the bridesmaid bimbos in the first 'Au Pair' movie.**


	16. Chapter 16

Neville's bedroom at Longbottom Manor held two oak four-poster beds, one of which Harry was seated on. The other was Neville's own bed, and held not only the boy himself, but also a half-dozen chocolate frogs, empty wrappers, and packages of Mimicking Mint Patties.

MMP, as it was commonly referred to, was a MMS Pranks product. Each piece of candy caused the chewer to make the sounds of an animal, and there was no way of telling what animal it would be.

"Harry, that was the best prank we ever pulled," Neville said, eyes glowing. "I can't believe I actually did non-verbal magic!"

Harry laughed and bit the head off of his White-Chocolate Toad. "I can," he said. "You are every bit as good at magic as I am; you just have a low self-esteem, which _we will _fix!"

"By the way Harry, how did you activate the Fog Seeds? I didn't see your wand at all," Neville asked.

Harry shrugged. "Wandless magic," he replied.

"Oh, I keep forgetting you can do that," Neville said. "By the way, my Gran has asked my Uncle Algie to teach me how to fence, now that I'm not so clumsy. Unfortunately, she also decided that she's going to start teaching me to dance."

"That's rough, Neville," Harry said, grimacing in sympathy. "My guardian made me start taking dance lessons as soon as I turned seven. He hated them when he was my age so why he taught me…" Harry trailed off. "The important thing to remember during your lessons, is that ballroom dancing will help you when you're fencing, just keep thinking that when you're suffering through learning to waltz. Fencing and dancing have one major thing in common."

"What's that, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Three words… Footwork, footwork, footwork."

- - -

Harry spent the next week at the Marauder's Den before going to visit the Weasleys. He flooed to the Burrow after practice on Saturday afternoon, only to find himself stumbling backwards to avoid what appeared to be a furry red ball flying through the air using oversized wings. It bounced off the wall beside him and went flying back toward one of the twins, chirping angrily.

"Is that…" Harry began uncertainly then paused before continuing, "your twin?" This of course was directed toward the now pale looking twin, who was focused on something behind Harry.

Harry turned to face an irate woman.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley, how dare you transfigure your brother!" she screeched loudly. "How lovely to see you, Harry dear," she murmured to the black haired boy before turning back to her son. "What precisely did you _do _to him?"

"We were testing something for our new bosses, Mr. Snuffles and Miss Sunny," the now-identified twin said. "One of our own inventions, actually. Though apparently it still needs some work," Fred said, wincing at the glare the tiny red bird was sending him.

Mrs. Weasley was just about to say something, probably their punishment, when Harry asked, "What was the invention, and what was it supposed to do?"

"It was a Canary Cream," Fred said in a rush. "And it was supposed to turn him into a giant canary for all of about twenty seconds before he'd turn back."

"Let's see your formula then, and preferably the potion as well," Harry said dropping his bag on the floor. "We don't have much time to get him back to normal before dinner, and if we work quickly, we might be able to fix the problem with the Canary Cream recipe."

Molly Weasley just shut her mouth and stared as the boys, one with black hair and the other red, settled at the table, heads bowed over some notebooks and a cauldron, the red bird hovering over them, and occasionally twittering something that Fred would translate for Harry.

Somehow, she mused, she had just been outwitted by a child.

Not long after George was returned to his natural goofiness, a tiny red haired girl came in the kitchen door. "Mum," she said, not noticing Harry, "Luna asked me to tell you 'hello'. She also said to say 'hi' to Harry. I don't know why she thought… HARRY!" she yelled, suddenly noticing her best friend.

"Hello, Ginny, is your friend Luna a seer?" Harry asked, obediently standing to hug her.

"I'm beginning to think that she just might be," Ginny said bemusedly as she let him go.

Molly continued stirring the pot of stew on the stove, as she watched over her brood. Somehow, she just knew that Harry was going to be a permanent fixture in their lives from now on. As Ron pounded his way down the stairs, only to bellow, "HARRY!" at the top of his lungs, she knew that Harry's presence could only be a good thing.

- - -

It was just three weeks after the non-wedding when Harry arrived back at Longbottom Manor, this time for Neville's birthday party. All of the New Marauders were in attendance along with the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Blaise, and several Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, as well as a few children who hadn't attended Hogwarts yet.

The party was held in the back gardens, which the House-elves had decorated with streamers, flower garlands, and fairies. It looked like a formal tea, as all the guests were dressed in lightweight robes, and the women all wore flowered hats.

For entertainment, Neville's Uncle Algie was putting together a polo match, and someone had hired a harpist for music.

It looked to Harry to be a function that the Queen would attend.

The Weasley twins were under orders to be on their best behavior, under threat of missing Harry's first Quidditch game, and both boys looked uncomfortable with their hair slicked back and wearing ties and jackets. Ginny was wearing another refurbished dress of her mothers, which was a pale blue in color, and she was also wearing a white hat that she seemed annoyed with. Ron looked almost as uncomfortable as the twins, but as there was plenty of food available, he felt the discomfort was worth it. His cheeks were currently bulged out like a squirrel's. Percy was in his element, he was currently chatting with Barty Crouch Sr., though the older man did not seem overly interested in what he had to say.

Arthur and Molly sat at a table with Remus and Tonks, who had morphed to look like a more down-to-earth Marilyn Monroe. Chara was cradled in Molly's arms, and the plump witch was gushing over her. Carina had morphed to look like her mother but with emerald eyes like Harry's, and she was sitting on her father's lap while occasionally taking a sip of pink lemonade from her cup.

Cedric sat at a table with Cho Chang and Susan Bones, and Cho did not seem pleased that he was ignoring her in favor of talking to Susan about the latest cut-backs for the Auror corps. He was considering joining the Aurors after graduation from Hogwarts, but as he was only about to enter his fourth year, he hadn't made any decisions yet.

Blaise stood with Harry and Neville, and was telling anyone who would listen that William Johnston was adopting him. Mr. Johnston himself was chatting with Algie and eyeing Professor Vector, the Arithmancy Professor at Hogwarts. The Professor was an old friend of Alice Longbottom's, and while not the beauty that Alexandra was, she was quite pretty in her own way. Her shoulder length hair hung in loose brown curls, and she had warm brown eyes. It would seem though, that William admired her yellow robes, which showed a rather lot of her back.

The Patil twins were looking rather annoyed, as they were wearing by far the most modest robes of any female there, and in addition it was a very warm day in July. Their father was an ambassador from India and, as such, had far different standards for his daughters to meet. They were not allowed to talk to any boys at the party unless the boy first asked permission from their father, and the other girls at the party were frowned upon by him as 'their lack of modesty is most disturbing'. Mrs. Patil was a quiet woman who barely spoke any English, and was ruled by her husband with an iron fist.

Mrs. Longbottom held court at a large table of her own, surrounded by people like Madam Marchbanks, Amelia Bones, Hector Dagworth-Granger, and Horace Slughorn. Mrs. Longbottom was the only witch in attendance who wore black robes, Neville explained that this was because she was still mourning for his grandfather, who had died before Neville was born.

There was also an author in attendance who claimed that he was the most famous person in attendance, which was ridiculous as both Harry and Professor Dumbledore were present. This author was of course Gilderoy Lockhart. He seemed to be stalking Harry, so the young teen was constantly moving around, trying to avoid him. This caused no end of amusement for Professor McGonagall who was sitting with Dumbledore.

The party was a success up until Horace Slughorn began choking on a chicken wing. Andromeda Tonks, the only Healer in attendance, rushed to his side and had the bone out in moments, but he had already slipped into unconsciousness by then. Unfortunately, she was too late to stop Gilderoy Lockhart from casting a spell on the unconscious man.

Rather than using _Enervate _which any sane wizard would have, he had said, "_Wakyuppy_," causing a blue light to shoot out of his wand and hit Slughorn. This unfortunately caused Slughorn to slip into a coma, and Andromeda quickly Portkeyed to St. Mungos with him, knowing that she couldn't do any more at the manor.

- - -

The next morning, Harry flooed directly into Pride of Portree's locker room from the Burrow, where he had spent much of his time playing Quidditch with his friends.

He was quite nervous, not about catching the Snitch though, but rather, of the press who would be asking him questions after the game.

He knew that his guests would be in one of the top three boxes. Another would hold the announcer and his special guest, the Minister of Magic, and the press; and the third box was for the Wimbourne Wasps guests.

Harry was already wearing his uniform by the time the fans started to take their seats. He sat on one of the benches, polishing his Nimbus 2001 to keep his mind off of the press. Mike was muttering to himself and pacing, while Meghan was knitting. It seemed that each team member had their own way of dealing with their nerves. Jason and Jack were playing a rousing game of Exploding Snap, while Kathleen and Sean were arguing over which of them was going to tell her mother that they were not ready to have kids. Apparently their bickering was normal, and after the game they would both apologize.

The reserve team was dealing with their stress in different ways. Kevin, the reserve Seeker, had fallen asleep and was drooling on his robes which were serving as a pillow. Juanita was meditating in the corner, and was perfectly calm. Johnny was eating a hot dog, and drinking a butterbeer. Kelsey was helping the nerdy Michael to pull his jersey over his head as it seemed to have gotten stuck on his glasses. And Jimmy James was super-gluing Kevin's left hand fingers together. Apparently, he had inherited his parent's sense of humor.

On the stairs, climbing to their box, was Harry's guests. Ginny was squashed between her twin brothers, who insisted on holding her hands as per their mother's orders. Hermione was chatting with Blaise about the non-wedding, and Ron was staring at them jealously.

Soon enough though, the group was seated, and the announcer was about to start talking.

The first thing he announced was Celestina Warbeck who would be singing Britain's National Anthem. She wore gold-spangled robes that clung too tightly to her figure, and she would probably be on the 'Don't' list in this month's _Witch Weekly _issue.

Following the song the team mascots would make their appearance. Pride of Portree's mascot was a lion, suitable for any Gryffindor. The Wimbourne Wasps' mascot was, of course, wasps. A person in charge of the mascots would conjure a cloud of the insects, which would then fly in intricate formations.

Next they announced the teams.

"HERE COMES THE WIMBOURNE WASPS! OHARE, MONTGOMERY, CLINTON, ROGERS, GONZALEZ, JONES AAAAAAND BROWN!" As the announcer spoke, each player flew out of their locker room and onto the pitch.

"AND NEXT WE HAVE PRIDE OF PORTREE! MCCORMICK, FLANAGAN, MCCLAIN, MCCLAIN, OMALLEY, MCCLINTOCK! AND THEIR NEW SEEKER HHHHAAAAAAAAAARRY POTTER? THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S THE NEW SEEKER!" the announcer continued yelling, forgetting that he had used a Sonorous Charm.

Harry flew out as his name was announced then went to hover next to his teammates, all of whom were laughing at the announcer who could still be heard even over the cries of the fans.

It was nearly a half hour later when the announcer finally realized that Harry really was the new Seeker, and then only because someone took his head in their hands and turned it to face Harry, who waved cheekily. The announcer simply said, "GREAT SCOTT, IT IS HARRY POTTER! CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH FOR MY NIECE?"

* * *

**For 35 Points: Name a famous movie in which the quote 'Great Scott' was said, and which character said it.**


	17. Chapter 17

Harry dove toward the ground so fast he could only be seen as a blur when…

WHAM!

A Bludger slammed into his right shoulder, causing him to careen toward the left. Harry's right arm now hung useless by his side, sharp needles of pain radiating across his back, arm, and collar bone. He threw his weight toward the right, veering back on track, while Wimbourne's Seeker pressed his advantage and took the lead in the race for the Snitch.

Harry flattened himself on his broom, he needed to catch the Snitch to prove that he didn't just get the Seeker position because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. He pulled up alongside the other Seeker.

The other Seeker, Brown, was desperate not to lose to a Hogwarts student. Suddenly, he swerved to left, slamming into Harry's already injured shoulder.

Harry screamed in pain, his vision going black. 'No!' He thought furiously. 'I won't faint. I'll get the Snitch!'

Neither Seeker saw Mike trying to get the referee's attention to call a time-out.

Harry's vision cleared, and he accelerated harder, pushing his broom to the limits. But there was a problem.

With his right arm useless, and his left controlling the broom, how could he catch the Snitch?

Harry did something then that was very reckless. He let go of the broom with his left hand, grabbed the Snitch, Brown's hand brushing over his, then grabbed the handle of the broom again, pulling up hard.

He was too late though. He slammed into the ground, pinning his arm beneath him. This time, he allowed the darkness to take him.

The referee blew the whistle, for the time-out one second too late. The Snitch had been caught.

But Brown wouldn't give up the game so easily. "I caught the Snitch," he declared. "Potter just pulled it out of my hand before the idiot crashed his broom like a first-year Muggleborn," he sneered.

Mike refused to believe this. Harry had too much honor to do something like that. "Check the Snitch," he told the referee. "It will recognize the skin of the first person to touch it."

The referee checked and sure enough Harry was the one who caught it.

Harry meanwhile was still unconscious as the emergency Medi-Wizards floated him, on a stretcher, off of the field.

Remus was frantic. His cub was hurt.

"Go, Remus," Minerva said, "Dora and I will look after the kids."

He nodded, before dashing out of the stands and down to the team's locker rooms.

"Hold it right there," a burly guard said.

"Where d'you think your goin'," his partner said.

Remus seethed at the men who were keeping him from his cub. "I have a pass," he said showing it, "and my nephew was injured in the game. Now, let me pass!"

"I don' think we should let 'im through, do you Bruce?" the one on the left, and the first speaker, asked.

"I agree," the aforementioned Bruce said.

Remus narrowed his eyes and growled menacingly, "Let. Me. Through." And just as he was about to punch Bruce's partner, Mr. McClanough approached.

"Bruce," he said, "Mickey, let this man through if he has a pass."

The goons, as Remus labeled them in his mind, begrudgingly allowed him to enter. "Where is Harry?" he asked the first person he came across, which was Meghan.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously, thinking him to be a reporter.

"I'm his uncle, Remus Lupin, though he may have referred to me as Mooney," the desperate man said.

"Oh," she said, recognizing the odd nickname. "They Portkeyed him to St. Mungos. You can use our floo if you like," she offered.

"Thanks," was all he said before throwing down a handful of powder and stepping into the green flames. "St. Mungos," he cried out, and with a woosh, he was gone.

He stepped out into a busy lobby, and rushed to the Welcome Witch's desk. "I'm here to see my nephew. He was in a Quidditch accident."

"Ground floor; down the corridor on the left. Have a nice day," the witch said in a monotone.

Remus rushed down the indicated corridor and approached the nurse's station which was full of women whispering to each other. "I'm here to see my nephew who was in a Quidditch accident," he said stiffly.

"Name of the patient," one witch said.

"Harry Potter," he replied, tapping his fingers anxiously.

The witch snorted. "Everyone knows that Harry has no family. What are you trying to pull? I should call Security."

Remus had had it. "I was one of his father's best friends, and he has spent most of the summer with me, and I have papers that state I am his medical proxy," he whipped out some papers from the inner pocket of his robe, "and I would like to see my nephew!"

The witch looked at them, turned pink, and led him down a corridor to one of the private rooms. "This is his room," she said, opening the door and entering with him.

"What do you think you are doing?!?" Remus hissed to a man who was snapping pictures of his unconscious godson, while a nearby witch was scribbling away on a piece of parchment.

The witch jumped nervously. "Rita Skeeter," she said, holding out a hand for Remus to shake, though she pulled it back when it became apparent that he wouldn't touch her. "Reporter for the _Daily Prophet_," she explained. "The people have a right to know that Harry Potter is injured."

Remus snarled at the nurse, who squeaked. "Get Security! Now!" he said.

She rushed to press a rune on the wall by the door.

"Come now," Rita tried to say in a calming tone, "Can't we just leave, that way Security doesn't need to be involved?"

"No," Remus said firmly.

"You called us, Merriweather," a man said to the nurse as he entered the room along with two other men.

"That reporter and her photographer broke in here to take pictures of _my nephew_, and I would like them arrested for invasion of privacy, breaking and entering, stalking a minor, trespassing in a private room at the hospital, and photographing a minor without the consent of his legal guardian, which is me by the way," Remus said, pulling out papers from his inner robe pocket. "These are the papers giving me power of attorney over Harry."

The nurse gaped at Remus before scurrying to get the Healer in charge of Mr. Potter. The sooner the Boy-Who-Lived was healed, the sooner the scary man would be gone.

The three men from Security cast evil grins at Rita Skeeter and the photographer. "Come on then, you two," one said. "Let's go visit in my office while we wait on the Auror's, eh."

They escorted the pair out after confiscating their wands, and Remus was left to sit by Harry's bedside and wait for the Healer.

Harry lay shirtless and pale, his right arm bandaged against his chest, and his shoulder wrapped tightly, clearly not having had the broken bones set. His face was tense and looked clammy.

Remus was scared. What if there was permanent damage? Harry would never be able to play Quidditch again. What if he needed physical therapy? What if there was head trauma? The list went on.

After what seemed like hours, but was in fact less than twenty minutes, the Healer entered the room.

"Mr. Lupin," the man said, "I am Mr. Potter's attending Healer. I just need you to answer a few quick questions for me."

Remus nodded.

"Has Mr. Potter had any major diseases in his life?"

Remus nodded. "Dragon Pox, when he was three."

"Any allergies?"

"He's allergic to coconut, and pollen," Remus replied.

"Has he got asthma, diabetes, or other such problems?" the Healer asked.

"No."

"Any physical problems, poor eyesight, trouble hearing, etc.?"

"He's nearsighted," Remus said.

The Healer hmmed softly.

"His personal Healer is Andromeda Tonks if you have further questions," Remus said.

"Alright," the man said. "I'll contact her, then we can get started on setting his shoulder and arm, dosing him with Skelegrow, and when his bones are mended, we'll find out if he'll need physical therapy."

Remus nodded. "My wife will probably be here soon. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Could you please have someone bring her here when she arrives?"

"I'll let the nurse's station know," the Healer said, patting Remus' hand, and somehow knowing that Remus was upset despite his calm façade.

For the next twenty minutes Remus sat, clutching Harry's left hand tightly.

The door burst open suddenly, and pink hair obscured Remus' vision.

"How is he? Why hasn't his arm been set? Where is the Healer? Should I go hunt him down?" Dora asked without giving her husband a chance to respond.

Remus gently pressed the tip of one finger to Dora's lips, silencing her, and tugged her onto his lap. "The Healer was waiting on Harry's medical history apparently, so I referred him to your mother after answering the usual questions about allergies and such. He should be conferring with her right now, and hopefully they'll be able to set his arm and shoulder soon." He paused a moment, then said, "How are the kids?"

"Ours think he's having a sleep-over with the Weasley's; Hermione knows the truth and is biting her nails she's so worried. Dad's babysitting for us by the way," she said with a wink, so he'd know that Sirius was the one who really was babysitting. "Neville is worried but actually comforted _me_. The Zabini boy was concerned and asked me to have Harry write him when he is able. The Weasley boys were scared, especially Ron, but they'll be fine. Ginny though," and here she sighed, "is distraught, no amount of comforting can calm her. She refused her dinner, and refused to go to bed. As soon as Harry is patched up we should let her know.

_Earlier…_

Ginny screamed loudly when she saw the Bludger heading toward Harry. She would have warned him, but he said if she contacted him during the game it would be cheating. Her scream grew louder when it hit him. The crowd was so loud that not even the twins, who sat beside her, could hear her. Pain shot through her shoulder, arm, and back. The scariest part to her was that the pain was worse for Harry.

He still was chasing the Snitch though. Ginny cringed when he let go of the broom to catch the winged ball.

Everyone was cheering around her, but only she noticed what the consequences of that act would be. Harry had no time to pull up, at least, not completely.

She gasped in pain when his broom crashed, a sudden throbbing in her head, coupled with the pain in her arm.

Ginny reached out her mind to touch Harry's, but for the first time since they met, she couldn't find him. She began breathing quickly and shallowly, fearing the worst, and praying that the pain would not go away, because then he'd be gone forever.

Thankfully the twins held onto her hands as they left, otherwise she would not have moved from her seat.

Minerva and Dora quickly had Blaise and Neville floo to their homes, before flooing with the Weasley children and Hermione to the Burrow.

When Ginny arrived Ron had already begun to explain to their mother about Harry's injuries.

"I think you'd best go get ready for bed, then come back down for supper," Molly said once he'd finished his tale. "You too Fred and George, and you Ginny," she added.

As the boys went upstairs, Ginny just shook her head no, and began pacing, wringing her hands. Every time she turned she checked for Harry, and every time he wasn't there.

"Ginny, dear," Molly said a moment later. "Don't you want some hot onion soup? I know how you love it."

"No," Ginny said in a hoarse voice, likely caused by her screams. "I'll not eat until I know Harry is well."

Molly exchanged looks with a concerned Dora and Minerva. "Well then, why don't you get into bed, and I'll tell you a story like I used to?"

"No," Ginny said in little more than a whisper. "I can't sleep." She continued pacing.

"Ginny," Dora said, kneeling in front of the girl and making her stop, "I know Harry wouldn't want you to go hungry because he's hurt; nor would he want you to go without sleep."

Ginny shook her head. "I know what he would want, but I still cannot sleep or eat," she said, eyes shining with tears that never fell.

Dora glanced up at Molly who shrugged, not sure what to do. "I'll let you know as soon as he's healed," Dora said, patting Ginny on the shoulder before leaving with Hermione.

All night Ginny paced, checking on Harry sporadically. Eventually, she began feeling pins and needles in her shoulder and arm, and even a slight tingle in her head. At last, as her mother began cooking breakfast, she felt Harry slip into… not consciousness, but rather a normal sleep.

* * *

**30 points: Name one movie (and only one) that Maggie Smith acted in (Harry Potter movies are not allowed).**


End file.
